<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unleashed by MomoRei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803421">Unleashed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoRei/pseuds/MomoRei'>MomoRei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha), Starting Over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoRei/pseuds/MomoRei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has been raised as a dog. A dog that hunts, fights and kills for his master. When Kagome finally tumbles through the well on her 18th birthday she is surprised by what she finds. Is it an animal capable only of following commands or a man learning to cope with his tragic past? Can Kagome look past it all and love him for what he is? Or will she only find a beast within?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Death and Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Author's Notes:</strong> Welcome back to the world of Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy this new spin on our favorite hanyou's tale, which was inspired by a movie of the same name.</p><p>***</p><p>Be warned, some of our characters may seem OOC in the beginning. If that is a deal breaker, then this is not the story for you. However, if you bare with me, I think we can come to an accord.</p><p>If you've come for lemony wish fulfillment, well, this isn't that kind of story.</p><p>But, if you enjoy substance and a different spin on a wonderful story, then buckle up.</p><p>Will there be drama? Maybe. Will there be angst? Yet to be seen. Will there be romance? I sure as hell hope so. (That's why it's rated "M" for Mature). Humor? I don't know if I'm as funny as I think I am.</p><p>Before I cut you loose, please know that I appreciate your reviews. If you can, drop a few lines in that box at the bottom before the next button.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Summary</strong>:</p><p>After his mother died, he was taken in by a kind denizen of his late mother's estate. Only, the perceived kindness is just a guise used by a cruel, selfish man who only thinks to profit from the young hanyou's loss and subsequent exile. So, Inuyasha has been raised as a dog. A dog that hunts, a dog that fights and kills for his master.</p><p>Years later, Kagome falls into this world and must do her duty to protect the Jewel after she unleashes it upon the world. Will she be able to protect it from all who are drawn to the power that the jewel offers? What will she do once faced with a remorseless demon who must follow the instructions of its master? A master who craves the power of the jewel and is not known to leave any witnesses alive?</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter One: Death and Discovery</strong>
</p><p>Rated - T (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>His mother was ill, or at least Inuyasha thought that was what was wrong. He was too young to really comprehend that she was anything more than sick like he had seen others around the estate from time to time.</p><p>She had grown weak and could no longer move without aid. At first, she would lose her breath easily on their walks around the estate or into the woods to gather herbs and other fauna.</p><p>As the days became colder it was as if her strength were being leached from her. There was not much that he could do to help her to get from place to place. While he was strong for his age, he was not yet tall enough to be of much assistance to help her move around easily. He was quick, though, and was able to fetch any item for her that she requested.</p><p>Her family refused to venture near the rooms they shared and the servants, what was left of them, would not venture near while he was around. He did his best to care for her during those final days. Before she had become too weak to walk, she had taught him how to make some medicine and now he would venture out alone to find the herbs necessary to make the medicinal draught for his ailing mother.</p><p>It would have been easier to go and buy the medicine needed to make his mother better, but that cost money. Even if he had money, no one would sell to him because of what he was.</p><p>A half-breed. Hanyou. Kasu.</p><p>Those were some of the choice words he heard the servants or family members say under their breaths when they dared to venture close enough; which was not very often, but Inuyasha's hearing was better than anyone he knew so he often heard things that people thought he could not hear.</p><p>He remembered telling his mother what he had heard them saying, but she would only reassure him that he was none of those things and then the offending servant would be careful not to come within yards of them for days.</p><p>Today, his mother slept. He could hear the shallow breaths that she took in slumber and he glanced at her face as it was covered in a sheen of sweat. She would be in pain today, he could tell now. He knew he should hurry before she woke in agony without him by her side. She said her agony was only the worst when he was off without her, where she could not protect him from her callous relatives and bigoted servants.</p><p>It was early, the birds had not yet started their morning songs and the shuffling feet of the few servants that remained at the impoverished estate had not begun. It was the perfect time for little Inuyasha to venture out unseen. He had a couple of hours before the daily routines would begin to be carried out.</p><p>Woes him if he were caught without his mother. On a good day, all the servants or odd relative would do is speak about him under their breath to each other and throw things at him when he was not looking.</p><p>On a bad day, they would not wait until his back was turned and he was lucky if it was only a small, stray pebble. His tormentors had taken to carrying large items, such as rotten fruit, with them at all times for the opportunity to catch him alone. He knew he was unwelcome, but now he felt a new anxiety pulling at him...that he was on borrowed time.</p><p>He quickly stole out into the wooded area that lay near the estate in search of the herbs his mother had shown him. They seemed to ease her pain so that she did not make those loud awful noises. He couldn't stand when she did that. She would always apologize after one of her fits, which made Inuyasha feel even worse. All she did anymore was sleep and moan in pain. Even one as young as he could tell that her end was near. It frightened him to think of it too much.</p><p>He had gotten better at finding the herbs, now that he knew where to look. He often wondered if he would be able to collect and sell any excess herbs to the locals and use the income to bring a healer to his mother, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind. Not only would everyone refuse to buy from him, they would also refuse to see his mother because of him.</p><p>He was quick for his age. Being part demon assisted in his speed at retrieving the medicinal herbs and allowed him to return within an hour of his departure. Plenty of time for him to avoid the people who despised him so.</p><p>He hastily prepared the draught as he had been taught with the tools he had pilfered from around the family estate. He planned on returning the items once he had finished using them. He was not a thief! Even though they called him that and placed the blame on him anytime something went missing. No one was using these particular tools anyway. He had found them in odd places here and there, forgotten by their original owners. Still, he would put them back when he was done.</p><p>He could hear movement from outside the room he and his mother shared. Footsteps came to their door and paused outside. He listened closely to hear what they wanted.</p><p>"Izayoi-sama," called the voice from outside the room.</p><p>Inuyasha looked over at his mother's still form. She did not stir.</p><p>"Izayoi-sama," the voice called again, getting louder.</p><p>When there was no response from inside the room, the servant or relative - he did not know which - left to carry about his business.</p><p>Inuyasha shuffled over to his mother's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful right now that he hated to try and wake her. He whispered and nudged her a little, but she still did not move.</p><p>He laid his hand upon hers only to draw his back quickly. Cold! Why would she be so cold? Normally she would burn with fever or feel warm to the touch, but never cold.</p><p>He nudged her again but she still wouldn't respond. Finally, he started to feel a little frantic. Why won't she wake up?</p><p>"Mama?" he called, still shaking her arm but she would not rise. He could feel wet warmth run down his cheeks. Maybe she was just cold and needed him to warm her up. So he curled up beside her and clutched at her still form.</p><p>That was how they found him days later.</p><p>Each morning, the voice would call out to his mother and usually when she did not respond, they went on their way. This most likely happened because Inuyasha was so diligent at caring for her and they were forbidden to enter the room without her express permission. She still had that much authority.</p><p>She had been ill for a while now and these last few days she had kept to her rooms. But it had been days since she or her spawn had been seen and they knew her time was near.</p><p>He could hear the door slip open and the murmurs of those who stood to gaze in.</p><p>"Such a shame," one said.</p><p>"What about her bastard?" the other asked.</p><p>"it's almost sad the way he clutches onto her.</p><p>Probably was the one who killed her," another voice said spitefully.</p><p>Inuyasha only clutched his mother tighter, fresh tears streaming down his face. It's not that he didn't know what death was. He did know. He wasn't stupid! His mother had taught him many things. But the thought of living in a cruel world where his mother did not exist was too hard to bear.</p><p>Normally his mother's family would stay away from him, but he could hear them draw closer. He suddenly felt a sharp poke in the back. Most likely from the broomstick wielded by a servant.</p><p>"Let go you little curr. She's dead no thanks to you," the servant said.</p><p>A woman's voice could be heard next. "We can finally rid ourselves of the burden Izayoi placed on us."</p><p>Inuyasha felt the prodding in his back again. Each time harder than the last. He clutched harder, refusing to let go.</p><p>The servant gave up being nice and shoved the broomstick in between Inuyasha and his mother and tried to wedge them apart. "Let go you stupid little bastard, she's dead!"</p><p>When wedging did not work, the servant resorted to beating him with the broomstick. It worked well enough that Inuyasha let go of his mother and tried to protect himself from the onslaught of blows. He was chased into a corner of the room while his mother's body was removed.</p><p>Once the room had cleared, the servant began to usher Inuyasha outside, swatting him with the broom anytime he moved at a pace deemed too slow. He was taken to the edge of the family's property.</p><p>"Off with you now," the servant said.</p><p>Inuyasha was stunned. "Wha?" he squeaked.</p><p>"You heard me. Off with you," the servant said with a swish of the broom for emphasis.</p><p>"But," he began and took a step forward...a step within the broomsticks reach and he was immediately cracked on the head.</p><p>"Get! You dog!" the servant swung the broom again but Inuyasha fell back before it could connect.</p><p>Inuyasha sat, stunned as the servant walked back to the house, every once in a while turning around and yelling for Inuyasha to go away.</p><p>He watched as his mother's family proceeded with her burial. He tried several times to get close and see her one last time but was run off time and time again.</p><p>He cried, not so silently, as they buried her with as little ceremony possible. They were obligated to do that much, but now they were free of her and the shame she had brought upon them.</p><p>It was nightfall and growing colder when he felt it was safe to venture on the grounds, close enough to the grave where his mother lay. He had seen other people lay tribute to their departed loved ones, but he had nothing to give. He was chased off with only the clothes on his back and not allowed to bring any of his mother's things. He had been too frightened at the time to think about grabbing a keepsake anyway.</p><p>He felt a sharp pain in his leg and turned around. The same servant had returned and was now pelting him with rocks. "I told you to get, you little rabid curr!"</p><p>Inuyasha quickly jumped away, out of reach from the servant's range. He lingered on the outskirts of the property for days. He was run off several times after he was caught visiting his mother's grave.</p><p>He had nowhere to go. His mother's home was all he had ever known. He had never even been to the small village that butted up against the west side of the property.</p><p>His mother was not ashamed of him. She told him that often and that he should be proud of who he was, but she never let him leave the property or the secluded woods that encircled the area.</p><p>Inuyasha tried visiting the village, but he was received there more poorly than his mother's family. They either screamed or tried to kill him.</p><p>He did not know how to hunt, but he was fast and he could pilfer food before he was caught. He was not a thief! He still thought to himself. No one will feed me anymore now that mother is gone. How else am I to eat? He rationalized.</p><p>It was during one of these attempts to grab a bite to eat that he met the Stranger.</p><p>Everyone was a stranger to him, but Inuyasha had heard the man referred to as 'the Stranger' by other villagers. He wondered how the man who lived in the village could be a stranger to his neighbors.</p><p>Inuyasha was trying to scavenge quietly when he heard a "pssst."</p><p>He quickly jumped away, like a startled animal. Then he heard a low chuckle, "Hey there, hungry boy?"</p><p>He peeked out from where he had tried to hide and saw the Stranger motioning him over. He'd fallen for this trick before and gotten a couple of lumps from it. He stayed put, but ready to bolt. The man had crouched down and waved for Inuyasha.</p><p>"Come on boy, I won't hurt ya. You look hungry. Come this way," the Stranger beckoned.</p><p>Still, Inuyasha stayed down and quiet, hopeful that the man would go away.</p><p>The Stranger raised up to his full height and turned to leave but called over his shoulder, "Ok, but I've got a nice bit of pottage that I don't mind sharing if you change yer mind." He left Inuyasha to ponder his words and walked away.</p><p>Inuyasha felt his stomach grumble at the thought of cooked food and not trash or cold leftovers he had taken from here and there. It wouldn't hurt at least follow the Stranger at a distance to check things out.</p><p>He watched from the shadows as the Stranger made his way home and quietly followed.</p><p>The Stranger lived on the outskirts of the small village. Inuyasha had remembered seeing it and wondering who lived away from the safety that the village offered. It wasn't unheard of for pillagers or demons to raid villages, so normally only cast-offs or indigent people lived away from the village bounds.</p><p>Inuyasha watched as the Stranger went about his way and set to making his pottage. Inuyasha had not noticed that the Stranger had a string of fish slung over his shoulder and was now preparing his catch. Inuyasha watched for over an hour as the man prepared a meal.</p><p>Once it was done he set a bowl for himself and a bowl for someone else. Where could the other person be? Did the man have a wife or child?</p><p>The man turned and leaned out his open door. "Hungry?" he called. He couldn't see Inuyasha but he must have known he was there. "Change yer mind did you?"</p><p>Inuyasha slowly came out of his hiding place, hesitant for the blow that always followed this type of trickery from the villagers who were more hateful of what he was than scared. But his stomach and nose compelled him to trust the man enough to expose himself to possible mockery, if not a beating.</p><p>But none came. He took a step forward and the Stranger patiently smiled and waved him inside. It looked warm inside and the food smelled delicious. Ever so slowly he made his way inside the man's modest home.</p><p>"Go on," the man said. "Eat up."</p><p>Inuyasha still felt distrustful of the man, but the other villagers never smiled at him. Only his mother had ever smiled at him. By his innocent logic, the stranger must be good.</p><p>He picked up the bowl but was stopped when the stranger's smile disappeared. "You may eat, but dogs eat on the floor."</p><p>Perplexed, Inuyasha hesitantly sat the bowl on the floor. He looked from the bowl to the man whose smile had reappeared.</p><p>"Yes, that's right," the stranger said pleased.</p><p>His mother would be appalled, and he felt horribly humiliated but his stomach won out. That and the pleased expression on the stranger's face gave him a certain sense of elation. He got down on all fours and began to devour what had laid in front of him. As he ate, the man came over and patted his head.</p><p>"Good boy," he said.</p><p>Inuyasha felt something new that he could not describe and beamed at the attention he had never received from anyone but his mother. There was no disdain or revulsion from this stranger.</p><p>Once Inuyasha had finished the bowl, he looked hesitantly at the man. The man smiled at him again. "What's yer name, boy?" the Stranger asked.</p><p>"Inuyasha," he responded.</p><p>"Hmm. I'll just call you Inu for short," the man said, his smile never leaving his face.</p><p>The name 'Inu' seemed wrong. His mother had always told him that she loved his name because his father had given it to him. But he did not want to upset this kind man who had fed him when no one else would. Inuyasha made to leave, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but was stopped.</p><p>"Where are you going Inu? I don't mind if you stay here. I'm sure you can be of some use, being a half-breed and all," the stranger asked.</p><p>The man scratched his chin and nodded at Inu in approval. Inu's heart lifted at the prospect of a home and someone who would be kind to him.</p><p>"Yes, I am sure we can get along just fine," the man said.</p><p>Inu watched as the man set up a pallet by the entrance of his abode. "You will sleep here," the man said.</p><p>Inuyasha looked hesitantly at the pallet.</p><p>"Well," the man motioned, "Go on."</p><p>He moved over to the pallet that had been made for him.</p><p>"Sit," the man instructed.</p><p>Inu sat.</p><p>"Lie down," the man said.</p><p>Inu laid down.</p><p>"Good boy," the man said.</p><p>The man watched Inuyasha through the corner of his eye as he cleaned up and readied himself for sleep. Once he was done, he walked and stood over the small hanyou before kneeling down and patting him on the head.</p><p>Inu tried to raise his head a bit, but the man gently pushed his head back down. "What shall I call you?" Inu asked tentatively.</p><p>"Boss...you can call me Boss," the man said. He reached over and pat Inuyasha's head again. "Good boy."</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>Many years have passed and life has flourished for Boss. He has finally found the edge he needs to get by in the world and it all came in the form of a small hanyou child.</p><p>He had heard of the child begotten by a demon on the local lord's daughter. It was quite the gossip around the estate and the adjoining village. Word had even made it to surrounding villages and that is where Boss had overheard about the beautiful lady and how she was seduced by a powerful dog demon.</p><p>Boss was quite taken with the story so he packed up his meager belongings and traveled to the rumored town to see if it was true.</p><p>It took many days, but he did finally catch a glimpse of the half-demon child. He couldn't really put a finger on why he was so intrigued by the story, or why he felt drawn to see if it was true, but when he saw the child with his mother, an idea formed.</p><p>The woman looked pale and worn, though she put on a lively enough appearance for her child. The man could tell this was just a mask to cover her pain. He had seen this type of sickness before and he also knew that the woman was not long for this world. So, he decided to plan and wait until the time was right.</p><p>The child played into his hand just as he had expected. Having been mistreated all his life by everyone aside from his mother, it was not difficult to gain his trust. And with that, their relationship flourished.</p><p>He trained the child, that he had dubbed 'Inu', to be a loyal enforcer. At first with kindness, and later, when the kindness had played out its usefulness, with subjugation.</p><p>In the early days, he had sought out a priest to create for him a collar. Every dog needed to be leashed so that it could be properly trained. The same was true for Inu.</p><p>A collar had been crafted to which the priest advised that all Boss had to do was utter an incantation and the demon would be subjugated.</p><p>Boss placed the collar on Inu's neck, patting his head as he did so. "Good boy," he said. The collar had come in handy in the boy's training.</p><p>Boss had accumulated much since the day he had lured the hanyou into his home. Now he was one of the most feared and respected men in the area. No one really knew for sure how Boss had amassed his notoriety, but his rivals had heard tell of the Boss's dog.</p><p>Rumors told that Boss would unleash his dog upon any who crossed or displeased him, but no one had ever seen such a dog. That was because Boss never left any witnesses.</p><p>Today was such a day that Boss had to utilize his most prized tool. There was a young lord who had moved into the area; the Lord had been allotted land and planned to evict locals so that he could build a small castle for himself.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, this was the area where Boss had set up his residence. Boss was comfortable here and treated as if he were royalty. He offered "protection" to the locals and was given tribute in the form of anything he could ever ask for and he had no mind to move.</p><p>Boss had tried to be cordial. Part of amassing his wealth and status had relied on his discretion; meaning that the fewer people who knew of Inu, the better his odds were of retaining all he had gained. He had brokered a meeting with the young lord. It had not gone well. The young man was haughty and high handed, refusing any terms but his own. Boss offered his terms one last time.</p><p>"Are you threatening me, peasant?" the Lord asked.</p><p>Boss sighed. The lord had brought a small envoy with him. At first, the lord had denied meeting with Boss, but the lord had been told it would be in his best interests to meet with the local man.</p><p>Boss whistled and a figure appeared from the shadows. The figure had long silver hair and stepped close to his master, waiting for instruction. Boss whispered into Inu's ear and the silver-haired man looked impassively forward.</p><p>The young lord staggered back into the arms of one of his envoy, taken aback by the sight of a demon. He began to stutter something, but it was too late and Inu strode purposely forward to eliminate the threat to his master.</p><p>Once his task was complete he walked back to his master and knelt down. Boss stroked Inu's blood-soaked head. "Good boy," he said.</p>
<hr/><p>Until next time….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Master and His Hound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: Welcome back. If it wasn't obvious from the first chapter, this story will be a little different than the typical FF you may be used to. Our beloved Inuyasha is going to seem...Out of Character. This is to be expected, given his upbringing. But, if you have patience I really hope to impart to you a different, albeit enjoyable, experience.</p><p>Happy Reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Two</strong>: <strong>The Master and His Hound</strong></p><p>Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><hr/><p>One Hundred and Fifty years have passed…</p><p>Inu, formerly known as Inuyasha, still resides as a possession of his master, who is called Boss. The rules are still the same, and only the faces have changed.</p><p>Despite being kept out of sight, the notoriety of the master and his dog has spread. His first master, who had referred to himself as Boss, died of old age, leaving Inu after 20 years. Boss had passed Inu off, like the possession he was, to one of his trusted followers, who then took up the mantle of "Boss." It had been that way for over a century, Serving one master who would then turn the leash over to an heir or be forcefully taken by a usurper.</p><p>Inu had been "taken" twice from those who were incompetent enough to get themselves killed by those who sought out power. Those two had been the worst versions of Boss that Inu experienced. Fortunately, their reign as Boss had been brief. Neither lasted longer than a decade, which was nothing for Inu as a half-demon. Surely servitude had been ingrained into Inu now after nearly one century. He only thought of himself as a tool to be used when beckoned and his life simple enough to not think any more of the matter.</p><p>If there were times that Inu ever stepped out of line, even if that line were imaginary, Inu was subjugated. The first, original Boss had commissioned a monk to create a collar for Inu, which an incantation need only be uttered, and Inu would be brought to heel.</p><p>Boss was kind enough to him as long as he was '<em>good</em>,' so Inu had little in the way of complaints, even if he were allowed to have any. There was a roof over his head and food in his belly. No one ridiculed him anymore, either. At least not openly. The last person who did, Boss had them eliminated.</p><p>Boss said, "If they are saying things about ye, think what they could be saying about me. I am yer master, and ye are an extension of me!"</p><p>Inu only nodded. He had learned not to speak unless ordered to speak. The first Boss had taught him that. Inu stared mutely at the floor, kneeling by his master's side until he was instructed to do otherwise.</p><p>This new Boss had taken to flaunting his dog, unlike past masters who had kept him a well-guarded secret. This Boss was much more power-hungry than any of Inu's previous masters had been. He had gathered quite a following of underlings who pillaged and plundered for sport. However, he kept no one close except for that of his loyal Inu. Why should he when he had a dog at his beck and call?</p><p>One day, there was tell of an item that could grant its bearer anything they desired. Inu could hear the gossip coming from the lackeys from his room, which was hidden from view. Outsiders were not allowed to lay eyes upon Inu. All knew that Boss had a great, powerful dog, but none had ever seen him.</p><p>When Boss listened to this rumor, he immediately sent some of his underlings to investigate the validity of the claim.</p><p>Weeks and months passed, and finally, one night, a man returned to tell Boss of the Shikon jewel. "It is true!" the man said. "There is a jewel of infinite power that is being held by a priestess for protection. It is said that she does so to purify the jewel."</p><p>"Purify it?" Boss questioned, scratching the stubble on his chin with intrigue. He pondered the news for a moment while relaxing in his chair, waiting for the man to answer.</p><p>"The jewel is supposed to grant a wish when it is pure. Any wish, I guess," the man responded. "Apparently, some yōkai taijiya entrusted it into the priestess's protection because demons are attracted to it, and she is the only one with the power to purify it."</p><p>"Demons ye say?" Boss inquired. He looked thoughtful for a moment. He left the messenger, waiting as he internally contemplated the news. "Hmmm," he pondered. "Send for Onigumo," he said, finally.</p><p>"Yes, Boss," the man said and gave a quick knuckle to his head before leaving. Boss waited several moments before the messenger reappeared with another man. This man was quite young, his dark brown eyes gleamed with mischief, and he wore a matching mischievous smirk.</p><p>"Onigumo," Boss addressed the man. "I want ye to go take a team of the boys and take care of this priestess."</p><p>"Yes, Boss. And the Shikon Jewel?" Onigumo asked.</p><p>"What of it?" Boss asked lazily. He was bent over in his seat and rested his chin in his hand.</p><p>Onigumo looked rather confused. His brows furrowed, "Bring it back, right? So we can wish for anything we want…" He was having difficulties comprehending Boss's motives.</p><p>Boss was not used to having his will questioned. He had come into power fifteen years ago, taking on the mantle of "Boss" after killing the former and usurping his title along with his men. Boss steepled his hands, "Yer orders are to take care of the priestess and the jewel along with it."</p><p>"But, Boss, think of what we...you could do with that kind of power!" Onigumo pleaded, quick to change his words.</p><p>"Enough!" Boss yelled. He put a hand out to silence the young bandit. "What use do I have for wishes, ne? Do I not have all I need? All of the power? All of the respect I could want?" he said firmly. "I do not tolerate yer questions well, and I will not tolerate competition if someone else gets their hands on that jewel."</p><p>He shot the bandit a glare and waved him away, "Now go."</p><p>Onigumo clenched his jaw and gave a swift bow before departing. Boss watched him leave and motioned for the messenger to come forward. "See that it is done," he said softly. His trust in the young bandit was being put to question with this wavering behavior.</p><p>The messenger knuckled his forehead and bowed low. He exited the room and made his way out of the building. As he rounded the exterior of the building, a hand went around his mouth, and he felt a pressure evenly glide across his neck before he could think to move. His instinct to call out for help came out in wet gurgles as warm wetness poured down his neck and into his kosode. The messenger dropped to his knees and clutched at his neck. His feeble attempts to contain his lifeblood were in vain, and he finished slumping to the ground.</p><p>Onigumo waited until the man stopped twitching before he dragged the body out of sight. He looked around to see if anyone had witnessed his act, making it evident that this action was a compulsive one. He pulled the body into a nearby shed and walked off into the night.</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>Boss stayed in his rooms alone, and everyone knew of his infamous hound, but no one had seen him. There were rumors that Inu was a silver-haired dog that was as large as a wolf. Other rumors said that it was no dog, but a man. Even Boss's closest men had never seen Inu. Whatever Boss's dog was, man or beast, it didn't matter. Everyone feared the dog being called on them.</p><p>When no one was around, Boss would bring Inu up out of his hidden rooms and talk with him, often treating him as one would a pet. Tonight he had brought Inu up and placed a dish of food down at the foot of his chair. Inu waited until Boss had sat back up and signaled for Inu to partake. Inu devoured the meal as a dog would, gulping down bites with little in the way of chewing. As he ate, Boss would reach down and stroke Inu's hair. "Good boy," he would say.</p><p>Inu stopped eating suddenly and sat up straight. He sniffed the air, and his ears swiveled towards a sound only he could hear.</p><p>"What is it, boy?" Boss asked quietly.</p><p>Inu ran over to a wall and put his ear to it. His suspicions confirmed, Inu leaped over Boss and grabbed him. Inu lifted Boss and ran to his hidden rooms, tucking the man behind him as he ducked and listened.</p><p>Inu's room, while hidden, was positioned so that Inu could always be aware of the happenings of Boss's living quarters. Inu could hear conversations and smell many things that mortals would never notice, such as the putrid scent of fear or the more subtle scent of poison. While the idea of Inu was a deterrent for many, it was more practical to put Inu's enhanced abilities to good use. There had been many who failed to be deterred and insisted upon trying to dispatch Boss. Inu was always there to put a stop to that, though Inu was only allowed outside of his room unbidden if Boss's life was at risk.</p><p>They could hear voices coming from the main hall. "Are you sure about this?" asked one voice. "Yeah, I'm sure," another replied.</p><p>"It doesn't feel right doing this to Boss," one whispered. "Shhhhh!" someone shushed.</p><p>"The coward took his dog and ran," a voice said. Inu recognized the voice from earlier. Boss did as well, and his face hardened into a sneer. "Onigumo," he spat with quiet contempt. "How could I have been so blind to his aspirations?" he asked no one in particular for he would never expect Inu to respond, and if Inu had, he would surely be punished at a more convenient time.</p><p>They listened to the conversation between Onigumo and Boss's men continued once they had felt certain that Boss had absconded to safety with his hound.</p><p>"This don't feel right, Onigumo," one man said cautiously. "Boss never did wrong by us."</p><p>"You weren't singing that tune a minute ago. He never did us wrong by keeping the Shikon Jewel all to himself? He's selfish and wants all of the power for himself. Did you know he would rather destroy the jewel rather than wish for us anything our black hearts desire?"</p><p>Silence. "Still…"</p><p>"Do you want this payday or not?"</p><p>"I spose…"</p><p>"Cuz, we can cut you out, and that's more for us!"</p><p>"What about the hound?"</p><p>"Yeah, Boss's dog?"</p><p>"You let me worry about that. I will take care of my boys. You are all with me, right?"</p><p>"But no one crosses Boss and lives to tell the tale! It is known."</p><p>"Fuck him and fuck his dog! Have you seen the dog?"</p><p>"Well….no…"</p><p>"Have any of youse guys ever seen the dog?"</p><p>No, was the unanimous response.</p><p>"That's because the fucking dog doesn't exist! It's just a ploy to keep everyone scared. Well, I ain't scared no fucking more! Now….are you with me?!"</p><p>"Yeah," the men said quietly and then louder and louder until they were all celebrating and cheering for their good fortune. "Yeah!"</p><p>A hearty cheer rose from the men, and Onigumo quieted them down. "Shaddap, you lot!" The boisterous cheer died down, and Onigumo waited until the men were all quiet before continuing. "There will be time for celebrating later."</p><p>"What's the plan…..Boss?" one man asked tentatively, trying out the new title.</p><p>"Easy. Go take out that priestess and nab the Shikon Jewel. We will wish for anything and everything. No one will fuck with us, and even if that dog were real, it wouldn't be able to do shit."</p><p>"Haha! Fuck yeah!" the men cheered. "Can we celebrate now?" one man asked.</p><p>"Yeah, fine. Celebrate yer asses off. Get it outta yer systems."</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>The celebration went on until the late morning. Boss did not sleep at all during this time, and Inu only sat in the corner of his small room and watched. He could have easily dispatched all of those men with one fell swipe of his claws, but Boss had not said one word since the conversation had died away. The older man looked very thoughtful, where Inu had suspected he would seethe with anger. He had witnessed it enough times. He could care less, though, what Boss did. It was none of his concern anyway.</p><p>Midday came and went. Finally, the men roused from their drunken stupor and made their way out of Boss's hall. Boss, himself, still sat unmoving, waiting for the last of the Iot to clear out. When he finally thought they had all gone, he stood up or rather stooped since Inu's room was not large enough for a full-grown man to stand, and signaled to Inu. "They all gone?"</p><p>Inu nodded, and Boss gestured to the door of the room, intending Inu to lead the way. Inu headed out cautiously, despite being certain that no one was around. He had been trained to let Boss feel superior and do as told or be punished. There was no questioning Boss.</p><p>When they arrived at the main hall, they found it in ruins compared to how Boss usually maintained his residence. Boss assessed the damage and sighed. "I should have seen the ambition in Onigumo…. He was always too cunning and conniving...I thought...that perhaps he would make a good second…."</p><p>He bent down and picked up the fragment of a partially ruined bowl and brought it closer to his face to look at. He was quiet for a moment and then suddenly threw the bowl onto the floor, allowing it to shatter amongst the rest of the mess. "Who the fuck do they think they are fucking with?" he bellowed, finally allowing his anger to show. Spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled. "Have I not been good to them?! Have I not been generous?!" His chest heaved from his momentary exertion. "I suppose I will just have to get rid of this mess with one blow." And then, Boss laughed maniacally. He laughed until he was out of breath and has sunk to the floor.</p><p>Rather than be concerned about Boss's mental health, Inu sat and watched the flies that buzzed around the remains of spilled drink and food. "Inu!" Boss screamed, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Fetch me my gunpowder. If they want a celebration...I'll give them one they will never fucking forget... The lot of em."</p><p>Inu obediently went off to retrieve Boss's stash of explosives. He'd had Inu bury them under the floor. In actuality, Boss hoarded many things of value and had Inu hide them around the complex where they would not be disturbed without Inu's knowledge.</p><p>Gunpowder was not easy to come by, but Boss had amassed a small stockpile over the years. Inu hated the smell of the stuff. It was kept in paper and bamboo wrapping, which kept it moisture free. Inu dug four small bags up from under a false floor near the back of the house. He carefully brought them to Boss and laid them at his feet, one by one.</p><p>"Careful!" Boss chided. "That is delicate stuff. More delicate than ye!" he said, his words with a biting edge.</p><p>Had Inu any pride, he would have felt ashamed of those stinging words, but he had lost his pride decades ago.</p><p>Boss had Inu arrange the four bags around the ruined room. Inu wasn't sure what the intent was behind the powder, he had never seen it in action, but Boss was cautious. While Inu found places to put the bags that were out of a direct line of sight, Boss had taken a handful of the powder and laid out a thin line that connected one bag to a wall. Once that was done, Boss dusted his hands and took a satisfied breath. Inu came over on all fours to his heel and waited for direction.</p><p>"Right, let's go grab a bite and wait for the boys to return. I can't imagine that Onigumo has enough control over them yet to organize what he has planned. Hehe, young cocky fool. I'll show him." Boss looked down at Inu's silver head and patted him. "Fuck with me, will he? Well...we won't waste yer talents on the like of him. Hehehe. Come Inu."</p><p>They departed the main hall and went outside of the compound until the sun began to set. The back of the compound was engrossed within the treeline, so Inu launched them up into a large branched out tree to wait. Inu was a little saddened when he realized that Boss hadn't been serious about getting food for both of them. Boss fed him when the mood suited him, which was not always regularly. Inu was fortunate enough to have clothes upon his back because Boss wouldn't have spared those either, had Inu not already had robes that befitted his unique qualities, growing with him and mending on their own.</p><p>Finally, the men began to trickle back to the compound. They gathered around a fire one had started outside, and they feasted upon a wild boar that someone had either caught or stolen, most likely the latter for none of them were skilled hunters. Onigumo came around and spoke to some of the men individually before making his way into Boss's ruined house, followed by the select men he had spoken to. Boss watched and nodded to Inu to get him down. He collected Boss upon his back and leaped down from the tree and landed just out of sight of the men still lounging around the bonfire. Boss motioned for Inu to stay, and Inu sat and waited.</p><p>Boss walked intentionally to the center of the group and made hand gestures for silence. None of the men made a sound. They were either too drunk or too dumbfounded to speak.</p><p>"Hello boyos," he said quietly.</p><p>One man had the gall to greet Boss back, "Heyho, Boss!" which was responded to by a smack to the back of the head by a neighbor.</p><p>"So, ye're not with me anymore?" Boss asked, sounding a little hurt. He put a hand on his chest for emphasis. "Have I not treated ye all well? Given ya whatever ya wanted? And all I ask for is yer respect."</p><p>Some of the men looked a little abashed, while others looked confused.</p><p>"Well, ye have yerselves a choice here…..come back into my band…." He waited a moment to let his words sink in… "Or join Onigumo's fate."</p><p>"Wha...what's Onigumo's fate?" one man asked.</p><p>"How about we find out, neh?" Boss asked with a kind smile. He walked closer to the bonfire and used a foot to kick around some twigs near the edge until he found one he liked. It was a bit thick for a twig and held a burning flame on the end. The men continued to watch him with interest as he picked up the branch and walked casually over to the house that Onigumo had enclosed himself in. He delicately placed the flame next to the wall of the house. "Anyone care to fan this a bit for yer old Boss?"</p><p>The men eyed each other until one was shoved forward to do the deed. He pulled out a folded fan and waved it over the flame, encouraging it to grow. The flame did grow, larger and larger. The band of men watched wide-eyed until the flame caught upon the wood of the wall. The man stepped back quickly. He looked back at his companions only to find that they had all retreated several yards away to where Boss had stood. He ran to rejoin them, the fear of the unknown licking his tail.</p><p>They all assembled far enough away to "find out" what Boss had planned for Onigumo. Whatever it was, it looked to be messy.</p><p>It did not take long for the flames to engulf the wall; however, it had gone unnoticed by Onigumo and the few men he had taken inside with him. The fire had been started on the side of the house opposite the main hall. Onigumo wouldn't notice the flames until it was too late.</p><p>Inu had been told to stay, but something nagged at him to move away from the spot he was in. He jumped away seconds before the house exploded. Men screamed from within in agonizing pain, and Inu could smell death and burning flesh. He covered his nose with a sleeve and bolted further away. He'd never seen such chaos before. He had seen death. So much death. But that had been doled out by him, and he never fathomed the extent of his destructive tendencies. Boss had required that he be as neat as possible to avoid detection and rarely used Inu to take out large quantities of people. This gunpowder though, was quite different from anything he had experienced. In the scheme of things, he had lived a rather long and sheltered life, always kept out of the eye of the public and hidden from the view of those who may become too curious. In Inu's retreat, he had not noticed that he had stumbled upon the band of Boss's men, all who stared at him, jaws agape.</p><p>Boss's glare pierced into Inu, and Inu immediately hunched down onto all fours. He glanced up and saw that Boss pointed into the woods, directing Inu to make a speedy retreat. Inu gladly jumped away out of sight of the band of men's disbelieving eyes. He could still hear Boss growl deep in his throat in barely veiled anger. Inu spent the night in a tree, waiting for Boss to call him down.</p><p>It took several days for the flames to die down. Inu remained in the tree all of that time, keeping watch over Boss from afar. He watched as Boss sent men into the ruins of the house to confirm the deaths of Onigumo and his closest men. He heard a ruckus when Boss was called over, "Heyo Boss! Com'n take a look at this!"</p><p>Boss carefully walked over the ash and ruins of his home until he came to see what the fuss was over. The bandit pulled a straw mat off of the body of the still-living but badly burned Onigumo. He was utterly disfigured, his face half burnt off, and his one remaining eye had the eyelid burnt away. That eye regarded Boss with clear hatred, and he wheezed pitifully in anger or pain, no one could tell.</p><p>"Hnhnhnhn," Boss chuckled. He nudged Onigumo's body with his toe, "Serves ye right, Fucker."</p><p>Onigumo's flesh where his eyelids had been twitched and his lips - what remained of them - turned upwards into a sneer. Boss's smile disappeared, and he turned his back on the usurper. "Take him and throw him out with the rest of this trash," Boss said softly. He walked away from the ruins of his home and waited for the men to drag Onigumo away. Boss spat, "Good riddance."</p><p>The men carried Onigumo's charred body far away from their encampment to a precipice and threw the body over with little ceremony. If the fire had not killed him, the fall surely would. They heard a satisfying thud once he had hit the ground and walked back to the encampment.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Until next time….</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Jewel For An Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Three</strong>: <strong>A Jewel For An Eye</strong></p><p>Rated - T (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><hr/><p>Inu waited in the tree for days, feeling quite pitiful. He wondered if Boss would ever forgive him for his transgression. He also wondered what his punishment would be. Surely this was not it. Boss was much more sadistic than that, and Inu ought to know after being with him for years.</p><p>His stomach growled at him, reminding him that he had not been fed regularly. After the first few days, his stomach stopped growling and just became a constant dull ache. Perhaps Boss had forgotten about him, he vaguely wondered.</p><p>Five days had passed, and Boss finally came to fetch him. He walked up to the tree where Inu perched and looked solemnly up at him in silence, contemplating his next move. Rather than calling for Inu to come down, he uttered the word of subjugation, "Sit."</p><p>Inu plummeted from the tree, pulled by an unseen force that pushed him into the ground face first. Inu felt dazed, weakened by hunger. He dared not rise before being commanded to do so by Boss, even once he had collected himself.</p><p>Boss knelt down to where Inu lay, face in the ground, "Ye ever again pull a stunt like that, and I will kill ye. Grab that damn Shiko Jewel or whatever it is and wish myself a new hound. An obedient one! And ye will be the one to fetch it for me. Got that ye mongrel?!"</p><p>Inu nodded quickly but kept low. Boss pushed himself back up, using his knees and grunted. "Get up," he commanded.</p><p>Inu rose quickly and fought off a wave lightheadedness. Hunger had weakened him considerably. He allowed himself to hope that Boss would allow him a meal, a scrap, anything. As if hearing Inu's mental pleas, Boss pulled out a single strip of dried meat. The scent of the jerky was delicious to Inu's sensitive nose. He could feel himself drooling, but he had been trained better than to take without the item being expressly offered. The presentation of the treat was merely that, a presentation of what Inu could hope to have if he pleased his master.</p><p>"You were bad, Inu. I shouldn't even feed ye this, but I need ye in tip-top shape," Boss said, brandishing the jerky over his head as if he were teasing a child...or an animal.</p><p>Eventually, when Boss felt his point had been made, he tossed the jerky to the ground, throwing his chin up in a gesture that meant, 'fetch.' Inu dove after the morsel and didn't even bother to chew when he snatched it up off of the ground. He shoved into his mouth and swallowed, barely even tasting the dirt that had gotten on the dried meat. It was a blessed seasoning that Inu hadn't bothered to care about once it hit his stomach.</p><p>On all fours, Inu crept back to Boss, who stood to wait. He waited in a crouch with his head lowered, signifying his deference. Boss reached down and patted Inu on the head, indicating his satisfaction.</p><p>"Never disobey me again, Inu. I'll kill ye if ye do."</p><hr/><p>Over the next few months, Boss had sent another group of his bandits to eliminate the Priestess protecting the Shikon no Tama. Rather than sending a team of his best men to handle the job, Boss feared another coup, so he instead sent new recruits who were given vague and misleading instructions. Their mission was to attack the village where the miko resided and assassinate her from afar. They were told nothing of the Shikon Jewel, and Boss made sure to interrogate them thoroughly before selecting them for the mission. All five men chosen were skilled killers, but they lacked in the area of intelligence. However, they were capable of taking orders, which is a quality that Boss wanted for his crew.</p><p>The group left without any pomp or circumstance and made their quiet journey to the Priestess' village. They followed their instructions as well as they could. Get to the village. Find the miko. Kill her without being seen. Boss hadn't expected the lot to be able to carry out the job without being seen. He hoped that with the instruction, they would attempt to avoid being seen and also avoid coming upon the Shikon Jewel as well. It was a foolish plan, but it was being carried out by stupid men.</p><p>After a week, Boss became a bit more temperamental than usual. He was agitated and on edge, waiting for the men to return. It was simple; kill the miko. It should have taken little to no skill. Even Boss's most inept bandit could have carried out the task by now; he would occasionally shout to no one at all. Boss was short with everyone and did not entertain anyone during the time the group had been gone. Since Boss was keeping everyone away, he lashed out at the one closest to him; Inu.</p><p>On top of little to no food or sleep, Boss had taken to subjugating Inu at any random opportunity. Boss couldn't hurt Inu. Even he knew that his pet was something more than he could ever be, but while Boss held the leash, he could harness that power. Rather than physically hurt Inu, he would demean him by treating him like the dog that Boss pretended he was. The deprivation of sleep and food were what took their toll on Inu. He was weakened and had little drive to play Boss's sadistic games. Inu hadn't been treated this cruelly for some time, but he had weathered worse and would weather this. It would soon pass as it always had.</p><p>A day or so later, one of the bandits returned. The man, bruised and muddy, hurried into Boss's house, newly procured from some neighboring lord after Boss had blown his up. The man panted like he had run the entire way from the Priestess's village, and judging from the bandit's wild and weary appearance. Boss was inclined to believe that is precisely what he had done.</p><p>Once the man had been ushered inside by another of the henchmen, Boss dismissed him, leaving just the bandit who had returned.</p><p>"Where are the others?" Boss inquired.</p><p>"They...they were...they…" the bandit sputtered, failing to complete his thought.</p><p>Impatience was painted onto Boss's every feature and motion. "They were what? Spit it out, will ye?!"</p><p>The bandit winced and took a deep breath, "They were killed. By-by-by the Miko. We's thought she was justa shrine maiden, see? But-but-but…"</p><p>"But what? Spit it out, man!"</p><p>"But theys was killed by her. She took us out one by one wif her bow. Pretty sure the lil un with her helped."</p><p>"Hmm," Boss contemplated the situation. "Didn't think she would put up much of a fight," he said to himself. "Well, that makes the path clear." He motioned a dismissal to the bandit, who hurried out with more determination than he had arrived with, happy to be away from Boss's wrath at a failed mission.</p><p>"S'pose this will be one for you, Inu," Boss said almost absently. He tapped the floor with his foot, signaling Inu to come out from a room where he had been tasked to remain hidden. Boss did not want anyone to see the secret weapon that he kept hidden away. Just the recent exposure to possibly more than half of the band was enough for Boss to consider having Inu exterminate those men to maintain that secret. However, Boss ultimately decided to use the sighting of Inu to bolster fear and respect in his men.</p><p>Once Inu appeared from the separate room, Boss waved him over. "S'pose this warrants a meal and a full night's sleep for ye."</p><p>Inu perked up at the thought of sleep and food. He didn't care what he would have to do to get it.</p><hr/><p>Boss made the journey himself, with Inu's assistance, that is. They arrived at the village where the miko was said to live in short order. Boss did not risk bringing anyone from the band this time. The only reason he came was to hold the leash.</p><p>"Listen, Inu. Yer gonna go and kill that Priestess. She'll be nothing for ye. Once it gets dark, ye go! And hurry. I don't want to be out here all night. Ye understand." Inu ducked his head in response.</p><p>They had waited in a secluded area until nightfall, but earlier, Boss had traveled into the village alone to scout the area and see if he could gather intel on the local Priestess. Fortunately for him, the town was rather forthcoming with fond admiration for their beloved miko. Many people practically laid out her daily routine. Boss learned where she lived, what her favorite foods were, her usual errands, and who she usually spoke to. With that intel, the pair were able to stake out a position by a bridge where the miko was said to walk near the end of the day. It was close to the treeline, which would make for a hasty retreat once everything was said and done.</p><p>Inu had been instructed to stay out of sight. Boss even went so far as to put a cap over Inu's ears and cropped hair so as not to draw too much interest in the off chance that Inu was spotted. What good that would have done would remain to be seen. Inu still had an air of power to him that even Boss could not cover-up. It was another reason that Boss kept Inu secluded. People could sense that he was different before even laying eyes on him.</p><p>The sun was setting, and the miko was rumored to travel this way on her way home. Sure enough, she appeared. In solitude, she strode down the path purposefully.</p><p>"Damn, what a pity. Sure is a good looking one that miko," Boss commented aloud. He said it as an afterthought, even the Priestess's beauty would not perturb him from carrying out this dirty deed.</p><p>Inu could smell her coming before Boss had laid eyes on her. The smell, though, as clean and fresh as spring rain, could not do her countenance justice. Inu had relatively little experience with females since becoming a possession. The women that frequented the band were neither pleasant to behold nor many. Boss's men sought out the pleasure of women away from their encampment and holdings, and the women who did make it back to the band of bandits were usually shared commodities that Inu did not concern himself with. Not that he would have been allowed. Boss ensured that Inu was kept out of sight from prying eyes, and that also meant female company. This was especially true when Boss would bring females into the house at night, as Boss was surely no eunuch to deny the pleasure of a woman's company from time to time.</p><p>The woman approaching had her hands clasped before her as if in prayer. Her large, round eyes were a deep pool of dark brown radiance that gleamed with intelligence and also, markedly, sadness. Her jet black hair was long and looked impossibly soft as it cascaded down her back, held together by a simple tie. Her elegant frame denoted a hint of some unknown power that Inu could barely pick up. Around her neck was a beautiful throng of elegant beading that held a large, round jewel. She held that Jewel to her lips, which Inu could see move wordlessly while she silently prayed into it.</p><p>"Best wipe the drool from yer chin, boy," Boss said harshly, bringing Inu out of his trance. Inu quickly ducked his head to avoid punishment.</p><p>"Quick now, before the time passes us by. I shall go and approach the lass, and ye take care of her when I say, neh?" he asked as if Inu had a choice in the matter. Without a second thought, Boss ran out into the road confronting the Priestess. "Miss!" he shouted, "Pray, offer yer assistance. My companion is beyond this bend and injured. You are the Priestess of this village, neh?"</p><p>The miko halted, quickly tucking away the Jewel into her kosode. "Lead the way," she responded.</p><p>Inu could see Boss's face as he turned to lead her in his direction; it was smug and nefarious.</p><p>While they closed the distance, several yards, the maiden engaged Boss in a quick conversation, inquiring the nature of the injury and whereabout the companion lay in wait. "Just down this hill, lady…" Boss trailed off, leading her to provide her name. For what reason, Inu did not know since he had been tasked with killing her momentarily. "Kikyo," she supplied.</p><p>Boss turned and grabbed her hand, "My thanks to ye Lady Kikyo."</p><p>She looked at him warily, unsure of why he had stopped abruptly away from wherever the injured traveling companion may be. Boss still held her hand and tightened his grip when he yelled, "Inu!"</p><p>Hearing his name, he leaped up and out of the ditch he had been crouching in. He readied his claws and sailed to her, prepared to do his duty. His movements were quick to the mortal eye, but to Inu, it seemed as if he were floating. It was during this time that he felt pain bloom in his side and a force that pushed him off course and into the ground. With a snarl, Inu rose to his feet and looked to his side to see an arrow protruding. He yanked it out and threw the shaft to the side. He looked back up to see there was another miko, a much younger one further up the path welding a bow that was pointed right at him. He shifted his gaze to where Boss was, but he was now on the ground with his arms raised in surrender while the Priestess, Kikyo, pointed a nocked arrow at his throat.</p><p>"Be gone demon before I dispatch you to the hell from which you came!" Kikyo shouted. She risked a glance at Inu, who felt intense pressure to save his master.</p><p>"Inu!" Boss shouted, angrily.</p><p>Inu jumped towards Kikyo, relying on his speed, and knocked the weapon from her grasp. The cap that Boss had placed on his head flew free, revealing his ears and shaggy silver hair. He put out his clawed hand and pulled Boss from the ground, holding on to him before shouldering past Kikyo to deal with the new miko. He let go of Boss and dashed to the young girl. He put his hand to the now bleeding wound on his side, rubbing his claws in the warm, sticky substance. The young girl tried to follow his zig-zagging path with her weapon, but she was too inexperienced. She let off a shot but missed. When she reached behind her back to pull another arrow, Inu threw the droplets of blood in her direction. He intended to maim her hand and discourage her from using her bow, but his aim was not as accurate, and some of the spray hit her in the face. With a scream, she grabbed at her eye and dropped to her knees in agony. Inu felt pity at the injury he had bestowed but could not stop. He turned and found that the miko, Kikyo had run over and confronted him with her gleaming arrow.</p><p>The tip of the arrow shown brightly with a light that looked quite agonizing. "Stay still beast!" she yelled.</p><p>He regarded her for a moment while she had an arrow pointed at his chest. She hardly seemed as weak and incapable as she had been painted out to be. Her expression denoted one of confidence and wisdom beyond her years, although there was still a sadness just behind her eyes. For an instant, Inu felt oddly connected to this woman whom he had never met. It was as if she shared his pain, his burden of living a life, not of their own—prisoners to fate.</p><p>She must have felt it, too, as she hesitated from letting the arrow fly. "Why have you come?" she demanded with an air of authority. Her eyes were fierce, and Inu wanted to answer her, but he had no words. He decided to say something, anything, and opened his mouth to speak but was distracted once Kikyo's eyes bulged open in surprise and pain. She grunted, and droplets of blood began to pool at the corner of her mouth. The arrow lost its glow, and the bow lowered, falling from her fingers. Her knees seemed to give out from under her, but she did not fall. Behind her stood Boss, who gripped her arm near the shoulder and prevented her from dropping, though she did become limp in his grasp. Boss was not a particularly large man. He had grown soft in the middle with age, but age had not curbed his enthusiasm for power. And right now, the woman he held stood in the way of that power. The dagger he had used, slick with Kikyo's blood, fell to the ground once he grabbed her other arm to hold her steady. "Inu!" he shouted, "Finish her now!"</p><p>Inu hesitated again. He had never been called to kill a woman before. Typically women stayed behind the scenes of any power play that Inu had been a witness to. He saw a trickle of blood drip down from the corner of her mouth. Her head rose to regard him with steely eyes. There was hatred and betrayal in those eyes, though why she would display the secondary emotion was beyond him. He reached up to strike her, following his orders but could not bring himself to do so.</p><p>"What are ye waiting for, Inu?! Do it now!" Boss hollered, holding the miko still. She did not attempt to break free from his grasp, even though Inu suspected she could have done so. Still, he could not bring himself to strike her as she stood defenselessly. "Damn it, dog! Sit!"</p><p>Inu felt that familiar compulsion to meet his face to the ground. He was dragged down by an unseen force that encircled his neck. From the ground, he heard a scuffle coming from Boss and Kikyo. Once the force released Inu, he rose, pushing himself up with his arms into a crouch. The miko had pulled out of Boss's hold and grabbed up her bow. She used the weapon like a bludgeon and swung it around mightily, connecting with Boss's face. The blow knocked Boss out and sent him to the ground. She then jumped to her sling of arrows, pulling one free and deftly drawing it with her aim focused on him.</p><p>Ignoring her, Inu clambered over to where Boss laid unconscious. He knew that if Boss woke up, there would be hell to pay, so he stayed by his side. Without direction, he did not know what to do. He could kill the miko as previously instructed, but Inu reasoned in his mind that if Boss wanted him to continue to kill her, he would instruct Inu to do so. So, Inu would wait by Boss's side until he woke up.</p><p>"You poor pitiful creature," Kikyo crooned. "There is no way you could be yokai. Even the weakest yokai has more pride in it's slimiest tentacle than to debase itself so." She took a breath as if considering her options, "Perhaps I should put you out of your misery creature."</p><p>"Sis-Sister!" a voice called. Kikyo kept the bow aimed at Inu but felt confident enough that he would not make a move and turned towards the voice.</p><p>The younger miko ran towards them; a hand clasped over her eye. "Sister, why are you waiting? Kill them. They are here to try and take the Shikon no Tama!" She had regained her bow and held it in her free hand.</p><p>"Kaede…" Kikyo said, assessing her younger sister's injury. "Get back to the village and wait. I can handle this."</p><p>"But, sister...Kikyo...you have not dispatched these thieves yet. Why are you hesitating? We knew there would be more assassins." Kaede pointed her bow at the interlopers. "I can't believe it's just an old man and his pet yokai. To even think one could tame a yokai," she marveled.</p><p>"It's not a yokai," Kikyo pointed out. "He's a hanyo. Half and half."</p><p>"Whatever it...he is...it's trying to take the Shikon Jewel. We cannot let it fall into the hands of anyone who would taint it," Kaede reasoned.</p><p>"Do you presume to tell me I am incapable of doing my duties, little sister?" Kikyo asked captiously.</p><p>"N-n-no, sister," Kaede responded, abashed. "I just...Sister! You are wounded!" she pointed out in alarm. She saw the blood blooming from the back of her sister's white garments and the blood that had begun to dry, forming a crusty line down her chin.</p><p>"It would seem so," Kikyo said. She looked back to the hanyo that crouched before her. He seemed not to grasp the gravity of his situation that he was about to die. He was either confident or simple, and his behavior indicated the latter.</p><p>"Your name is 'Inu' then?" Kikyo asked. She lowered her bow, her earlier feeling of urgency had abated somewhat. She no longer felt threatened by the creature before her, who remained motionless and nearly oblivious to everything around him, aside from the old man lying next to him. At the mention of his name, his ears twitched. "Inu? She repeated when she saw his response.</p><p>Still, he would not meet her eyes. The miko took a deep breath and raised her bow back up, pulling the string taut. "Such a pity to kill such a witless creature who can only respond to his master's commands. All the same, though. I cannot allow the Jewel to fall into the wrong hands. Only a wish made upon the purified Jewel can remove the temptation it poses from the world. Begone from this world and your bonds Inu."</p><p>She aimed her arrow at Inu's chest, and as she prepared to release the arrow, she heard a mumbling come from the old man. "<em>Sssstopp her</em>…" he slurred. Inu's ears swiveled to his master, and hearing the command, he leaped up from his position and assaulted the astounded miko. He snapped the bow in half and slung the arrows far away. Having pushed her down, he placed a foot upon her chest to prevent her from rising. She did attempt to get up, but Inu was much stronger; he was not even putting much effort into holding her.</p><p>"Sister!" the young Kaede shouted. She held her bow, but still could not properly wield it while holding her eye.</p><p>Boss grunted and picked himself up off of the ground. He rubbed at his sore head and found where Kikyo lay upon the ground. He walked over and leveled a kick into her unprotected side. She gasped and clutched at her side. "Stupid miko bitch!" Boss sputtered, aiming another kick and exacting his vengeance upon her. "Was gonna give ye a quick death, but now it seems it'll have to be slow." He reached down and pulled the Jewel out that had been tucked inside her kosode. She gasped when his hand lingered and brushed far below where the Jewel had been nestled. Her eyes flashed with anger and outrage. "Hnh," Boss chuckled, "Never got that kinda attention being a miko did ye? I'm sure ye like it," he said lasciviously. He straightened, tugging the Jewel off from the necklace in the process. He pulled it up close to inspect it.</p><p>"Doesn't look like much," he stated in indifference.</p><p>"You will never get what you are looking for! The Jewel will never grant your wish without being purified," Kikyo spat from under Inu's heel. She struggled and pulled at Inu's foot in vain.</p><p>"Stupid girl. What makes ye think I want to use this?" he asked rhetorically. He held the Jewel up as if it were insignificant. "I have no use for such a relic. I have all the power I need," he nodded his head towards Inu. "I'm just here to make sure that this doesn't ever fall into the wrong hands."</p><p>"Fool! You cannot destroy the Jewel!" Kikyo snapped.</p><p>"Forgive me, lady, but I am the one over here while ye are still sprawled at my feet. Who plays the fool in this game? I have the higher ground," he scoffed. He walked over to his dagger that had been discarded and retrieved that as well. He brandished it and walked back over to where Kikyo was sprawled. Kneeling, he pressed the blade to her throat. "And ye, are going to take the Jewel with ye to yer death."</p><p>"NO!" cried the younger girl, Kaede. She ran wildly towards where Boss knelt, blood pouring from a horrendous wound that had taken her eye. She held her bow and had an arrow ready to loose. "Get away from her!" she shouted, releasing an arrow that missed by inches from Inu's head. Inu watched silently as she approached, unperturbed.</p><p>Boss stood up and growled in frustration, "When will these women learn their place?"</p><p>Kaede closed the distance and pulled another arrow from her string and aimed it at Boss while she ran. Boss pointed at her, "Inu, stop that brat."</p><p>Inu jumped off of Kikyo and ran towards the girl. She must have anticipated this; instead of trying to shoot Inu, she threw her bow towards her sister, who scrambled for the weapon much quicker than Boss could get at her. She picked it up and ran a few steps away from the man, who was not physically able to keep up with her.</p><p>Inu tackled the girl and threw her out of the way. He hoped she would stay down. He did not want to hurt them, but he knew he would have to if Boss commanded it. "Inu!" Boss shouted. Foam flew from his mouth in a rage. He was being bested by a pair of women, and he was livid for it. How could his dog, his secret weapon, be overcome by a maiden and a girl-child? "Stupid dog! I'll kill ye after this!"</p><p>He then realized that he had the Jewel in hand. "Inu! Get us outta here!"</p><p>Inu's head snapped and changed course to intercept Boss. He jumped over and pulled Boss into his arms and leaped up and away from the two women. As he sailed towards the trees, he felt another pain blossom in his leg. He landed, putting his master aside and swatted the menacing arrow away. Boss looked angry, but he saw the arrow and looked around to see the lady Kikyo, a determined look on her face, run towards them, her sister trailing behind. He looked around in a panic. "Let's go! Now!"</p><p>As his words left his mouth, another arrow flew and connected with Inu in his chest. The force of the arrow pushed him back into a large tree, pinning him. Inu grunted and slowly glanced at the arrow in his chest. His eyelids felt heavy, and his thoughts began to muddle. He grabbed at the arrow to try and pull free, but his limbs felt weak, and he could not even wrap his hand around the shaft to pull it out before his arms fell to his side. He briefly saw Boss at his side, trembling.</p><p>"Drop it!" Kikyo called to the old man. She pointed an arrow at him in a threat of what was to come if he did not obey.</p><p>Boss quickly dropped the Jewel and raised both hands in front of himself. Then, he turned and ran.</p><p>"Sister! You are letting him get away?" Kaede asked her sister as they approached the pinned Inu.</p><p>"He can cause no harm without his pet," Kikyo responded. She reached the tree and placed a hand on the arrow embedded in Inu's chest. "I seal you to this tree, demon," she said aloud. In a quieter voice, she whispered to him as his consciousness slipped away, "Maybe in another life, Inu…".</p><p>Kaede looked up at the hanyo, who now looked as if he were sleeping peacefully. She walked up to him and quickly poked his leg to see if he was truly dead. "Kikyo," she began, still looking at Inu in disbelief, "Is he dead?" When she did not get a response, she turned to see Kikyo on the ground. "Kikyo!"</p><p>"The old...man…" Kikyo got out feebly.</p><p>Kaede tried to put pressure on the wound near Kikyo's back. "Sister!"</p><p>"It's okay...Kaede. At least you won't have to fight off any more demons or bandits coming to assault the village."</p><p>"But, I thought that the Jewel couldn't be destroyed?" Kaede asked incredulously.</p><p>"Burn it…"Kikyo gasped. "Send it to the next world with me." She grasped her sister's hands and pulled them to her chest. "Be strong little sister…"</p><p>Kaede sat with Kikyo, clasping her hands until she drew her last breath. Tears streamed down her face until the end. Finally, she pulled herself away from Kikyo's grasp and stood up. She stepped over to where Inu was pinned in the tree and looked solemnly up at him.</p><p>She followed her sister's instructions having Kikyo's corpse burned and the Shikon no Tama along with it. The funeral pyre was set up in sight of the sacred tree where Inu was pinned. Kaede found it fitting that the hanyo was present for this occasion, even if he was sealed. She looked from the burning embers up to the large Goshinboku tree—a fitting send-off for her sister who had endured so much for so little.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Until next time….</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth Time's the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Four</strong>: <strong>Fourth Time's the Charm</strong></p><p>Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p>
<hr/><p>It was the day of her fifteenth birthday. It was just as normal as any other day except she was another year older. She didn't feel any different, and she certainly didn't expect anything miraculous to happen. She had to leave for school in a moment, and there would definitely be no special treatment there outside of a few "Happy Birthday" proclamations from her friends.</p><p>"I'm leaving!" she called as she bounded out the door. It was a crisp, fall day, and the leaves had not yet begun to change from varying shades of green into their vibrant fall colors. It was chillier in the morning hours but still pleasant during midday enough to justify no sweater for her trip to school. This day looked promising. No clouds in the sky and everything was cheerful. The birds chirped, and the different critters scuttled around the perimeter of her home in their usual fashion.</p><p>She began her usual journey to school, hoping to meet up with some of her friends on the way. As she passed the shrine, she saw her brother, Souta, poke his head out as he heard her approach. "Hey, Kagome," he called.</p><p>"Souta? What are you doing? You shouldn't be playing in the shrine," Kagome told him. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"</p><p>"Buyo's down there, and I can't get him to come out," Souta pouted. He looked back down into the darkness of the shrine. "Plus, it's really dark down there…"</p><p>"Well, yeah," she confirmed. She stepped into the dark shrine, the only light source pooled in from the open door, leaving much of the shrine still shrouded in darkness.</p><p>They heard scratching from the darkness where the sealed well was. "Wha-What was that?" Souta asked.</p><p>"Probably...the cat!" Kagome teased.</p><p>Souta grimaced, "We should go down and check. And by we, I mean you!"</p><p>Kagome sighed, "Fine. I will go down there and show you; it's just the cat." She stepped towards the stairs that descended towards the sealed well, which she vaguely remembered was named the 'Bone Eater's Well.' A shiver ran down her spine.</p><p>As she stepped tentatively on the first step, she heard something that caused her to jolt. "Kagome!"</p><p>She nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to find one of her friends poking her head into the shrine. "Oh, Eri! You startled me."</p><p>Eri, one of Kagome's best friends, waved Kagome up, refusing to enter the shrine. "Hey, it's creepy down there."</p><p>Kagome exited the shrine, much to Souta's protest, "But, Kagome, what about Buyo?"</p><p>"He'll be fine, Souta. Just leave the shrine door open a little, and he will find his way out when he's ready!" she called, hurrying off with Eri towards school.</p><p>"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Eri said. "I waited for you, but you never came. I thought I would swing by to see if you were playing hooky on your birthday."</p><p>"Who me? What could I possibly have better to do than go to school with you guys?" Kagome laughed.</p><p>Eri laughed, "We'd better hurry. I left Yuka and Ayumi waiting. Also, act surprised when you see them."</p><p>Both of the girls giggled, "Fine," Kagome responded, "I'll do my best."</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>Every year now, and sometimes on more than one occasion, Kagome would feel drawn to the shrine. They were always unusual scenarios that revolved more around happenstance than a calling.</p><p>The next year it had been her grandfather, Jii-chan, who had sent her to the shrine. "Kagome, I think I left something in the shrine. Go fetch it for me, dear!"</p><p>Or the year after that, there had been a horrible rainstorm that produced hail the size of golf balls. The storm had severely damaged the shrine entrance and required repairs. That time Kagome had been sent out to assess the damage and report back.</p><p>Then the year after that, Kagome's friends had been staying over for a late study session, and they decided to go and check the shrine out, one of her friends intrigued by her grandfather's stories.</p><p>All these times, Kagome had been thwarted from going to close to the sealed well. Not that she had much desire to be near it anyway. Even the name of the well was off-putting; 'Bone Eater's Well.' It implied maybe something sinister happened there in the past, and her Jii-chan had told one too many ghost stories for her to go near it willingly.</p><p>Now she was eighteen and had finished high school. Kagome knew that she wanted to go to college to be a doctor so she could help people, and she would be leaving her home soon for an apartment near campus. She had procured a job at a local shop that would help her to pay her expenses during the next six years she would spend at school. Kagome was excited and nervous about making this big step, but she also began to feel a little melancholy over leaving everything she knew. Her life was pleasant enough, but she had always secretly wished for something...<em>more</em>...except she was not sure what the 'more' was. Perhaps that is what her calling to medical school was, she would think.</p><p>One day before she was set to leave home for the last time, she took a walk around the shrine. She fondly remembered Jii-chan's silly stories that usually began with "Its history begins with…" Although, she could never actually remember the stories beyond that. 'Hmm,' she would think to herself, 'Funny I cannot even remember one thing.'</p><p>She walked up to the shrine door and pulled the door open a little. A musty, old smell flowed out and around her. She took a look inside and began to shut the door closed. No sooner than she began to close the door that Buyo ducked in. "No! Buyo!" She groaned and threw the door open.</p><p>"Silly cat. What is your fascination with this shrine?" she called down. "Mrooowww," she heard in response.</p><p>Kagome sighed. Buyo was always getting into places where he didn't belong. Usually, she would just let him do his thing, be curious and all, but today she felt compelled to get him out of this creepy place. Plus, no one would be around much today, and Jii-chan would be displeased to find the shrine door left open. Last time Jii-chan had harped on about how anyone who passed through could go in and desecrate the sacred shrine, yadda yadda. Kagome did not want to upset Jii-chan, even though nobody in their right mind would go near the creepy old well just for the fun of it.</p><p>"Buyo," Kagome called. "Get up here."</p><p>She heard another sound. "<em>Shhhsk….shhhsk</em>."</p><p>"Here, kitty, kitty. Come on, Buyo. I'll get you a nice can of food. You like that, right?" Kagome pleaded. She stepped down on the first step towards the well. It loomed eerily down at the bottom of the shrine. "Brrrrow," she heard from behind the well.</p><p>"Buyo. Tch tch tch. Come on, Buyo." She stepped down another step. She could hear the cat call out occasionally, exploring the darkness of the well, probably looking for spiders or other creepy crawlers.</p><p>Another step down. Kagome could vaguely make out sticks shaped like bones. Nope, those were bones, all right.</p><p>"Buyo!" she whispered with urgency. The closer she got to the well, the more she felt compelled not to make as much noise. As if something inside the well would hear her and come out.</p><p>She sighed again. "Okay, Buyo. This is your last warning. If you don't get over here...I'll...I'll…." she trailed off.</p><p>There was that noise again, '<em>Tssshhkk….tssshhhkkk.</em>' It seemed to be coming from inside of the well. There was no way that Buyo could have gotten into the sealed well, right?</p><p>"Buyo," she whispered again. This time there was no response from the cat. Maybe he had somehow gotten into the well. Cats were notorious for slipping into small places. Quietly, she approached the sealed well. "Buyo," she whispered.</p><p>"Meowww!" called the cat as he jumped up on top of the well. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. "Buyo!" she exclaimed. "Silly cat, what do you think you are doing down here? Exploring? Why don't we go explore a can of wet food instead?"</p><p>Kagome grabbed the cat around it's middle and lifted him off of the well. As she did, she heard a creak coming from the lid of the well. She slowly turned around to see where the noise was coming from. '<em>Krrkkkk</em>' The sound must have startled the cat because he began squirming within her arms, trying to get loose. She dropped him, and he dashed up the stairs and out of the shrine in short order. There was an ominous feeling in the air, and Kagome felt the urge to run as well. She made to vault up the steps, but something burst out of the well and grabbed her from behind. "AHHH," she screamed as she was pulled back.</p><p>Her mind was racing, and all she could feel was the grasp of six hands pulling at her. Somehow she was able to flip around and come face to face with the people who had grabbed her, only to find that it was just one...thing...with six arms. "What the?!" she shouted.</p><p>The creature holding her smiled with its human-esque face, though to call it human was a gross injustice. "I feel it here!" the creature rasped. "My body...my body is regrowing!" It began to nuzzle her body with its face as if smelling her. A grotesquely long tongue spilled from its maw and ran over her neck and face in a warm, smelly, slimy trail. "Oh, God! That's so gross! Get off of me!" Kagome screamed.</p><p>She pulled her arm free from one of the creature's arms and grabbed its face, hoping to push it away from her. She saw a light build-up from beneath her hands and blast the creature away, disintegrating it. With a thud, she landed at the bottom of the well. "Ooomph," she grunted.</p><p>A far off voice rasped, "The Jewel... I shall have it…"</p><p>Kagome looked around and saw pieces of the creature around her, effectively disproving her 'this is just a dream' theory. She could see the remnants of flesh begin to move around her, and with a quick burst of energy, she pulled herself up and climbed up and out of the well.</p><p>It was bright, brighter than it should have been in the shrine, unless the creature had destroyed part of the building, allowing sunlight to pour in. However, Kagome did not remember anything but the lid of the well being destroyed before she had been pulled in. This must be something else, she thought.</p><p>Once she crested the top of the well, she looked around and saw vines and trees and much more green than she remembered there being back home. She almost began to panic until she saw something familiar...the Goshinboku tree. She ran towards it, hoping that she had inhaled too much mold from the old shrine that induced hallucinations, but that hope shattered once she got close to the tree. It was definitely the Goshinboku tree, but as she walked around its massive trunk, she halted when she noticed there was a man pinned against the tree.</p><p>The first thing she should have noticed was the arrow protruding from his chest, or the fact that he was dressed strangely, or his unnaturally silver hair, but what piqued her interest was his ears. They protruded from the top of his head rather than where normal ears would be, and to top it off, they were not normal ears at all, but those of maybe a dog. '<em>Were they real?</em>' she asked herself. There was only one way to find out, so she climbed up the tree-thickened vines that held the man securely against its trunk to take a closer look.</p><p>Kagome marveled at the man's appearance. He looked so peaceful as if in a deep slumber. There was something different about him, not just his ears, but something else that set him apart. Hesitantly, she reached up and touched the ears. They were velvety soft and warm. Suddenly she felt abashed with herself. '<em>Am I really touching his ears</em>?' she thought, mentally scolding herself. She pulled back a little to get a better look at him and found a pair of golden eyes staring at her.</p><p>"Ai!" she shrieked and fell back, landing on the ground before him on her rump. He was awake and had caught her tweaking his ears! How humiliating, she lamented. She rose, brushing herself off, and looked up at him. He merely stared at her from his position on the tree. He made no move to come down. Perhaps he could not.</p><p>"Hey," she called tentatively. "Are you stuck up there?"</p><p>He looked at her curiously but stayed silent. It was then that she noticed the arrow lodged in his chest. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, climbing back up to him. "There's an arrow in your chest! Are you okay?"</p><p>The strange man couldn't seem to move anything but his head, and he only continued to stare. When she reached him, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Should I try and pull it out?" she asked.</p><p>He looked down at the arrow and back up at her, but did not answer. "Okay then," she said. "How about we just get this out and go from there?" She grabbed the arrow, and with mental gumption, she began to pull, rather than pull free, the arrow vanished. The man's eyes popped open in surprise. "Whoah!" she called, surprised herself, and fell back again.</p><p>"Damn." She stood back up, rubbing her rear yet again. If she weren't going to be bruised before, she would be now. She looked up and saw the strange silver-haired man had fallen to the ground and remained in an animalistic crouch. He reminded her of an animal, surely. A dog would be the best way to describe it, and the ears on the top of his head were evidence enough for that.</p><p>"Umm," Kagome began, not knowing what to say or do here, "Are you okay?" She took a few steps towards him, and he seemed to shy away with his body. He looked around in every which direction before sniffing the air and suddenly bounding off, leaving her alone in an unfamiliar place.</p><p>"You're welcome!" she called after him. "The nerve of that guy…" she grumbled. "Oh well, better get used to it now. The profession that I am going into is often a thankless one," she said to herself.</p><p>"<em><strong>There!"</strong></em> a voice called from the direction she had come. Kagome swiveled to see the creature from before launching towards her. "Oh my gosh!" she yelled, turning to run. Before she turned, she had gotten a good look at the thing. Its top half was a human woman—a woman with six arms, but a woman no less. From the waist down, the creature resembled a centipede with multiple legs working their way towards her.</p><p>As she ran, she saw things whir past her head and a shrill yell from the creature behind her, "<em><strong>AIEEE. You cannot stop me. I shall have it!"</strong></em></p><p>Kagome saw figures before her wielding an assortment of weapons. They stood at the edge of the woods, just outside of the greenery, and were shooting and throwing things at the creature behind her. "It's a girl!" one marveled. "She must be a demon coming from the woods!" another reasoned.</p><p>Kagome ran over to them, breathing hard, "What is that thing?"</p><p>The people parted and allowed an older woman through. She looked haggard and angry, with an eyepatch over her left eye. The old woman reminded Kagome of an elderly pirate, "You girl! Where did you come from?" She seemed menacing and pointed a bow at her.</p><p>Kagome raised her hands in defense, "Uh, my name is Kagome, and I came from Tokyo?" she said in an unsure tone.</p><p>The old woman lowered the bow she seemed to double use as a walking staff. "Hmm," the woman speculated. "You bear a striking resemblance to her..."</p><p>"To...to whom?" Kagome asked, her hands still raised. Feeling foolish, she lowered them.</p><p>"Kaede-sama!" one of the assembled people called. "Nothing is working! The demon comes!"</p><p>"Stand back, child!" the old woman yelled.</p><p>"<strong>Give it to me! The Shikon no Tama is MIIINNNEEEE! I shall take it from you!</strong>" the creature hissed as it propelled forward Kagome's direction.</p><p>The old woman, Kaede, looked at Kagome in confusion, "The Jewel? You have it?" she asked harshly.</p><p>Kagome jumped back, "What? No! I don't know what it wants from me... Lookout!"</p><p>The centipede demon catapulted towards her and leveled into Kagome, sending her flying. "Aiiieee!" Kagome hollered. The centipede demon grabbed at her arms and pulled her up. The tongue rolled out of its mouth and whipped around in a snake-like fashion. "Eww eww eww!" she shrieked. The centipede demon held Kagome still and scanned her body frantically before settling on Kagome's side. Sharp, jagged teeth appeared as the demon unhinged its jaw and opened its maw. Before Kagome had time to register what was happening, the demon bit into her side, causing her to blackout momentarily in pain as a chunk of her flesh was rent from her.</p><p>The demon casually threw Kagome aside, having removed what it sought. A round jewel dropped to the ground in front of her.</p><p>"It cannot be!" Kaede gasped. The people accompanying her remarked among themselves over the queer Jewel that had flown from Kagome's body.</p><p>Kagome quickly came to in just enough time to evade the centipede demon from consuming her. She had landed on her belly and saw the small Jewel before her. 'That was inside of me?' she pondered. She could feel the demonic creature coming towards her. It helped that the thing kept yelling for the Shikon Jewel as it plunged for her, giving Kagome the indication that she needed to roll over and throw her hands out in front of her. What good throwing her hands out would do, she wasn't sure, but the power that pooled into her hands and blasted the centipede into nothingness was helpful.</p><p>Kagome panted on the ground and brought her hands to her face in shock, "What in the world?" She hadn't had the opportunity to let everything that had just happened sink in before she was pulled to her feet by one of the men who had battled the creature.</p><p>"Quick! Take the pieces back to the dry well and throw it in before it has a chance to reform!" the old woman instructed. People hurried to obey, picking up the scattered pieces and running them towards the well.</p><p>Kagome felt a dull throb in her side, her adrenaline still pumping and preventing her from feeling most of the pain she knew she would endure later. The old woman approached her and pointed at the Goshinboku tree. "What have you done?" she asked accusatorily.</p><p>"Wha-what do you mean?" Kagome asked, unsure of the implication.</p><p>"There was a demon sealed to that tree by my sister over 50 years ago," Kaede explained.</p><p>Kagome gulped, "A demon, you say? He looked harmless enough."</p><p>"So you did release him then?" she asked again.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kagome responded.</p><p>"Hnnnnh," the old woman grunted. "Come with me," she said. She bent over and laboriously retrieved the Shikon no Tama from the ground before Kagome's feet. Together they walked out of the forest and towards a village. Kagome marveled at the sight. '<em>It's like out of a history book!</em>'</p><p>The woman brought her to her little house, pulling the woven reed door up so that they could enter. She ushered Kagome in with a wave, "My name is Kaede. I am the village miko."</p><p>Kagome entered the small one-room home and supplied her name, "Pleased to meet you. I am Kagome, from the Higurashi Shrine."</p><p>"Come, child. Let's get that wound treated," Kaede said and went over to prepare a fire in the middle of the room.</p><p>Kagome sat down next to the fire and allowed herself to relax a bit. As she relaxed, her adrenaline waned, and she began to feel the throbbing pain from her side and various other places she hadn't realized she'd taken an injury.</p><p>"So you say you are a shrine maiden? That helps explain your spiritual powers," Kaede began while she prepared medicinal herbs.</p><p>Kagome felt unsure, "Uh, I wouldn't say that exactly. I'm going to school to become a doctor."</p><p>"Doc-tor?" Kaede paused, trying the word out. "I am unfamiliar with that term," she concluded.</p><p>"I suppose it would be like what you are doing now. Healing," Kagome supplied. She watched, fascinated, as Kaede expertly ground up some dried herbs and added liquids to it, continuing to mash it together.</p><p>"Hmm," Kaede said thoughtfully.</p><p>"You said that I resembled someone?" Kagome asked.</p><p>Kaede paused again, placing down her pestle and mortar bowl. She came over to Kagome and placed her hands upon her face, looking deeply into her eyes. Kagome nearly blushed, being judged so. "Yes, you greatly resemble my older sister, Kikyo," Kaede told her. She dropped her hands and went back to grinding the medicinal concoction.</p><p>Kagome looked around to see if Kaede shared this domicile with another person, "Is...is she around?"</p><p>"No," Kaede said firmly. "She died. Killed during a battle over the Shikon no Tama with the demon you released today."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Kagome said sadly.</p><p>Kaede regarded her solemnly over her mortar bowl. "How could you, child?" She must not have expected an answer, and she turned back to the task at hand. Once she finished mixing the salve, she had Kagome lift her shirt so that she could treat the open wound. It stung as Kaede spread it thickly, but it soon began to have a calming effect that pulled the pain away. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and stayed still so that Kaede could dress the wound appropriately.</p><p>"There," Kaede said finally. "That is done."</p><p>Kagome voiced her thanks and accepted a cup of hot tea offered to her. "Thank you for all your help Kaede. Might I ask what the Shikon no Tama is?"</p><p>Kaede pulled the Jewel out of a hidden pocket and placed it in Kagome's hands. "It is further proof that you must be the reincarnation of my sister," Kaede responded.</p><p>"Wait...what? That's not what I meant. Really? Reincarnation?" Kagome sputtered.</p><p>"Hnh, yes, child. That explains why you look so much like her, your spiritual powers, and the presence of the Jewel in this world. You see, the Shikon no Tama was cremated with Kikyo's body after she was killed," Kaede explained. "My sister was a powerful priestess and was tasked to protect the Jewel from those who would seek it for nefarious reasons. She was to purify it."</p><p>"And then what?" Kagome asked, intrigued by the story. "What happens after she purified it?"</p><p>Kaede pursed her lips in thought, "It was her lifelong duty to protect the Shikon no Tama and keep it pure. There was nothing else."</p><p>"Oh, I see," Kagome put her chin in her hand, the other brought the Jewel to her face to look upon it. "It doesn't look like much," she said finally.</p><p>Kaede stepped over and placed her hands over Kagome's, causing her to make a fist around the Jewel. "It may not look like much, but if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it would grant all the wielder's desires. As such, those who desire it are not after it for pure reasons. Most who come are searching for a way to increase their own power and propel their evil machinations. Both yokai and human alike."</p><p>Kagome looked up into Kaede's pleading eyes. The old woman seemed to be asking something else. "What am I supposed to do with it?" she voiced aloud.</p><p>"You've brought it into this world, and you are the only one with the power to protect it," Kaede informed her.</p><p>"Wait. What? Me?" Kagome exclaimed. "I... I'm not sure if I'm the one you want."</p><p>"Child, you've already demonstrated immense potential with your spiritual power. Once you've harnessed these abilities, you will be capable of great deeds. One of those being protecting the Shikon Jewel from evil beings. If one of these evil beings were to get ahold of it, life as we know it would cease to exist." Kaede explained with an air of gravity.</p><p>Kagome opened her hand to look at the Jewel again. It reminded her of a large pearl with its gleaming opalescence. "I see…" She closed her hand around it again and looked up to Kaede with resolve in her eyes. "I understand, then. I will protect it with my life. Tell me what I need to do."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Until next time….</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fox and the Hōshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Five</strong>: The Fox and the Hōshi</p><p>Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><hr/><p>The miko business was tough stuff, Kagome often thought to herself. It was grueling, selfless work that demanded all of her time and wherewithal to focus. Kaede told her that being a priestess was not something that could be learned overnight or in a handful of days or even months. She said that she and her sister had started their training as children and that if Kagome were even to become half the miko that Kikyo had been, she would have to pour all of her determination into it.</p><p>Kagome began to detest the comparison of herself to Kikyo, although it was difficult to hate someone who seemed to have such a pure heart and ultimately ended up giving her life to protect others. Still, it wasn't necessarily the best motivation tactic for her, but she could not bring herself to tell Kaede so.</p><p>Village life in of itself was hard. It was early to rise, and many, many chores that needed to be completed. Kagome never realized all the amenities she had taken for granted back home. Electricity, running water, transportation, indoor plumbing! To top it all off, she had to fit in her training regimen. Her days were packed full, and she often found she would fall asleep before her head hit the proverbial pillow, seeing as how those had not been invented yet. Yet, she could not find cause to complain. As much as she missed home and it's luxuries, something was fulfilling about being here and dedicating her life to protecting the Shikon no Tama.</p><p>Her days were never dull. Kagome often had to learn on the fly. Kikyo had the luxury of being tasked with the protection of the Jewel well after she had begun her priestess training. Kagome, on the other hand, had the mantle thrust upon her, and it was sink or swim. She chose to swim.</p><p>Within her first week of official miko training, a lesser yokai came and began wreaking havoc on the village and the surrounding area. Despite being classified as "lesser," the yokai was cunning. It had lied in wait, biding its time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Thankfully, it was a little too ambitious and had an intellect rivaled only by garden tools. The cunning patience only got the yokai as far as the end of Kagome's spiritual arrow. It wasn't an impressive shot, noted Kaede, but it got the job done. After that day, Kaede doubled Kagome's training on archery.</p><p>The villagers were a blessing. After Kagome had conquered the evil yokai, they began to bring her offerings. She was thankful for this since she often felt a burden to the village. They assured her it was not the case while keeping a respectful distance. However, Kagome did not feel reassured. She had come to the village with nothing and could offer nothing aside from protection from an affliction she was responsible for bringing upon them in the first place. Also, Kagome was diligent at learning healing techniques from Kaede to augment her priestess position. Coupled with the knowledge she had brought back from her time, she finally began to feel as though she could contribute something more to the village where she now resided.</p><p>Weeks passed and Kagome missed home terribly. Once, she tried to sneak out to the well just to see if she could slip through and let her family know she was okay. She planned to wait until night had fallen, and the village had finally quieted into slumber. She was successful in slipping out of Kaede's house, where she now resided, unnoticed, and making her way towards the well.</p><p>When Kagome got close, she began to hear a rustle from the trees. She stopped and assessed her surroundings, listening, and feeling for anything amiss. A gentle wind blew a cool, night breeze through her hair, and she tried to listen carefully, blocking out the sounds of nature. The frequent attacks for the Shikon Jewel were enough to keep her on edge, and now she was alone at night away from the safety the village afforded to her.</p><p>She heard the rustle again and quickly drew her bow, nocking an arrow and pointing it in the direction of the sound. "Show yourself, or I will shoot!" Kagome called.</p><p>She saw a flash of white, and Kagome instantly recalled the strange man from the Goshinboku tree. Occasionally, she wondered what had become of him. Kaede did not know much of him aside from what Kagome had already been told; a story about a dog and it's master.</p><p>The tree rustled once more, bringing Kagome back to the present, and a small figure appeared, trotting forward tentatively.</p><p>"A child?" Kagome questioned aloud, voicing her confusion. "Where did you come from?"</p><p>It dawned on Kagome that the child was no ordinary human. He sported a bushy tail, pointed ears, and small padded feet. Aside from his apparent attributes, Kagome was hesitant to point her weapon in the direction of this small and painfully cute Mononoke child. As he drew closer, he had a look of lost terror on his slanted, green eyes.</p><p>"Please help me, miko-sama," the young boy called to her with a wavering voice. He stopped just outside of her reach and pouted.</p><p>"What's the matter, little guy? Are you hurt? Are you lost?" Kagome asked, shouldering her weapon. She did not feel any threat coming from this young yokai, and all the others she had met so far had a distinct evil that seemed to radiate from them like a black aura.</p><p>"I-I-I dunno," he blubbered on the edge of tears. His lower lip was extended and quivering almost exaggeratedly.</p><p>Kagome felt her heart swell for this little guy. This was the Feudal Era, after all. There was always news coming to the village of war, pillaging, and other atrocities occurring all over the provinces. She stepped closer to the little yokai and knelt in front of him.</p><p>"Hey there, it's okay now," Kagome said in a reassuring tone.</p><p>The boy's head was lowered, and he raised his hand towards her as if he was expecting her to take him into her arms. She tried to duck her head to look at the boy's face only to notice his tears were fake, and he did not have a pout, but a mischievous grin on his little face. Kagome's brow knit in confusion, and as realization dawned her, it was too late. The child reached out and snatched the Shikon Jewel, yanking it from the throng around her neck and took off into the woods.</p><p>Kagome felt a surge of anger at having been duped by such an obvious trick, "Get back here, you little #! &amp;*$," she yelled and bounded off in hot pursuit of the small thief.</p><p>She darted into the woods, hot on the trail of the young yokai thief. Thankfully, the moon was bright, providing her enough light to keep on his trail. He was quick, but she was determined. Kagome followed him for a few yards, and when it became apparent that he wasn't losing her, he stopped and turned to face her. Even in the darkness, his green eyes flashed, and a smirk formed on his face.</p><p>"Stupid girl," he shouted at her. Then he held up the Shikon Jewel in between his thumb and forefinger in a taunting manner.</p><p>Kagome grimaced and quickly scanned the area. She didn't want to shoot him...yet. He seemed a little misguided but relatively innocent, despite his actions. She spied a loose stone and reached down and snagged it up, trying to formulate a plan.</p><p>"It wasn't too hard to trick ya," the boy taunted. "Or maybe you're just dumb for a human."</p><p>Kagome menacingly raised her hand, "Give it back, or so help me!"</p><p>The boy flashed a smile, "We've been watching you. You're soft, and I knew you wouldn't be hard to trick," he repeated with childlike sincerity.</p><p>"We?" Kagome questioned. "What kind of yokai are you supposed to be, kid? A little shit demon?"</p><p>The boy frowned, "I'm a Kitsune!" he yelled defensively.</p><p>"That explains a lot." She kept her hand raised and watched the kitsune's every move. She recalled from stories that kitsune were mischievous by nature.</p><p>He brought both if his little hands down onto clenched fists by his sides, "No, it doesn't!" in a flash of white smoke, another identical kitsune appeared several feet away, and then another, and another, until there were nearly a dozen kitsune crowding around her, trying to disorient her.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing, kid?" she demanded.</p><p>"Hehehe," the kitsune cackled in unison.</p><p>Kagome sighed and looked around at all if the kitsune surrounding her. <em>Which was the original,</em> she wondered. The clones began to dance around her foolishly, in some ploy to keep her from discovering the true kitsune. Focusing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She prayed her training held true. Finally, her eyes popped open, and she threw the stone in the direction of one of the kitsune. It lobbed him in the head, and he cried out clutching at his head in pain.</p><p>"Owie!"</p><p>He had been trying to distract her and run off with the Jewel; she rationed out. Once the stone had connected with his skull, the other illusions disappeared in a puff of smoke.</p><p>"Serves you right, stealing from people. Especially us dumb humans," Kagome chided him while she grabbed up the Shikon Jewel that the kitsune had dropped. She deftly tucked the small orb into a hidden pocket inside sewn inside her kosode.</p><p>The kitsune rubbed at his head and looked up at her, unsure what to make of this situation.</p><p>"What's your name?" Kagome asked. She rubbed at his small head in a soothing gesture.</p><p>The small child looked around in a confused panic, "Uh...uh, Ship-po?"</p><p>"Shippo, huh? Well, Shippo, didn't your parents teach you it's not right to steal?" Kagome looked around to see what the kitsune was searching for. He had said 'we' so she deduced he wasn't alone, or rather there was an accomplice, just not around. But why would they send this kid out alone at night? They must have underestimated her, or perhaps they overestimated their plan.</p><p>Shippo puffed up, instantly forgetting his pain, "My parents are dead, okay?!"</p><p>"Oh," Kagome said sadly. "I'm sorry, Shippo. I didn't know. What happened? Is that why you're out here alone?"</p><p>He did have tears in his eyes now, Kagome was sure of it. He deflated like a balloon and fell back to looking uncertain. "Mama died when I was little, and a big, evil yokai killed my papa."</p><p>"That's horrible! Is that why you were trying to steal the Shikon Jewel?"</p><p>Shippo looked at Kagome as if she had said the dumbest thing ever, "Well, yeah. It's supposed to make me stronger so I can have my revenge!"</p><p>Kagome took to soothing his head again, "Awe, little guy, it doesn't work like that."</p><p>Hearing that, Shippo looked up at her with a perplexed expression, "Huh? Whadya mean? It's supposed to make you stronger, that's what he told me…"</p><p>"Who is this 'he'? Is he the one who told you to steal the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked. She took another quick look around and seeing no one, returned her attention to the kitsune. "Are you alone?"</p><p>Shippo hesitated, and Kagome could see the wheels turning. So he wasn't alone.</p><p>"Uhm…" he dithered. "Well... I…," he looked away, almost ashamed.</p><p>Kagome's eyes nearly bulged from her head, and she gasped once she felt a hand lightly caress and grip her bottom. Before she could spin around to confront the molester, she felt warm breathing on her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she was still shocked.</p><p>"He's with me, beautiful lady," a male voice whispered from behind into her ear, the owner of the roaming hand.</p><p>Kagome could feel a little shriek erupt from her throat, and she whipped around and connected her closed fist with the deviant's unsuspecting face. The force of her blow caught the man off guard and hit him square in the jaw, sending him staggering backward.</p><p>"What the hell?" the man complained, nursing a sore cheek. He looked genuinely offended that she had struck him.</p><p>"You! You perverted bastard! Who are you?!" Kagome demanded, pointing a shaky finger.</p><p>"You hit me," the man stated, still rubbing his cheek.</p><p>The moon had risen to its highest point in the sky and splashed a silvery glow to illuminate the man's face. He was taller than she and had his dark hair tied into a ponytail. His dark eyes looked kind but confused, though how he had any right to be confused was beyond her. Overall, he was rather handsome, but Kagome couldn't help but feel repulsed by his groping.</p><p>"You're damn right, I hit you!" she retorted. "You're lucky I don't shoot you!" She had quickly pulled free her weapon and nocked an arrow for emphasis.</p><p>The man took a step back slowly and raised his hands defensively, "Woah, whoa. No, need for that miko-sama."</p><p>"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't? If you are here to steal the Shikon Jewel…" she pulled the string taut and aimed at his chest. She quickly noticed he had a rosary covering his right hand, taking note of its unique positioning.</p><p>"I mean you no harm, Miss. I, too, am but a humble priest who seeks to rid the world of the Jewel of Four Souls," he articulated.</p><p>Kagome scoffed, "You? A monk? And you're trying to 'rid the world of the Jewel' by what? Stealing it?"</p><p>The monk lowered his hands and turned his back on her, clearly feeling comfortable enough to walk away and retrieve an object which was stashed against a nearby tree. <em>So, he had been waiting here for her</em>, she thought. After he had retrieved it, he turned back towards her.</p><p>"No, lady, I merely wanted to liberate you from the daunting task at hand. I realize how burdensome it is for a beauty like yourself to waste away, protecting an object that puts you and your village in danger," the monk told her fluidly.</p><p>Kagome's eyelids lowered, and she lowered the bow to aim at his feet without breaking her deadpan gaze from him. She released an arrow at his feet, causing him to jump in surprise. "Really?!"</p><p>"Oops. It slipped," Kagome said monotonic, Casually drawing another arrow.</p><p>"My name is Miroku, and as I said, I am a humble monk. I had heard there was an inept miko protecting the newly reappeared Shikon Jewel. I took it upon myself to come and offer my assistance."</p><p>Kagome lowered her bow, watching the monk stiffen in anticipation of her shooting at him again. "Inept, huh? Is that why you enlisted that innocent child to do your dirty work?"</p><p>"I apologize for the deceit, Miss. I felt it would be easier to slip the Jewel off of your person when you were alone rather than any other means," he explained.</p><p>Kagome sighed and began her walk back to the village, her plans to return home temporarily suspended. "Come on, Shippo," she called over her shoulder.</p><p>The young kitsune bounded over to her without hesitation, "Me?"</p><p>Kagome smiled down at him, "You're better off coming with me."</p><p>"Okay," he said happily.</p><p>Miroku scratched at his head, confused at the turn of events. Had he just been brushed off? And his young tag-a-long removed? As he watched the pair walk away towards the village they had staked out, he vaguely heard young Shippo ask Kagome, "What's a pervert?"</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>The monk had arrived in the village the next day. The villagers had well-received him due to his charm. Kagome had heard his reason for making an appearance and had a small chuckle to herself, "<em>Help the miko guard the Shikon Jewel</em>," he had said. So, he had been welcomed with open arms, and a room cleared out for him as long as he planned on staying to help protect the strange new miko.</p><p>Shippo had told Kagome that Miroku was a pretty nice guy. He had found Shippo hiding after his father had been killed by other yokai. Miroku had come to the area in the hopes of expelling the Mononoke, who inflicted the locals with their sadistic idea of fun. Many passers-by had fallen prey to their games and lost their lives, much like Shippo's father.</p><p>The yokai had grown tired of playing and moved on before the monk's arrival, which was probably for the best seeing as how the yokai was rumored to be quite strong and dangerous. So, Miroku did what he was good at and claimed to have vanquished the yokai menace - using Shippo as the scapegoat - and taking the wealthy lords of the area for all they were worth.</p><p>After hearing this story, Kagome could feel her eyes narrowing in disbelief. Still, Shippo vouched for the monk, telling her that Miroku had actually sold those goods and given the profits to those in need, only keeping a small amount for himself as "payment." Rather than exterminating Shippo, Miroku had the youngster accompany him on his travels, often using the kitsune in his dealings when a village or estate called upon his services to appease ghosts or demons that were nothing but the made-up fancies of those whose greed had gotten the best of them, leaving them paranoid and seeing things that weren't truly there.</p><p>All in all, Miroku did not seem so bad. Well, on second thought, he had his good moments. Other times he seemed to spend a little too much time eyeing and fawning over the comely village girls. When he wasn't flirting, the monk often volunteered his time to help Kagome practice some of her spiritual training exercises. He was himself, skilled, and had immense spiritual power, though Kagome could feel it suppressed by some means. To her, it felt as though there was a vast reservoir of energy, but his access to it was limited to a small trickle that bottlenecked due to some unknown reason. Kagome had asked Miroku about it, but he would casually change the subject.</p><p>"Why do you avoid telling me the truth, Miroku?" Kagome asked.</p><p>He nearly always had his staff, this day was no different, and a gentle wind blew, causing the rings linked onto it to chime softly as they clinked against one another. He would not meet her gaze but stared off into the distance. "I don't want to burden you with any more trouble."</p><p>"Really? You don't want to burden me with more trouble? You've already brought me a kitsune child, and I constantly have to run young girls off on top of my own duties," Kagome said with a chuckle. She noticed that he had glanced down at his right hand. She caught him doing that a lot and pondered at what was underneath his rosary that pained him so, but she would rather him tell her in his own time.</p><p>"He seems to have taken quite a liking to you," Miroku told her, nodding towards Shippo, who was currently assisting Kaede with some task. "When I continue on my journey, he will probably be best suited to stay here."</p><p>Kagome watched the young kitsune pick a tool up and pass it to Kaede thoughtfully. Miroku's statement did not surprise her. She hadn't expected him to stay as long as he had. Whatever he thought would happen in the village had not come to pass. "So, you're leaving then?"</p><p>Miroku glanced at her, "Yes."</p><p>"Well, aside from our first meeting, I am happy to have met you, and I am grateful for the help you've given me," she said. Kagome smiled at her new friend, and they shared a quiet laugh. As the laughter faded, Miroku's face settled into a more serious expression.</p><p>"Whatever you do, don't let the Shikon Jewel fall into the wrong hands," he told her.</p><p>"I wouldn't plan on it," she assured him. She started to ask if he was leaving tomorrow, but Shippo bounded over, buzzing with energy.</p><p>"Didya hear?" he questioned, bouncing from foot to foot.</p><p>"Hear what, Shippo?" Kagome asked.</p><p>Shippo pointed over to the west at a group of villagers who crowded around Kaede. "Those guys were traveling through the forest, and they came across somethin."</p><p>"Came across what?" Kagome asked.</p><p>Miroku's interest had been piqued, "Let's have it, Shippo."</p><p>"I dunno yet, just something that freaked those guys out," he said. He ran back over to where the village men stood to listen in.</p><p>Kagome and Miroku looked at each other, and they both headed over as well.</p><p>"I dinnae what it was," one man said.</p><p>"Had to of been a yokai, it was so strange!" said another.</p><p>"Couldn't of been no yokai, I tell you," said a third.</p><p>"Why's that?" Miroku asked.</p><p>The villager who had spoken last regarded Miroku level, "Cause it didn't attack us."</p><p>The monk thought for a moment, "Just because it does not attack doesn't mean it is not yokai. Take our young kitsune here."</p><p>The men all looked at Shippo as if seeing him for the first time. Clearly, they had not thought of Shippo as a yokai. He was young, small, and had a child's innocence, a few things that the people of this area did not associate with Mononoke. Shippo looked back at them with wide eyes.</p><p>"Well, this'n was a full-grown man with dog ears and silver hair," the villager said.</p><p>"Yeah," chimed in another, "Soon as we saw em, he took off."</p><p>As soon as Kagome heard 'dog ears,' she knew what, or rather who, they were talking about. It was someone that she thought about often since she had arrived in the Feudal Era. Not a day went by that she didn't wonder after him. He had disappeared so suddenly, and he was shrouded in mystery. Even Kaede didn't know much about him despite being there when he was sealed to the tree. She was pretty tight-lipped about it all, only saying that he was not human and was the one who had blinded her eye. Kagome had prodded Kaede that surely she must know more, but the old woman would only shake her head.</p><p>Kagome had been able to get a name out of Kaede. "Inu." '<em>Odd name choice</em>,' Kagome had thought, seeing as how it was the word for dog. She remembered him pinned against the tree and climbing up to feel his ears. She felt herself blush with mild embarrassment. And the way he looked at her once she realized he had awoken.</p><p>"I'll go check it out," Kagome told them all calmly.</p><p>They all nodded their assent and murmured to themselves quietly. The miko had made a decision, and they would not question it. Even Kaede nodded in approval.</p><p>"I'll go with you!" Shippo said excitedly.</p><p>"I would rather do this on my own," Kagome told him. She felt terrible once she saw him deflate, but tried to perk him up. "Why don't you go help, Miroku?" she gestured at the monk who gave her a sidelong expression at the idea. Kagome knelt to whisper in the kitsune's ear, "He says he's leaving."</p><p>Shippo snapped up, wide-eyed, at Miroku, "What?! You're leaving?!"</p><p>Miroku frowned at Kagome. He had hoped to slip away with little pomp and circumstance from the kitsune he had saved. While they bickered, Kagome took her chance to do the same; slip away. She already had her bow and arrows with her, so she needed no additional prep before she went to check on the rumor.</p><p>The village men had gone to trade with another village to the west, so Kagome retraced their path. The men would not have strayed too far from the roads where it was most safe, so that is the way she went.</p><p>She had been gone for an hour and was prepared to turn around. She did not want to stray too far from the village with the Shikon Jewel, lest she attract unsavory folk to the area. At times she felt she should take the Shikon Jewel as far away from innocent people as possible but rationed out that she still needed help to grasp her new spiritual powers completely. Once she felt more confident in her abilities, she could travel away from her new friends and perhaps find a way to eliminate the Jewel once and for all. She longed to return home to her family, but the responsibility bestowed upon her prevented that from happening.</p><p>Kagome stopped and looked around. It was time to turn around. She couldn't be gone too long, or they would come searching for her. She was surprised anyone let her come this far on her own—any other time she had an escort of some kind. Everyone must be coming to trust her and her abilities.</p><p>No sign of anything unusual, Kagome was partially convinced those men had seen things. She had gotten a quarter of the way back to the village when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned, slowly, to find nothing. Kagome sighed, annoyed at herself for seeing things that weren't there. Here she was thinking to herself that the villagers were being jumpy and now she was seeing things, too.</p><p>She began to walk again until she heard a crack of thunder overhead. '<em>Damn</em>,' she thought. '<em>Where did this storm come from</em>?'</p><p>Another crack of thunder boomed, and Kagome looked up and around to see where this storm was. When she looked up, she saw an evil grin staring back down at her from an elongated, disturbingly ugly face. A yokai!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Six</strong>: <strong>Home At Last</strong></p><p>Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><hr/><p>This particular yokai stared at her from atop of a thundercloud. He was huge and grotesque to behold. The yokai chuckled with mirth. "I have found double the prize! The Shikon Jewel and a beautiful woman who's holding it for me." He squealed with glee, "Oooiieeee, Brother will be so jealous!"</p><p>Kagome whipped out her bow and pulled an arrow free in expert motion. "Yeah, I don't think so!" Pulling the bowstring back, she released a shot that held true. At least, it would have held true had the yokai not taken a large breath and expelled fire-breath incinerating everything in its path, including the spiritual arrow. Kagome was unprepared for the assault and only had a split second to dodge the incoming blast. She leaped to the side, crashing on her knees and elbows. Though she had managed to get clear of the fire, she could still feel the heat that seared the bottom of her robes.</p><p>She quickly stood up and aimed another arrow. This yokai was much stronger than the few she had encountered, and she was not sure of her chances alone. She was woefully unprepared for such an assault. The yokai floating above her laughed maliciously, clearly aware of her predicament.</p><p>"Silly human. You are no match for me! Not I, Manten of the Thunder Clan!" he bellowed.</p><p>Kagome knew he was right. She couldn't risk drawing him back to the village where he could wreak havoc, but she couldn't just give up either. "What makes you think I am alone?" she fibbed, trying to buy some time for herself to think.</p><p>"Do you think I'm stupid?" he yelled from above. "I saw you come out here alone."</p><p>"That was the idea, nitwit! Make you think I'm alone to catch you off guard!" she lied and '<em>Not very convincingly</em>,' she thought. Thankfully, this yokai didn't seem too bright.</p><p>"Then where are your companions? Have them come out and face me!" he roared. His chest puffed up like a proud bird.</p><p>"They aren't going to come out just because you yell for them. You have to go in there and find them," she said, pointing into a wooded area off of the path.</p><p>The yokai, Manten, scratched at his massive head, thumbing at the few hairs on his scalp. "In there, you say?"</p><p>Kagome nodded, "Yes, and you had better be careful. They are awfully strong!"</p><p>"Okay. You wait here then, girl. I shall defeat these strong companions of yours and then come back for my prize. Brother will be so envious to hear I defeated a mighty foe AND collected the Shikon Jewel!" Manten rubbed his hands together greedily and, on his thundercloud, disappeared into the wooded area.</p><p>'<em>Thank goodness, this idiot fell for it!</em>' Kagome thought as she sprinted away in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure how much time she would have before the brute realized he had been duped and came after her. At least if she could get some distance between them, she might be able to catch him off guard with one of her arrows.</p><p>It was only a couple of moments before she heard loud cracks of thunder, indicating Manten realized he had been tricked. She continued to run through the brush and trees before deciding on a spot to hide and wait. She slid into a small clearing, behind a bush.</p><p>She could hear the thunder growing louder and the cursing of the yokai. Kagome tried to quiet her breathing, slowing her heartbeat to concentrate on eliminating this threat. The loud thunderclaps were almost upon her, so she took a deep breath in anticipation, focusing her aim. One eye closed and her head tilted, she waited...and waited.</p><p>Precious seconds passed, and the malicious yokai did not pass. She lowered the bow and listened. A deep boom echoed from behind her. She could feel the blood drain from her face and knew she would not have enough time to leap out of the way this time around. Somehow the yokai, Manten, had stumbled upon her from behind and was now about to eliminate her with his fire breath.</p><p>Kagome, not ready to give up despite the odds, threw herself out of the way. Given the timing of her jump, she knew she wouldn't get far, but she had to try. The last blast had been about five feet wide, and she wasn't sure if she could get far with so little time. As she lunged, she was positive she would not make it out of the blast field. She could already feel the heat from the fire upon her as consciousness slipped away. Oddly enough, she recalled seeing that flash of red from earlier and then feeling nearly weightless. Strange things occurred as you died, like seeing colors and feeling strange sensations aside from searing hot pain she had expected.</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>On the edge of consciousness, Kagome could feel something leaning over her. The sensation of being watched was perturbing, especially with her eyes closed. She jolted awake, thrusting a fist towards the unknown presence she felt. Her eyes bulged, and a gasp escaped her lips while she came to.</p><p>Vaguely, she realized that her hand throbbed and brought it to her face to scrutinize it. It finally dawned on her that her fist had connected with something or someone. Likely a skull from the smarting her knuckles felt, maybe a rock. But when she took a preemptive look around, she saw nothing.</p><p>'<em>So, I'm not dead?</em>' was her first thought. Her limbs were all still intact. Nothing had been burnt off, and she felt no pain. '<em>Did someone rescue me?</em>' she tried to recall. Then her eyes widened once again as panic set upon her. The Jewel! She reached to her chest and could feel its presence nestled between her breasts, its peculiar aura granting her comfort. '<em>Thank goodness no one had taken it.</em>' As her sense of dread settled, she noticed her bow next to her. '<em>That made it, too. Good.</em>' She wrapped her hand around the grip and held it firmly.</p><p>In the distance, Kagome could hear more peals of thunder. She sat upright and looked around. That yokai was somewhere out there, probably looking for her. But where was her savior? She had not rescued herself, had she? A sudden emergence of new miko powers seemed unlikely.</p><p>The sky had grown dark with clouds, but it was still light enough for Kagome to take note of her surroundings. Another section of the woods off of the road she had been traveling, Kagome suspected. It did not seem out of the ordinary; dead leaves, ferns, and other foliage trees both old and new, and moss-covered rocks. However, the foliage surrounding her looked as though something or someone had been occupying this space. It had a somewhat lived-in feel to it. The small area was slightly occluded from view being surrounded by natural flora; ferns and a fallen tree marked the perimeter.</p><p>Her study of the area became distracted when lightning flashed across the sky, and the boom of thunder followed shortly after, sounding much closer than just a moment ago. So, Manten was close to finding her, probably incensed by her escape. It was time for her to make her exit now. She stood up, brushing her skirts absently, trying to contemplate the best method to deal with the yokai pursuing her. Another bolt of lightning flashed, and at that moment, a man in red dropped from a tree and landed in front of her in a crouch. Kagome gasped and took a step back.</p><p>Rather than a man poised before her, though, was something else. It was the yokai from the Goshinboku tree with his golden eyes and silver hair. The dog ears on top of his head stood alert, betraying his heritage. Kaede had told Kagome that the most powerful yokai could take human form, but those of lesser or mixed-blood retained more prominent features that belied what they truly were. Kaede had also told her that this was a hanyo, a mixing of human and yokai. Hanyo were considered the lowest of low, having no place with either Mononoke or human.</p><p>The hanyo before Kagome eyed her curiously. She, in turn, regarded him, bemused to see a nice little lump above his left eye. If she'd had any sense, she would feel frightened, but he did not seem threatening, and while he hadn't uttered a word, his eyes exuded quiet intelligence.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but the crack of thunder stole her words, causing the hanyo to jump into action, literally. He jumped up into a tree and perched on a branch surveying the area. The yokai Manten was close now, practically upon them. His thundercloud sped into view, its rider bellowing with fury as he spotted his elusive prey.</p><p>As Manten approached, Kagome's rescuer launched himself at the yokai, knocking him off of his aerial perch. The pair thudded to the ground where the hanyo issued a punch to Manten's massive head. Honestly, Kagome would have been concerned had he missed.</p><p>"Owie!" Manten squealed, gripping a large lump on his massive head. "Who the hell are you?!" he demanded of the hanyo. When he did not receive an answer, he deduced for himself, "This is your strong companion, eh? A half-blood? I will crush his bones and turn his flesh into jelly. Then I will take you and the Shikon Jewel. How fun this shall be!"</p><p>Kagome was sure that she heard the Hanyo growl menacingly, just like a dog would when provoked. She'd be willing to bet if he'd had a hackle, it would have been raised as well. He glared wordlessly at Manten, standing his ground. "Heeheehee," Manten shrieked with glee. He took a deep breath and released his thunder-fire breath, demolishing all within its path, all but the hanyo who deftly jumped out of the way, landing neatly behind Manten in a crouch.</p><p>"Dammit! Stay still pest!" Manten demanded. He turned to face his adversary, "Rats are always scurrying when they know their end is near." A grin grotesquely split the yokai's face, "Die with honor, hanyo! It's the only honorable thing to happen in your miserable life. A shame your bitch of a mother did not have the mercy to strangle you straight from the womb."</p><p>Even Kagome winced at Manten's words. No one should speak about another's mother that way. It was clear the contempt that Yokai felt for Hanyos in his words. As much as Manten's words bothered Kagome, they incited a quiet rage within the hanyo. His golden eyes widened in fury as the insult hit home. His upper lip lifted in a snarl, and a roar erupted from him.</p><p>Manten only chuckled, amused he had said something to elicit such a reaction. Usually, he was not good with words, and his brother often told him what an idiot he was. Defeating this puny enemy was a demonstration to not only his power but his intelligence as well. With the smile still plastered to his face, jagged teeth exposed, he puffed up his chest for one final expulsion of his fire breath. This tactic seemed to work well enough, and he knew that his yokai speed was greater than a hanyo, so without a second thought, he expelled the thunderous fire towards where the hanyo crouched.</p><p>Kagome watched from a safe distance as the hanyo jumped over the assault just as easily as he had a moment ago. She wondered why Manten would attempt the same attack a second time when the result would be the same. '<em>He really is an idiot</em>,' she thought. The Hanyo must have made the same observation. Rather than land behind Manten and await his next move, the Hanyo reacted quickly, coming directly behind the Yokai. In one graceful motion, he plunged his clawed hand into Manten's chest.</p><p>Manten's bulbous eyes bulged from their sockets in shock and pain. He clutched at his chest in a feeble attempt to soothe the pain he must have felt from within and gasped while bloody spittle seeped from the corners of his mouth. Clawing with one hand, he made a desperate try with his other arm to grab his opponent. The hanyo stepped aside, removing his hold from within Manten's chest cavity. He did not leave empty-handed. His taloned fingers clutched the still-beating heart of his foe. It was hideous to behold; purple, bloody, and grotesquely large.</p><p>Manten took one last ragged breath and turned his head to watch the hanyo squeeze his heart until it burst into fleshy pieces. Manten's eyes glazed over, and as he fell to his knees, the words, "Avenge me, brother!" escaped his lips before he collapsed.</p><p>Kagome could not believe what she had just witnessed. She wasn't sure whether she should thank the hanyo or break into a sprint. His eyes, as he battled Manten, could only be described as dead and unfeeling. Perhaps dead was not the right word for it. Blank seemed to be a better description. There was no joy, sorrow, anger, or fear, just nothing. What creature kills so callously, she wondered. But she couldn't help but feel intrigued as she regarded him now. Once Manten had collapsed, he seemed to also collapse into himself, becoming a muted version of what he just was.</p><p>Tentatively, she walked towards him, being careful to avoid the bits and pieces of Manten that remained, and he watched her do so warily as if expecting some form of punishment. He was crouched down on all fours, and his ears were laid flat. "Um...thank you for saving me," she said. He did not respond but turned his gaze from her, as though he were ashamed or afraid to look at her.</p><p>"Okay," she said, aloud wondering why he was acting so apprehensive, which was a big turnaround from his behavior just moments ago. "My name is Kagome," she said, extending her hand down to him in a greeting, "Nice to meet you." He shuffled backward at her gesture. "Wait! I won't hurt you!" she called. "I think I should be more afraid of you than you seem to be of me right now." Slowly she lowered herself down into a crouch, mirroring him, and ambled towards him. This time he did not retreat but regarded her with intense curiosity as if he had never seen anyone come to his level before. Once she was close enough to reach out and touch him, she stopped. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?"</p><p>His brow knit together in confusion, and his golden eyes turned back to her. She smiled warmly, hoping he would see that she was genuine. Hesitating for a moment, he blinked and opened his mouth, searching for his name. "Inu…" he said finally.</p><p>"Inu?" Kagome repeated. She felt a pang of pity that someone would be cruel enough to name him for a dog.</p><p>He shook his head, "Inu...Yasha."</p><p>She felt her smile deepen, "Inuyasha," she repeated, trying it out. "That's a lovely name."</p><p>In an attempt not to startle him again, she reached her hand out to him but did not break his gaze. He quickly looked down at the gesture and then back up at her. He didn't seem to understand what she was doing but grabbed her extended palm within his own. Just as slowly as she had come near to him, she rose, bringing him with her until they were both standing, though he was a head taller than her. He was still just as mysterious, if not more, from the first time she met him. His golden eyes were entrancing as she stared into them, and she mused over how nice his face looked, coupled with the silver hair and those eyes. Even his unusual ears did nothing to offset his distinguishing features.</p><p>Suddenly she felt her face grow hot once she realized she was still holding Inuyasha's hand and mulling over how attractive she thought he was. Kagome immediately snatched her hand away and rubbed it nervously. "We should be getting back," she told him. Turning on her heel, she took a few steps forward and looked to see if he followed. "Come on," she said when she realized he had not. This time, she simply carried on, not waiting again, but listening for the sound of footsteps. She was satisfied to hear them come up behind her and maintain a steady pace as she led the way back to the village.</p><p>They arrived back in the village in short order. Kagome figured she had not been gone longer than a few hours and was quietly surprised to see Miroku had begun to put together a rescue detail.</p><p>"I like to think I can take care of myself!" she teased.</p><p>Miroku spun around to see her safe and sound but gaped once he saw Inuyasha behind her. Before he could react, Kagome put up a cautioning hand, "It's okay. This is Inuyasha. He's the reason I took so long."</p><p>The monk seemed to bite back a desire to exorcise the demon who was escorted into the village. "Lady Kagome, I thought it was your prerogative to keep demons out of the village, not bring them in?" The few villagers he had assembled shuffled nervously, feeling well-deserved anxiety at seeing yet another yokai broach their village border.</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes, "He saved me from a yokai who was searching for the Shikon Jewel. I was fortunate that he was around."</p><p>"And you said you could take care of yourself," Miroku grumbled.</p><p>"I said I like to think I can," she retorted with a sniff. Changing the subject she carried on, "I imagine Inuyasha, here, is the one these fellows saw on their way back."</p><p>Miroku crossed his arms and eyed Inuyasha skeptically. "Hmmph," he grunted with disdain. He did not seem convinced that bringing Inuyasha to the village was the best idea.</p><p>Shippo picked this moment to bound over and leaped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Who's this weirdo, Kagome?" Shippo asked.</p><p>Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha, but his expression remained blank, taking no heed of the child's words. "His name is Inuyasha, Shippo." She paused a moment before adding, "Be nice." Shippo eyed him dubiously, not sure what to make of the newcomer.</p><p>If Kagome were honest with herself, she was a bit apprehensive about Kaede learning of Inuyasha's arrival.</p><p>Kagome had been correct to feel apprehension. Kaede had not taken Inuyasha's arrival well at all. Kagome hadn't expected her to give Inuyasha a warm welcome, but Kaede had been unusually cold to the point where she extended her icy behavior towards Kagome as well. At least at first. Eventually, Kaede lowered her wall and tolerated Inuyasha's presence. This may have been attributed to Inuyasha's quiet subservient disposition. Once Kaede deemed him not to be a threat, she opened up again, and Kagome's training resumed with increased intensity.</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>Another month had passed, and Kagome felt her homesickness with overwhelming intensity. Her family must have thought her dead, and she felt crushed. She was putting them through agony while she was indeed alive and well. She knew that the time had come for her to make a trip back...if she could. Kagome was not sure if a trip back through the well as possible, but she had to try. The thought of returning home and bringing trouble back with her was frightening. She had promised to protect those around her from the power that she had released into the world, and that extended to whatever time period she was in - the past or future. Ultimately, she felt confident enough in her new abilities to return home for a short time and not bring any harm to her family. She had decided the village would have plenty of protection while she was away especially with Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, and even Inuyasha to watch over things.</p><p>Miroku had decided to stay a little longer once Inuyasha had arrived. Like Kaede, Miroku was slow to trust the hanyo's presence and postponed his trip until he was confident that there would be no murdering spree. He seemed to distrust Mononoke, much like everyone else in this time period, but Miroku warmed to Inuyasha much quicker than Kaede had. It was as if he felt compelled to take Inuyasha under his wing and bring him out of his shell. Perhaps it was Shippo that demonstrated to the monk that not all Mononoke were terrible.</p><p>Kagome approached Miroku on the morning she planned to return home. She hoped that he would be receptive to her request today and ran her fingers through her hair with a feeling of apprehension. Miroku did not know where she came from, not really.</p><p>"Miroku, I have a favor to ask of you," she began.</p><p>"Anything for you, Lady Kagome," he replied, leaning close in his flirtatious manner.</p><p>She laughed inwardly at his antics but rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm serious, Miroku."</p><p>Still smiling, he awaited her request, "Okay then, Lady, what's this request?"</p><p>"I...I want to return home," she began and then hurried to add, "just for a bit."</p><p>Miroku considered her request, "I suppose I was incorrect in my assumption that this was your village of birth."</p><p>Kagome watched as Inuyasha approached with Shippo bounding alongside. Those two had formed somewhat of a brotherly bond, albeit the sibling relationship mirrored more of a love-hate relationship that bordered closer to tolerance and disdain than anything. Still, the young kitsune found someone he could relate and look up to while Inuyasha could get a better sense of his yokai side through Shippo.</p><p>Looking back to Miroku, Kagome took a breath, "Well, it is true I have lived in this area my whole life, but I haven't been born yet. My home is in a different time...in the future."</p><p>Miroku laughed, "You jest, miko."</p><p>She stared at him, stoically. "I'd like you all to accompany me to the Bone Eater's Well, just in case."</p><p>"What's at the well, Kagome?" Shippo asked after he launched onto Miroku's shoulder.</p><p>"Apparently, Kagome is returning to her home, young Shippo," Miroku answered. Shippo wilted visibly, "Wait...you're leaving?!" he pouted with tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>Kagome narrowed her eyes at Miroku and turned her attention to Shippo, who began to sniffle convincingly, "It's not like that. I'm coming back. It'll only be for a little while."</p><p>"Y-y-you promise?" he blubbered.</p><p>"I promise," she assured him, smiling once the child shed his sad facade for a grin. "I suppose there is no better time than now." She motioned with her hand, "Shall we?"</p><p>Shippo jumped from his perch and dashed down the path towards the well. "The last one is a rotten egg!" he called. Kagome's reassurance must have satiated the child.</p><p>Miroku nodded at Kagome and began to follow after Shippo, leaving her and Inuyasha to bring up the rear. She fell into step beside Inuyasha, who remained quiet, his hands tucked inside his sleeves. Kagome stole a glance at him, noting how his silver hair was growing from the shaggy mop she had first encountered him with. Now it fell past his chin, and she couldn't help but think the new length added something that she couldn't put her finger on. "So, will you be alright here with Miroku and Shippo while I'm gone?" she asked, hoping to break the silence.</p><p>He turned his head to reply, "Yes."</p><p>Kagome pressed her lips together. Inuyasha was still markedly reticent even after his time spent at the village. Initially, she thought that his vocabulary rivaled a parrot, with him only able to repeat words with no understanding of what they meant. That first impression couldn't have been further from the truth. While he did not speak unless spoken to, he was observant and thoughtful. Uncharacteristic for someone she incorrectly perceived with the intellect of a house pet.</p><p>"I don't plan on being gone long. I...um...hope it's not too much to ask you help keep an eye on things?" Kagome started. Inuyasha eyed her questioningly. "What I mean to say is, you handled the thunder demon, and I thought that maybe if anything were to happen while I was gone, you could handle that as well."</p><p>Inuyasha did not respond straight away, as though he were considering his words. "What about you, Kagome?" he asked, finally.</p><p>"Me?" she countered. "I'll be fine. There's nothing like you or Shippo or even that thunder yokai where I am from." At least she hoped there wasn't, but did not want to worry him by putting her fears to words. When she glanced back over at him, she could have sworn he was eying her doubtfully before he turned to look ahead.</p><p>They came upon the well that sat in the open, looking unremarkable in its simplicity. Shippo and Miroku waited by its side as she and Inuyasha approached. Kagome's theory was that the well was a time portal, but she was not sure if it was a one or two-way portal. Now was her opportunity to test the theory out. She had brought nothing with her beside her bow, arrows, and, of course, the Shikon Jewel. Whether she would pass through or not, she did not need anything more.</p><p>"If this works, I will see you guys soon. If not, I will only have a sore rear to show for it."</p><p>"I'm still not certain I follow Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "This seems like folly."</p><p>Kagome laughed out loud. Miroku looked at her, inquisitively, "What's so amusing?"</p><p>She chuckled, "It's just funny to me that you have no problem with the existence of magic, spiritual power, demons, and the like, but you have a hard time with time travel." She swung her legs over the side of the well, not wanting to wait much longer.</p><p>Miroku was puzzled, "Those are the reality. What you propose is improbable."</p><p>"But not impossible," she added.</p><p>"What's to get Miroku?" Shippo challenged, confident in Kagome's words. "You're holding her up!"</p><p>The kitsune's outburst allowed for a moment of levity in the situation. Smiling, Kagome waved, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of the village and Kaede while I'm gone."</p><p>"You can count on us!" Shippo hollered enthusiastically.</p><p>"Bye, Shippo." She nodded in their direction, "Miroku…. Inuyasha," she said before pushing off and down into the well. As she fell, she prayed she passed through so that she could prevent herself from looking a fool. Her wish granted, she felt herself passing through time. At least she assumed that's what the feeling meant. Gravity reversed once she neared the bottom, and she had an odd squeezing sensation for an instant. Above her was darkness, and the air smelled like damp, old wood. Kagome smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She was home, and her family was near. Climbing out of the well, she lifted herself over the side and did all but sprint to her family's house. She could almost hear their voices from the kitchen and threw open the door to gasps of astonishment, "Kagome!"</p><hr/><p>Until next time….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Homecoming Relevations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: I realize it has been a while since my last update. I do apologize. Life just gets busy sometimes. I'd like to thank those who took the time to review thus far and those who even reviewed during the story's hiatus. While I am not writing for reviews, they are nice and do give me a nice motivational boost, so thank you again!</p><p>I'm working to get everyone's favorite character back to his old self, but please be patient and understanding. I've put him through a lot, and he's just not there yet. It would not be realistic for him to just snap to his OC behavior/mannerisms, so please give it time.</p><p>Please enjoy this next chapter. And if you can...don't forget that a little motivation goes a long way ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Seven</strong>: <strong>Homecoming Revelations</strong></p><p>Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><hr/><p>How much time had passed since Kagome had left, he was not sure. Inuyasha had spent so much time not keeping track of time, that this new concept of days, weeks, and months was foreign. Previously, he had no use for time; otherwise, he would have allowed himself to fall into a depression that may have resulted in insanity decades ago. Now things were different. He woke up with a desire to live rather than just exist.</p><p>It all began the moment he woke from his long, dreamless slumber. He vaguely recalled being put to sleep by that priestess he was supposed to kill, but instead, he found himself disobeying Boss and getting pinned to a tree. The last thing he remembered was looking at the priestess and thinking of how pleasant she smelled, like fresh rain: clean, pure, and renewed. Now, it was a different smell that brought him back. While he was lost in the dark, the aroma of honeysuckle permeated around him, reminding him of something warm and inviting; a memory he had not experienced since childhood.</p><p>His eyes opened, and he thought his nose was playing tricks on him. Here was the face of the priestess who, in her anger, had fired the sacred arrow into his chest. She did not smell the same, but as his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed subtle differences. The eyes of the woman before him were different. It was not just the color of her eyes, which were pools of deep blue that he had only ever seen on his mother's favorite yukata, but they were also alive with curiosity and hope.</p><p>In contrast, the priestess's eyes had appeared ringed with sadness and heavy with the burden she must bear. Inuyasha felt the woman touch his ears, and he watched as she reached her arms over his head to do so, allowing him to study her face. Momentarily she realized that he was staring at her and shrieked before falling to the ground. Some part of him wanted to jump down to her, though the concept of helping a stranger was foreign to him, but he could not move.</p><p>She called up to him, and her voice was melodic and strange. How long had he been asleep, he wondered, where was Boss? The woman stood up and climbed up to him, breaking him from his thoughts. He heard her ask about the arrow, and he glanced down at it with his eyes and back at her. He watched as she wrapped her hand around the wooden shaft, ready to pull. Instead, it disappeared, and they both fell to the ground. He landed smoothly and watched as she picked herself up off of the hard earth. He felt...rigid, but free. He heard the woman's voice again and saw her approach. Instinctually, he shuffled back and briefly wondered why he was reacting this way towards her. Her face, when he pulled away, was confusion and a trace of hurt. Why would she look that way? No one cared about him.</p><p>That look on her face is what kept him in the area after he had run away. Fear of Boss is what prompted him to run in the first place. He feared punishment and being alone...but he was alone now, and Boss was not here to punish him, so he stayed in the woods...until he saw her again. After that moment, everything changed. He didn't realize it at the time how his whole world had shifted.</p><p>When Kagome dropped into the well, he could sense that she had left. Shippo had jumped down to confirm that she was indeed gone. "She's gone!" he exclaimed as if he hadn't believed she would go. Miroku only scratched his head and muttered to himself. The trio returned to the village in silence. On their trek back, Inuyasha wondered about Kagome's home. She had spoken to him about her home several times. She made it sound peaceful and loving, much different than how things were now. His life had always been tumultuous, whereas hers was calm and predictable even. So much different...just as Kagome was different.</p><p>Inuyasha did not have much experience with women, which was an excellent way to say none at all outside of his mother and the female servants who lived on his mother's estate. The servants were all cruel, but his mother was always gentle and kind. He hadn't thought of her for so long. While he was practically a slave, he had shoved the memory of his mother deep down into the recesses of his mind until he could no longer recall how she even looked. Kagome had unlocked those memories with her patience and gentle words.</p><p>A few days had passed since Kagome had left. Inuyasha's time had been occupied with assisting Miroku with several village duties. Many of these duties included checking or helping female villagers with mundane tasks. Inuyasha didn't understand Miroku's constant need to solicit smiles and attention from the women. The Monk tried hard to inaugurate Inuyasha into his ways but had little success.</p><p>"So basically what you're saying is that you've never felt the touch of a woman?" the Monk asked, wide-eyed at the revelation. When Inuyasha did not respond, Miroku gave him a conspiratorial look, "Oh, my inexperienced friend, this we must fix."</p><p>Inuyasha did not understand what Miroku had meant, but he was soon to find out. Miroku attempted to have Inuyasha converse with some of the lovelier village maidens. Still, the women were too timid to speak to him in that fashion, him being a hanyo and all. That and Inuyasha was not comfortable talking to people any more than necessary. The villagers were not openly hostile to him, but he could sense from their standoffishness that they weren't entirely comfortable having a half-breed in their midst either.</p><p>After Inuyasha's failed attempts to speak to the more gentle sex, he became frustrated with Miroku's unabashed forwardness. Dealing with all of these new emotions was also foreign to him, and he did not know how to deal with them, so he would often brood in silence. He was tired of Miroku pushing him to do all these things that he was uncomfortable with, and he was sure the villagers did not appreciate it much either. Shippo must have sensed Inuyasha's mood one day after Inuyasha had tried and failed to follow Miroku's instructions on talking to a girl. The Kitsune, who split his time between Kaede and Miroku, jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder, "Just tell him to stick it in his ear."</p><p>Inuyasha looked over at the Kitsune, wide-eyed at the suggestion, "It's what my papa used to say when people were getting on his nerves. I've heard people say other things, too, like, 'Go away, leave me alone, go to hell, fuck off,' stuff like that. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Shippo nodded sagely.</p><p>Inuyasha regarded him for a moment and nodded. "Ok," he said before the Kitsune dashed off again, leaving him alone with Miroku. This notion of speaking his mind would take some getting used to, but Shippo assured him that it was perfectly reasonable to do so. He turned and watched as Miroku shamelessly flirted with one of the girls who Inuyasha had failed to speak to, pondering on Shippo's advice.</p><p>Days passed, and Inuyasha felt that he was getting the hang of this "speak his mind" bit. It took a couple of days for his patience to wear thin, but Miroku prodded a little too much. The Monk had taken it upon himself to introduce Inuyasha to the world, and his approach was a tad heavy-handed, not to mention somewhat misogynistic.</p><p>Today, Miroku had led Inuyasha over to the stream that bordered the village. Several village women and younger girls labored with laundry by the edge of the stream. Miroku smiled as if he had just come upon elusive prey. "Alright, Inuyasha, now take a look at this beauty," he gestured to one of the women closest to them, "Take a moment to appreciate her subtle beauty. The way the light hits her hair, allowing it to glisten around her kind eyes. I've seen that one eyeing you. You should go and speak to her," Miroku instructed. Inuyasha glanced at the girl in reference. He'd seen her looking at him, too, but it was not in the alluring manner Miroku presented. He knew fear when he saw it, and this girl exuded fear in abundance.</p><p>"No," Inuyasha said shortly, crossing his arms into his sleeves.</p><p>The girl peeked over at the pair, aware that she was being watched, and withdrew into herself. Her shoulders hunched over, and she began to wring out an article of clothing more than necessary.</p><p>Miroku gave Inuyasha a cross look, "What do you mean 'no'?"</p><p>"I don't wanna," Inuyasha shrugged. He studiously avoided Miroku's gaze.</p><p>"Come on, Inuyasha. Just walk over there and say hello," Miroku urged.</p><p>Inuyasha had enough. He turned and leveled his gaze at the Monk, arms still crossed, "I said no, monk. I don't have to have a reason, so, FUCK OFF!" Turning on his heel, Inuyasha growled and jumped off into the distance leaving Miroku to ponder what had just transpired. The Monk scratched his and shrugged before walking down to the water's edge.</p><p>More time had passed with Miroku avoiding Inuyasha for several days before finally overcoming his aversion. Inuyasha had sat down to a meal with Shippo one evening when Miroku arrived and joined them. "I've been wondering when Lady Kagome will return," he paused, "Or if she will return at all."</p><p>Shippo stopped from gobbling down his meal, his mouth still stuffed, "She said she would!" he exclaimed. His tiny face looked offended that Miroku would even suggest that Kagome would abandon them.</p><p>"Think about it. She has no reason to return if she has truly traveled to another time, as inconceivable as that is," Miroku explained.</p><p>Inuyasha did not look up but merely grunted before taking another bite of his meal. He had worried about the same thing. Kagome had left him to "look after things," and he intended to, but he still felt drawn to her warm presence and was disheartened that she had not yet returned.</p><p>"I cannot wait any longer," Miroku continued. "I'm afraid it is time for me to move on."</p><p>Shippo's unchewed food fell from his gaping mouth, "What do you mean?" He padded across to Miroku. "You're leaving again?"</p><p>Miroku looked solemn for a moment, withdrawing into himself for but a second before clearing his throat. "Yes, I must carry on to complete my journey."</p><p>"What is your journey exactly?" Inuyasha asked. "Since you've been here, all I've ever seen you do is chase and accost women."</p><p>Miroku chuckled, "My intentions are nothing but pure." That revelation caused Shippo to snicker. Even Inuyasha had to suppress an urge to pique an eyebrow.</p><p>"That doesn't explain what you're doing here. There are plenty of girls in the world, so protecting their integrity can't be why you're here or why you've stayed," Inuyasha said.</p><p>"Yes, I understand why you would question my quest. I have not been exactly forthcoming regarding my true intentions," Miroku said with a sigh.</p><p>Shippo nodded, "It's obvious that it has something to do with your hand." He pointed at the Monk's wrapped hand. "Plus, you're always staring at it when you think no one is looking. Do you have warts or something?"</p><p>A shocked look passed over Miroku's face, and Inuyasha did snort in amusement. "Warts?!" Miroku exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, it's okay if you do," Shippo assured. "My Papa always told me that humans are covered in warts. I'm surprised that I haven't seen any humans with warts until now."</p><p>"I can assure you that it is not warts," he said with a shudder as if it were beneath him to carry such a disfigurement.</p><p>"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity.</p><p>"It's a curse. One that has been passed down paternally from generation to generation. If I cannot remove the curse," Miroku took a deep breath, steadying himself, "I am destined to be swallowed up by it."</p><p>Shippo had crossed back over to put more food into his mouth, "Swawowed?" he asked, his mouth full of food. He gulped, "By what?"</p><p>Miroku held his covered hand to his face and took a deep breath, but said no more, obviously lamenting over his own predicament. While it was uncharacteristic for Shippo, he did not attempt to press Miroku any further for information. Inuyasha picked at his food slowly and deliberately.</p><p>The small hearth fire in the room crackled and provided a break to the silence that permeated throughout the small dwelling. Inuyasha stared into the flames, contemplating everything. Had he really expected Kagome to come back? What was so important about her returning? He assumed that once she left, she would be gone for good, taking the Shikon Jewel with her. Now that it was gone, there was no reason for him to stay just as there was no reason for Miroku to stay.</p><p>"I suppose you could come with me," Miroku suggested.</p><p>Inuyasha pulled from his thoughts, regarded the Monk. "Nah, I'll stay."</p><p>"Hmm," was all Miroku replied.</p><p>Shippo jumped up and exclaimed proudly, "Inuyasha and I promised Kagome we would stay at the village and protect it!"</p><p>Miroku chuckled, "I think I understand." He gave a knowing look to Inuyasha. "I shall depart in the morning then. I wish you well, Inuyasha." The Monk stood up and dusted off his robes before leaving the dwelling.</p><p>Shippo rolled his eyes, "He's not gonna leave."</p><p>"And what makes you think that?" Inuyasha questioned. Shippo had been rescued by Miroku and traveled together for a time, but they were not close. No, Shippo had formed more of a bond with Kagome, but she was not here either, leaving Inuyasha as a surrogate.</p><p>"He's always blustering on about leaving, but he never does. He's waiting for Kagome to come back," Shippo answered. He crossed his arms beneath his chest, imitating Inuyasha.</p><p>Shippo had turned out to be correct because Miroku had not left the next day. Nor the day after, nor the day after that. Perhaps he indeed was waiting for Kagome to return with the Jewel, though Inuyasha was not sure why.</p><p>The people of the village continued to avoid Inuyasha. At least until the yokai came. Lesser yokai began to assail the town in increasing numbers, which was odd given that the Shikon Jewel was not there. Inuyasha dispatched each menace quickly, and the villagers began to warm up to his presence, calling him their savior. Their behavior towards him was entirely unexpected and made him uneasy. In all of the long years of his life, people had always shunned him, used him, or abused him. No one ever accepted him. It was not until he'd met Kagome that he began to let down his guard and feel like something more than a nuisance or a tool. She was the real reason that he stayed. Though, that was no secret.</p><p>It had been nearly a month since Kagome had left. Miroku was convinced that she would not return now and had begun courting a young woman in the village. Shippo had taken to following Inuyasha around, which Inuyasha found annoying. He'd found solitude to be comfortable, and Shippo found loneliness unbearable. There was no middle ground, and that was how Kaede came upon them one morning, bickering.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" she huffed, out of breath from running to find him. "Hurry! Mononoke ambushed the east side of the village."</p><p>Inuyasha jumped up, throwing Shippo off to the side, who had been pulling at his ears during an argument. "Where's Miroku?"</p><p>"I could not find the Hoshi," Kaede responded.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded and leaped into the air to cover more ground, leaving Kaede and Shippo behind.</p><p>He sailed over the small huts and houses of the village and could see a small horde of lesser yokai assaulting people by the riverside. The men from the village had poured out to hold off the assault with pitchforks, slings, and the odd bow, but their successes were few. As he landed, he could see one young woman being molested by a demon, it's forked tongue wrapped around her wrist, and it's maw open to devour her. Before he could intervene, he heard a yell. "Umi!"</p><p>Inuyasha's head swiveled towards the sound, and he saw Miroku sprinting in his direction with his staff in hand. Inuyasha looked back at the woman, and it dawned on him that this was the girl that Miroku had been courting. Shippo told him that Miroku began their courtship by asking her to bear his children, and when she did not respond by slapping him, they began to see each other. Inuyasha had never met the girl, but she was dangerously close to losing her life to the yokai. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if Miroku would thank him or resent him for intervening when it was possible that the Monk could save her. He remembered from his time with Boss how the gang would hate to be one-upped and have their pride damaged. The outcome was never right. But Miroku was not part of that world. Inuyasha finally resolved to step in and made to destroy the demon but stopped when he felt a pull at his clothing and his footing.</p><p>Inuyasha's head whipped over to see Miroku remove the charm from his covered right hand, and his eyes widened at the vortex that pulled everything in its path inside of the tiny black hole. The sound was deafening, and Inuyasha froze to see the horde of yokai sucked into that hole. Miroku's face contorted into one of anger, and he casually moved his aim to suck in every last one of the marauding demons. The demon that had its hold on the girl Umi had stopped attempting to eat her but did not release its grip. Miroku saved that demon for last and expertly positioned the vortex to pull the demon within. In seconds the demons snakelike body was pulled up off the ground and into the tunnel. However, it still had its forked tongue wrapped around Umi's wrist, and she was also pulled up. Miroku noticed this a second too late and moved to cover his hand. The deafening roar silenced, leaving Inuyasha's ears ringing, and the remaining villagers began to pick themselves up from the ground. Most had gone to their knees once Miroku's weapon had been revealed.</p><p>Miroku stared at the ground, his mouth agape. Instead of Umi, it was nothing more than the sandal from her foot. Miroku had unintentionally sucked her up into his tunnel. The Monk sunk to his knees at the realization.</p><p>Inuyasha jumped over to where Miroku sat motionlessly. His hands balled into fists at his knees, and he did not look up at Inuyasha's approach. "I killed her," he said matter of factly.</p><p>"It was an accident," Inuyasha consoled. He really could think of nothing to say. Loss was not new to him, so he could not easily empathize.</p><p>"My curse assures that I shall die alone and with no one to carry on my name," he lamented angrily.</p><p>It was at this time that Kaede hurried to the scene with Shippo at her side. "What has happened?" she asked.</p><p>"The Mononoke are destroyed," Miroku said quietly.</p><p>Inuyasha looked over at the old woman and shrugged, not quite sure what he had seen. Shippo had the sense to keep quiet but looked at Miroku worriedly.</p><p>Kaede observed the area, noting that there was no trace of yokai. She rested her gaze on Miroku, who still sat white-knuckle upon the ground. "Let us retire to my home and discuss the matter."</p><p>They walked in silence to Kaede's hut. Once they got closer, Inuyasha detected a familiar scent, causing him to run ahead of the group. The sudare was rolled up, and Inuyasha stopped in front of the small house, peering into the doorway.</p><p>Inside, Kagome stood up, still dressed in her strange garb. "Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. I had to wrap some things up and I..." she trailed off, sensing the mood. "What's going on?"</p><p>The rest of the group also stopped once they realized what had stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. Shippo bounded forward with glee and launched himself into Kagome's arms. "Kagome! You're back!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm back. I said I would, didn't I?"</p><p>"Why are your clothes so weird?" the Kitsune asked, taking in her strange attire. "Is that what people wear in your village?"</p><p>Kagome put Shippo down and giggled half-heartedly, "I suppose it is a little strange." She had returned wearing a strange top and equally strange dark pants. The threading on both items was finely stitched and completely foreign. She looked around at the group standing before her...something had happened. She instantly gravitated to Miroku's pained expression. "Miroku?"</p><p>The Monk said nothing but walked in and knelt, looking at nothing and no one. Kagome's brow furrowed, and she looked to Kaede for answers. The old woman closed her eyes and nodded. "That is what we've come to discuss, Kagome." Kaede gestured for Inuyasha to enter her home and followed him in. Once everyone was seated, Kaede brewed a pot of soothing tea and then finally sat when the water was heated.</p><p>Kagome was having a difficult time with the silence. "Will someone please tell me what's happening? Miroku is acting as if someone died."</p><p>Miroku's eyes widened at the words, and Kagome could see a twitch in his cheek. "That's exactly what happened," he supplied.</p><p>"What? How?" Kagome asked. She looked over at Inuyasha who's eyes rested on Miroku, but not his face, his clenched fists.</p><p>His voice cracked when he spoke, "My curse...the Kazaana. It is a wind tunnel that is going to swallow me up if I do not break the curse."</p><p>"What curse is this, Hoshi?" Kaede inquired. She had risen to pass cups out to those who wanted one.</p><p>"One that has been passed down from my grandfather. He was a very powerful monk that battled against the demon Naraku for many years. This particular demon could shift-change into different forms, whether that be an unsuspecting old woman, to an innocent child. They would waylay each other with my grandfather always prevailing as the victor, but never being able to finish the bastard off before Naraku would slink off to lick at his wounds. The last time that Naraku and my grandfather came upon each other, Naraku came in the form of a beautiful young woman." Miroku took a cup of proffered tea from Kaede and took a sip. "My grandfather, ever the lady's man, was taken aback by the woman's beauty."</p><p>Shippo had sidled up to Inuyasha and whispered, "He means his grandfather was a lecher." Inuyasha absently flicked Shippo in the head, urging the Kitsune to keep quiet.</p><p>Miroku continued, "He was unable to attack the woman. And the woman, actually being Naraku, pierced grandfather's hand in his hesitance, inflicting the Kazaana curse upon him and all males within his line to bear the curse until they are eventually consumed by it."</p><p>"I still don't understand," Kagome interjected. "You said that someone died?"</p><p>"Umi…" Miroku said.</p><p>"Who's Umi?" Kagome asked.</p><p>Kaede shook her head, "Ah, child. I am sorry for your loss."</p><p>"It's my fault. I killed her," Miroku said with another break of his voice. "I didn't know her that well, but...I…"</p><p>"Did you love her?" Kagome asked. She still was not quite sure what had happened, but judging from Miroku's reaction, it impacted him significantly.</p><p>"No...but I cared for her in a small way. I had not had the opportunity to...I may never have the opportunity to…"</p><p>"How do you break the curse?" Inuyasha interrupted.</p><p>"I have to find Naraku and kill him. Only then will the curse be broken," Miroku said. "I don't know if I will make it until then. So, my only alternative is to assure that my line lives on through my heir."</p><p>"So, you've given up on looking for Naraku? Is that what you are saying?" Kagome asked.</p><p>Miroku shot her a defensive look, "I have no choice. Naraku has been dormant since my grandfather received the Kazaana. I've spent my entire life searching for him and have not even heard a rumor of him."</p><p>"Quit yer bellyaching and go find him then," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha quizzically.</p><p>Miroku looked annoyed. "You make it sound so easy. It is not your life in the balance."</p><p>"It <em>is</em> easy," Inuyasha emphasized the word, "Kagome is back, and she has the Shikon Jewel with her. That's supposed to draw yokai, ain't it? Well, let's use that to draw this Naraku and kill him."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Until next time…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Just Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: Sorry for the LOA. Busy as always, but I am still inclined to write when I can. Happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapter Eight</strong>: <strong>Just Fine</strong></p><p>Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><hr/><p>Shippo put a hand to his head in a thoughtful gesture, "That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. Coming from Mr. Talkative." Inuyasha growled his annoyance at the kitsune and raised a fist until he saw Kagome looking at him with questioning eyes. He quickly put his fist down, hoping not to offend her. Kagome did find Inuyasha's behavior curious. He was not the same from when she had departed, and he seemed to be coming out of his shell, though he was a little rougher around the edges than she would have hoped.</p><p>"Inuyasha does have a point, Hoshi," Kaede said. All turned to the woman as she settled into a sitting position. "The Shikon Jewel being present in this age is unfavorable, but with Kagome here to act as the purifier and Inuyasha to protect her, I grant that Inuyasha's suggestion - that evil will flock here - may likely come to pass."</p><p>Miroku placed a hand to his chin, "It would make more sense for the Jewel to stay in the same place. Lure Naraku here and then end him."</p><p>"I agree. Staying put places us in the most advantageous position. If we leave, then we will be on anyone else's terms but our own. Not knowing exactly what this Naraku is capable of is our key issue," Kagome said.</p><p>"Shape-shifting is naturally one of his capabilities. He is cautious and will not risk himself for something he does not deem a sure thing," Miroku supplied.</p><p>"Then let's make sure this is a sure thing," Inuyasha said.</p><p>The rest of the evening was spent planning and strategizing. The plan was simple on its face: stay put and let Naraku come to them. Miroku had decided to resume his travels to spread the rumor with the hopes of drawing Naraku out sooner. Shippo, though reluctant, felt he should embark with the monk to assist in his journey and hasten the rumors. Kagome was uncertain about that part of the plan, as neither she nor Inuyasha had any idea of what the demon Naraku looked like nor what to expect. However, Miroku was adamant that his departure was necessary.</p><p>"Naraku is cruel and calculating. He will likely use whatever he contrives as your weakness to beguile and entreat you, and finally, once your defenses are down, he will strike where you are most vulnerable." Miroku advised as he shouldered a small pack and knelt to retrieve his staff.</p><p>Kagome grimaced, looking over to Inuyasha, whose eyes were on her. She felt warmth creep into her cheeks under his intense gaze and shifted her own back to Miroku. "I...I wish you'd both stay, but I understand why you feel it is best to go. Though I am uncertain how you plan to return in an instant if Naraku is successfully lured here."</p><p>"Lady, I am confident in your abilities and also in the fact that while Naraku is power-hungry, he is also vengeful. He will want me to witness his triumph and my demise." Miroku gripped his staff tightly.</p><p>Shippo jumped to his shoulder, always looking to offer a moment of levity, "Don't worry, I'll keep the lecher in line, and we'll be back lickity split if we get a whiff of Naraku." Miroku sighed and brought the top of his staff back to knock the kitsune in the head. Shippo grimaced and rubbed at the spot on his head, "Hey!"</p><p>Kagome brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Shippo, I almost hope you don't know what a lecher is, but I appreciate the gesture."</p><p>Still rubbing at a lump forming on his head, he looked at Miroku through the slits of his eyes, "Well, you guys say that about him enough."</p><p>Miroku sighed and pushed Shippo off from his perch with his free hand. "We shall return in a fortnight. Good luck, Lady Kagome….and you, Inuyasha."</p><p>Inuyasha nodded, his arms crossed. He seemed quite stoic today, but given the circumstances, Kagome could understand why. He had been quiet the night before as well.</p><p>The pair left rather unceremoniously, waved off by Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, and some of the villagers. Once their figures had receded into the distance, the departing entourage left to go about their ways. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder, tentatively, "I suppose we should carry one as usual?" and offered a small smile.</p><p>Just as she had suggested, life did carry on as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary happened for the first few weeks. Miroku and Shippo had returned and departed again, all as planned. A couple of minor demons had shown up, drawn to the Shikon Jewel's power, but Inuyasha had dealt with them promptly before even Kagome had the opportunity to sense their presence. Kagome was astounded by his ability to deal with every threat so efficiently. At first, it was disconcerting to witness his cold, almost animalistic approach. However, Kagome realized that not all demons were like the few she met in the Feudal Era. These minor demons were driven by a single-minded desire to possess the power that the jewel contained. They slew and devoured anything in their path to attain it.</p><p>The second time a yokai broached the outer edge of the village, Kagome had been conversing with Kaede on an ailment that had befallen one of the village children with Inuyasha leaned against the side of a house and pretending not to hear every word shared. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha's ears swivel on his head, and his arms drop to his side. She broke off the conversation, nearly feeling the tension emanating from Inuyasha. Turning her head, she saw his eyes focused off in the distance, and in an instant, he jumped up, vaulting high and over many houses at a time. That's when Kagome felt it, the faint dark aura of yokai. It was different than the aura that Inuyasha gave off. His yoki was wholesome and light, whereas the other yokai, outside of Shippo, had seemed tainted and sickly.</p><p>Kagome had rushed off to follow after Inuyasha. She wasn't quite sure why, it was not as if he needed her help, but she felt compelled to at least be present and assist if she could. It was her responsibility now to protect the village. After several minutes, she arrived outside of the town on the perimeter of the forest line, and she could see the red of Inuyasha's haori flash by as he ran to continue his assault on the threat. Once he'd settled for a moment, Kagome caught a look of his face. It seemed emotionless and distant.</p><p>The yokai had come together in a mass of writhing bodies, scales, disproportionate limbs, disembodied heads, and amorphous figures. There was already a trail of bodies that Inuyasha had slain lying in fleshy heaps from where he had reaved through them in a blast of yoki focused in his clawed hands. Kagome came to a halt, having gotten close enough to smell the stink from the lumps of flesh lying at her feet. She took a step back, not realizing how close she had come to stepping in the goo. '<em>Gross</em>,' she thought to herself before looking up to see a gaping maw with jagged teeth careening towards her. With a gasp, Kagome reached to her back for her bow only to find herself grasping at air. The blood drained from her face, realizing that she had forgotten to grab it and headed towards danger with nothing to protect herself.</p><p>The yokai made a gurgling sound as it broke away from the rest of the mass of yokai, "<em><strong>SHIKKKKONNN." </strong></em>Kagome gasped and tried to think quick, "STOP!" she yelled, stretching her hands out in front of her. '<em>It worked once before with the centipede yokai…</em>' her thoughts trailed off.</p><p>"Kagome!" Inuyasha called in alarm. Kagome's head snapped up and over. Inuyasha's eyes had widened with concern, and he rushed towards the yokai, claws extended. With a savage snarl, he ripped through the creature, rending flesh from bone and sending bits and pieces flying. Kagome gasped again, this time in surprise as fleshy bits and dark blood had been sprayed on her. She looked down at her haori to assess the damage, bringing her hands up to wipe away what she could. "Disgusting!" she yelled, angry and embarrassed. Inuyasha smirked at her. He brought a clawed hand to her face and gently flicked a glob of flesh from her nose. When she flinched, he gave a low chuckle.</p><p>Bemused, Kagome crossed her arms, "Aren't you forgetting something?"</p><p>Inuyasha let his smirk drop, and they both turned to regard the swarm of yokai that lingered several yards away. Clearly, the mass of yokai hesitated to attack, and Kagome was sure a couple had already fled after the initial onslaught. Inuyasha did not wait for their hesitation to diminish before he lunged towards the group of yokai and continued to make short work of the remainder.</p><p>It was short work indeed, it had only taken moments. Once he'd finished, Inuyasha expertly flicked his blood-soaked claws and looked to Kagome, his face stoic again. Kagome still felt her cheeks flaming red with shame over her earlier mess up. It had nothing to do with Inuyasha looking at her or how close he had been. She couldn't figure out if he were cold and unfeeling or if he just had been so abused that he did not know how to act. His concern when she was in danger was intriguing, to say the least. Without realizing that she was staring at him, he flashed a small smile at her. Quickly, she turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving him to wonder what had happened.</p><p>"Kagome," Inuyasha called to her. He ran to catch up with her. "Where are you going? The village is in the other direction?"</p><p>Without stopping, her cheeks still red, she huffed, "I'm not going back there with all of this gunk all over me." She gestured to her hair and clothes, though nothing would wash the dark matter from her clothing. "There's a stream not far from here where I can clean off a bit. Follow me if you'd like, but once I go in, you'd better not peep!"</p><p>Inuyasha's step faltered, "Peep?" he asked, almost too innocently.</p><p>Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, you know...look at me while I'm not dressed. It's indecent," she said matter-of-factly. He did not respond but followed her in silence until she reached the stream. She looked left, then right, ensuring that the area she had chosen was isolated and nothing or no one was around. She wasn't sure why anyone would be around out here - outside of the village - but old habits die hard. Growing up in a metropolis teeming with people, even in a vaguely remote area of that metropolis where her family's shrine was seldom visited by outsiders, prompted her to always have a subconscious feeling that someone was nearby. Here, in the Feudal Era, it was much more open and quiet.</p><p>The area she had stopped at offered a shallow opening to the bed of the stream. Secluded by trees and other flora on either side, the spot was deemed optimal for her bathing. The current was pushing along lazily here, and Kagome walked up to the edge, daring to kneel and test the temperature of the water. She gasped, 'Cold!' Why that would surprise her, she did not know and shook the thought from her mind. Scanning the area some more, she spotted a nice</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to go in. You can wait over there behind those bushes and stay there," Kagome instructed, pointing to a thicket of bushes further down the stream bed. Inuyasha nodded his understanding and walked the several yards until he'd reached the area and a safe distance away. Satisfied that he could not easily see her once she disrobed, Kagome removed the soiled, smelling clothes. She turned her head to check that Inuyasha's back was turned, but he had disappeared into the bushes and trees. With a slight grimace, she took a tentative step into the water. The cold shocked her senses, sending gooseflesh running up and down her arms, legs, and spine. '<em>All at once then!</em>' she decided, taking several steps back and hurrying into the water.</p><p>In the middle of the stream, where the water came up to her waist, she stopped and began washing. The water was cold and, on its own, did little to remove the gore from her hair and skin, but she did the best she could. Once she felt clean enough, she moved to exit the stream, but pulled up short, nearly forgetting that Inuyasha was out there. She looked down to where she had instructed him to wait but saw no sign of him. Hesitant to leave the obscurity of the water, she strained to catch sight of his red suikan, but to no avail.</p><p>"Inu...yasha?" she called, almost too softly. He seemed to have a heightened sense of hearing, but she doubted he would have heard her nearly inaudible call over the sound of the running water. "Inuyasha?" she called louder this time. Still nothing, no response, no sounds of him moving through the bushes, no sight of him. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, panic filling her. Why wasn't he answering her? It was unlike him to disappear and leave her untended like this. Had another yokai come upon him and caught him unaware?</p><p>"Inuyasha!" she nearly screamed, stepping out of the water towards the edge of the stream.</p><p>With a crash and a splash, Inuyasha appeared jumping into the water in a battle stance. He had that cold, determined look on his face while he scanned the area for any threats. Kagome gaped at him, startled by his dramatic entrance. His gaze turned to her after he found nothing amiss. For a moment he stared, his mouth open a little, his ears turned towards her. It was within that moment that she remembered and screamed, attempting to cover herself with her hands. "INUYASHA!" she yelled in a rage. "I told you not to look!"</p><p>Confusion swept over his features, his brows coming together. "But," he started before Kagome continued. "Turn around dammit!" she yelled, her cheeks once again flaming red. Once he turned, still in the water, Kagome darted to grab her clothes only now to find them completely soaked. Inuyasha's arrival causing a wave of water to drench them. She cursed herself for leaving them so close to the water's edge. With a groan, she turned and found Inuyasha's back still turned towards her. "Inuyasha…"</p><p>He began to turn towards her voice. "Don't turn around!" she said speedily before the motion was complete. He stopped moving, hands slack at his sides. "Can I...borrow your suikan?" she hesitated before adding, "my own clothes are soaked."</p><p>Without a response, he quickly removed his outer jacket, holding the red suikan in an outstretched hand. Kagome trudged through the water and grabbed the proffered garment with a grumble of thanks before slipping it on and tying the excess around her waist. Thankfully the garment extended past her thighs resting as modestly as possible mid-thigh. Once she felt decent, she began her verbal assault.</p><p>"I told you not to look!" she yelled, nearly furious with her hand clenched at her sides. Inuyasha still stood with his back facing her and standing knee-deep in the water. "Turn around when I'm yelling at you!"</p><p>He turned, as she commanded, the confusion wiped from his face, replaced by a nearly blank expression. Kagome felt taken aback. He looked withdrawn...distant...and shamed. She gulped down her fury. Instead, she tried a different direction, "Why didn't you answer when I called out for you?"</p><p>"You told me to stay," he answered matter-of-factly. She groaned, "Yes, but only so you wouldn't see me naked, Inuyasha! You still could have answered."</p><p>"I didn't know I was supposed to. And when you screamed, I thought something had happened and came." He finally strode to the bank and out of the water. "I don't understand why it upsets you to be naked around others," he stated. He faced her fully, looking down at her with his amber eyes. "You look fine without clothes," he told her.</p><p>Kagome felt her jaw go slack, and the flame that had been in her cheeks spread out. First, in anger, which moved to embarrassment, and finally turned into something else that she couldn't put her finger on. Rather than berate him more for something he clearly did not understand, she sighed. "I...You...It's not proper for a man to see a woman without clothing. At least not until they are married," she explained.</p><p>Inuyasha seemed to be working it out, and Kagome turned on her heel, kneeling to grab her clothes. "Let's just get back." Wordlessly, he followed.</p><p>After that day, Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha but was never successful. She was angry at him for many reasons, but none that she could voice aloud and some that she didn't quite understand herself. His child-like understanding of things, as annoying as it could be at times, was not his fault after all. Whatever had happened to him before he'd become pinned to the Goshinboku tree had prevented him from learning integral things about the world. Humans had many intricacies that even fully capable individuals had a difficult time grasping. Kagome only wished that Inuyasha would open up about his past, but he was very tight-lipped, usually ignoring the question or giving her a blank stare. If only Inuyasha would not stare at her so much. "Stop it," she said out loud one day.</p><p>"Stop what?" he asked, his ears swiveling towards her slightly. He was crouched down - nearly on all fours - a few feet from where she worked in a small garden, doing her best to recall which of the green tendrils were weeds and which were the shoots from the plant she was cultivating. With a frustrated sigh, she threw down the gardening tool in her hand. "Nothing," she grumbled. Kagome could not admit that she worried he might be thinking about seeing her unclothed, bare to his probing eyes... and all that he had said was that she looked fine!</p><p>As if reading her thoughts, he turned his gaze out towards the village, away from her. "Are you still angry about the river?" he asked unabashedly. Turning away from him, she grabbed up the small spade and began stabbing the soil, murdering the weeds. She hoped they were weeds. "Yes!" she blurted out, then changed her mind, "No." Her mind was reeling over something as stupid as a man seeing her naked, and it had not fazed him in the slightest. "I'm fine. Just fine."</p><p>She stabbed at the burgeoning green tendrils some more for good measure, focusing on the task at hand. She heard a small chuckle from behind her and whipped around, spade in hand, perhaps to throw it at his head even though she doubted it would do any good.</p><p>"You don't seem fine," Inuyasha replied. He stood and took a few steps over towards her and peered down at the small garden. "You stabbed the shoot, a lot. I don't know much about growing things, but killing them doesn't seem correct," he observed.</p><p>Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm fine," she assured him, lowering the spade but gripping it tightly. He looked prone to say more but was cut off by the toll of a bell in the distance. They both became alert at the sound, signaling a warning, and Kagome quickly rose to her feet. Bells had been installed around the village perimeter, at the suggestion of Kaede, so that if anyone unusual - or any<em>thing</em> unusual - appeared, Inuyasha and Kagome could be quickly notified and deal with the issue. The bell tolled in the northwest, the opposite end of where they were positioned now. Kagome knew that Inuyasha could reach the signal in moments, if not seconds, with his speed, but it would take her much longer to get there. Their eyes met, and Inuyasha knelt, "Get on my back. I can get us both there quicker." He gestured to her with a clawed hand.</p><p>She'd never rode on anyone's back, not to mention a hanyo's who could leap incredible distances, making it seem as though he could fly. She hesitated for a moment and then grabbed up her bow and quiver of arrows and rushed over to climb on his back. Inuyasha tucked his arms under her knees while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome was not sure she was ready for this and dipped her head into the corner of Inuyasha's neck. His silver cropped hair had grown longer over the past months, now beginning to brush his shoulders. With her head buried in the crook of his neck, she could feel the soft warmth emanating from his body. She inhaled deeply, preparing herself for flight but instead found Inuyasha's scent to be pleasant. Many earthy scents, wood, grass, and even the slightest bit of mint spiraled through her senses. And before she could fully register, she felt the stomach-dropping sensation of gravity pushing against them once Inuyasha vaulted into the air, followed by the feeling of wind blowing through her hair. The only way she could describe it would be like riding some crazy rollercoaster, except on a roller coaster there was always the added feeling of security knowing you were strapped down. As they glided through the air, Kagome risked a peek. Looking down, she could see the tiny doll-sized village houses beneath them. It was nearly as exhilarating as riding a roller coaster, she thought to herself. She looked ahead and could see the bell stand, and next to it, a villager waiting as he spotted the pair soaring through the sky.</p><p>Within a moment, the flight was over, and Inuyasha knelt to allow Kagome off from his back. It had only been a moment, but her knees still wobbled. Inuyasha pointed to the wood line, bringing Kagome back to reality. She followed to where he pointed and saw a man kneeling among the grass, watching...waiting. Upon closer examination, Kagome could see that the man did not look like a man but a baboon.</p><p>The villager who had sounded the alarm ran up to them. The man panted, though he had only run a few paces towards them. "Thank goodness you've come. I...it's over there," he told them with a shaky voice, pointing with an equally trembling hand towards the creature Inuyasha had already pointed out. Kagome looked to see the figure still perched beyond the boundary of the village. Inuyasha had not taken his eyes off of the figure, and Kagome could have sworn that he was emitting a low, rumbling growl. "What happened?" Kagome asked the villager. The man shook his head, "Well, nothing. That thing has been sighted at different sections of the village all morning, never moving any closer. No one sees it move, so it has to be an angry spirit!"</p><p>Inuyasha stood, saying nothing, and Kagome looked up to him before soothing the villager. "Okay, thank you for sounding the alarm. We will take care of it if there is a threat. Go back to your home and protect your family," she told him. The villager ran a hand through sweaty hair and trotted back towards the sanctity of the village where he was met by a gathering crowd of onlookers, some armed with rudimentary weapons, ready to fight off a threat should there be one. Kaede's village had still not grown used to having a powerful protector such as Inuyasha. However, they had no reason to call to arms as heavily as they had since Kagome had brought the Shikon no Tama back into existence.</p><p>Kagome made to move forward towards the man, but Inuyasha put a hand out to stop her. When she looked up at him in confusion, he merely shook his head and gestured for her to stay behind him. He approached the ominous figure slowly, feeling out the situation with caution. Kagome followed close behind, not yet drawing her bow. She did not want to appear threatening to this individual without knowing the reason he or she lingered. They stopped several feet away, and Kagome moved to stand beside Inuyasha, this time, he did not attempt to stop her. Kaede was usually the one to lead these types of discussions, but she had not arrived yet. "Who are you? And why have you come?" Kagome asked.</p><p>The figure did not move save for the head, which turned in her direction. The man, or spirit, or whatever it may be, was wearing a baboon skin draped over his body. The stillness, despite the intentional head turn, was eerie and sent shivers down Kagome's spine. The creature did not answer.</p><p>"Is there something we can help you with?" Kagome tried.</p><p>"Yes," a quiet voice said from beneath the fur.</p><p>"What can we help you with?" she asked, feeling annoyed at the pretentious behavior. Inuyasha still said nothing and remained poised to jump should that become necessary.</p><p>"Inu," the man said with finality. His head that of the robed creature turned towards Inuyasha. "Inu…" he said quietly.</p><p>Kagome looked up to see if there was a spark of recognition or anything from Inuyasha beside her. His face remained unmoved though she could feel him tense next to her.</p><p>The creature stood and took a few tentative steps forward. Inuyasha's claws were prone and ready. Human hands reached out from under the fur to move to the hood, pulling it away to reveal his face. The man the stood before them, garbed in a robe of baboon skin, was old, grizzled, and wore a smirk on his face. "Inu," the man said again.</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes widened, the breath stolen from him. "Who is that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "He seems to know you."</p><p>"Know me he does, girl," the old man said in a condescending tone. "Come to me, Inu. Boss beckons ye."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Jewel of One Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: First off, thank you for reading and those of you who have taken the time to review. I genuinely appreciate it. I'm going to try something new and share my song inspirations for certain scenes. I hope it can give insight and share the musical emotion I'm trying to portray as I write.</p><p>Happy reading!</p><p>Song inspiration: "The Night King" by Ramin Djawadi from GoT for the first half. (I really enjoyed that song so much! It's so morose and full of despair; it gives you this sense of hopelessness. I love music that makes me feel things so deeply!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Chapter Nine</strong>: <strong>The Jewel of One Soul</strong></p><p>Rated - M (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><hr/><p>Utterly confused and wary, Kagome pulled her bow from over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the man. "What is he talking about Inuyasha?" The only response she received was the steps forward that Inuyasha took towards the man. "Wait? What are you doing?!"</p><p>Inuyasha's head had fallen in defeat, and he ambled towards the man who called himself 'Boss.'</p><p>"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. She watched as he reached the man and fell in behind him, crouching down, his eyes aware, but his face completely blank. Kagome felt dumbfounded. "What's going on?"</p><p>The old man chuckled and rubbed his chin, "Another priestess, eh? So like the last one."</p><p>'<em>Last one?</em>' Kagome wondered. "Who are you?" She still held the bow in her left hand but refrained from drawing an arrow from the quiver at her back. The last thing she wanted was to spook this stranger. Who knew what he was capable of? She felt pretty confident in her abilities, but this was not the time. At least not yet.</p><p>"Why, I am Inu's master. He is my dog," Boss told her. He reached down and began to pat Inuyasha upon the head like a dog. With a wicked leer on his face, Boss leaned a little further to finger at the nenju that overlaid Inuyasha's suikan. "Even still has his collar," he declared with a bit too much alacrity for Kagome's taste. She'd often wondered the origin behind the necklace but had never received a response from Inuyasha outside of a sad, faraway look.</p><p>"Collar?" Kagome tested the word softly. She then pulled an arrow out and nocked it, aiming it at the man's chest. She'd changed her mind about spooking him. "Whatever it is you came here for," and she had an inkling as to what that was, "you will be leaving empty-handed. Now leave before I lose this arrow into your heart." She could feel a soft breeze billow out strands of her hair around her face, but the tickle of those strays did not deter her. The thought of Inuyasha being commanded as an animal did.</p><p>The man chuckled and patted Inuyasha's head again. "Ye know full well what I've come for the girl. I won't be leaving without it this time." Removing his hand from Inuyasha's head, he crossed his one arm and held out an expectant hand. "Best do yerself a favor and hand it over now. I would hate to have Inu hurt his new '<em>friend',"</em> he emphasized the word, implying something else.</p><p>Kagome did not lower her weapon. "Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me. I know him."</p><p>"Do ye now?" the man laughed in a barking manner, spittle flying and grabbing at his sides. He laughed as though Kagome had told the greatest joke and took a moment to settle."No, I don't think you do," he told her. "Inu, fetch."</p><p>Inuyasha stood to his full height and began to stroll towards her. Kagome could not believe what was happening. <em>Was he really doing this? What was happening?</em> The thoughts whirled through her mind. <em>Who was this man ordering Inuyasha around like a dog?</em></p><p>Inuyasha stood in front of her and reached his hand to Kagome's chest, where she wore the Shikon no Tama. Kagome's arms had dropped to her sides, unable to point her weapon at him, and she stared up at him in confusion. His own eyes were cold, his face blank. Kagome let out a shaky breath and steeled herself, willing her eyes not to falter. She felt anger seethe into her at this betrayal, but it was washed away by a wave of calm. Calm in her knowledge that this wasn't Inuyasha, this was something else, but she still had nothing to fear from him.</p><p>His fingers stopped just inches from their prize, and his hand began to tremble. Kagome's eyes flitted down to catch the movement and back up to find Inuyasha's eyes now closed in his hesitation. The old man, Boss, must have noticed, too, calling out in a growl, "Inu! Now!"</p><p>The golden eyes snapped back open but no longer looked cold. They seemed full of sorrow, yet, the resolve wavered, and Inuyasha pulled the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's neck. He turned around and walked back to his master, pausing only to drop the Jewel into the man's waiting hand. "Good," Boss chuckled. He brought the Jewel up to his eyes, holding it between his finger and thumb. "Hmm-hmm-hmm," he continued chuckling. Without taking his eyes off the Jewel, he absently patted Inu's head. "Kill the girl, Inu."</p><p>Kagome's head snapped over to Boss, and she instantly raised her bow, pulling an arrow taunt. "What, no! You've got what you came for!"</p><p>Boss smirked at her and her drawn bow, not seeming to worry that she could loose the arrow and end his life in a second. Yet, she hesitated, afraid that with his sudden change in behavior, Inuyasha may shield the man, or more likely stop the arrow from hitting its target. "Yes, but I want ye dead as well. Seems fitting," Boss smugly replied. "Inu!" he barked.</p><p>Inuyasha hesitated again, not moving from his place by Boss's side. Boss looked over at Inu, a sneer warping his face. "Do not make me utter the command…" he warned impatiently. Inu gave a visible shudder before rising and flexed his claws. He began to take those steps forward again. Kagome turned her aim to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she pleaded. "Don't do this." Her hands shook on the bow. "You don't have to listen to him. You're not an animal!"</p><p>He stalked towards her slowly, his face unreadable.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" she cried.</p><p>"Do it slowly, Inu. I am in the mood to watch her bleed," Boss called from behind. The Shikon no Tama was now hidden beneath the baboon cloak, and he watched on with mirth.</p><p>Like a predator, Inuyasha slowly circled Kagome. <em>This was madness</em>, she thought. Ultimately, she decided to lower her bow. If Inuyasha were to kill her, an arrow wouldn't stop him, not now that he was this close. She let the bow and arrow drop to her side and land harmlessly on the ground. Again, she steeled herself. "Fight it Inuyasha. That is your name. Inuyasha. Inu-Yasha. Not Inu. You're not a dog. You're not an animal. You make your own choice."</p><p>More dark laughter erupted from the baboon-skinned old man. "No, he does not. He must do as I say. He is collared. He is a dog - my dog! And when I say KILL, I mean <em><strong>KILL</strong></em>!"</p><p>Inuyasha stopped circling and raised his hands, the claws menacingly sharp. Kagome continued to entreat him, "No! You know you're not a dog. You're more than that!"</p><p>"You're right. He's worse. He's a half-blood, beneath even the weakest of yokai and the most pathetic of humans. Cast out by both wanted by none. Except me," Boss said. "Inu, do it now. Quick."</p><p>"I thought you wanted it slow, old man!" Kagome yelled towards him. She looked back into Inuyasha's face, "He's taking advantage of you. He can't hurt you, or he would have."</p><p>Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Boss slightly. Boss caught the motion and knew his grip on Inuyasha was slipping. "Inu," he warned. "Don't make me say the word," he threatened.</p><p>Those golden eyes flashed, and Kagome could see a lifetime of fear, humiliation, and subjugation written within them. She knew from Kaede that demons were long-lived, even demons whose blood had been thinned by a human's. She also knew that despite Inuyasha's youthful appearance, he had experienced several lifetimes, and they had been full of nothing but pain and despair. Yet, she had seen him experience joy in her short time here in the past. She'd seen him laugh and tease. There was more to him than he had been trained to see.</p><p>"Inuyasha," she said quietly. His hands were still raised, poised to strike, and he still hesitated. Before she had a chance to change her mind, she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his sharp intake of breath and his body go rigid.</p><p>"Kill her now!" Boss screamed from behind them.</p><p>Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's chest and mumbled, "you can do what you want to do..." She tensed when she felt his hands lower to her back as he returned the embrace. A breath she hadn't known she was holding escaped in an exasperated gasp.</p><p>"No," she heard from his chest. It was soft but firm.</p><p>"No?!" Boss repeated incredulously. He glowered at the pair and pulled his hood back over his head. "I will say it," he threatened again from the darkness of his hood.</p><p>She looked up to find Inuyasha's gaze settled upon her, a look in his eyes she couldn't quite put her finger on. She stepped out of his grasp and snatched her weapon back up. "You sound like a child! '<em>I'll say the word,' 'I'll say it,</em>'" she mocked. "You can't do anything. You're not even who you say you are! Inuyasha's old master is dead. He was human. There's no way he'd be alive right now."</p><p>Inuyasha's ears piqued when he heard that declaration. He'd not pieced that together, only assuming that this man in the form of his master was precisely who he had said. Years of subjugation leading him not to question command.</p><p>"Kekekeke," the baboon-cloaked man chortled. "I still got what I was after. Even if I didn't get to have any fun."</p><p>Kagome loosed the arrow only to watch as it was plucked harmlessly from the air. The baboon-cloaked man casually chucked the shaft to the side. Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha, that's no man!"</p><p>"Keh, I know," he said, his eyes glowering with hatred.</p><p>"What? You know?" she yelled, then admonished herself. "Now-now's not the time," she said out loud, "We have to get the jewel back."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," he replied from her side before dashing towards the imposter. With his claws raised, he lashed out at the demon in a swiping motion. The motions were easily dodged, and Inuyasha continued to strike and miss.</p><p>"This isn't working, Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She had nocked another arrow and waited for an opportune moment to lose.</p><p>Inuyasha grunted and continued trying to land a strike on the man. "No shit!" he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Kagome noted the interesting change in Inuyasha's demeanor but looked for her opening. She also noted that the demon was not actively fighting back, only dodging attacks. He seemed to be just as fast as Inuyasha, who was becoming aggravated with each passing second. "Stay still!" he hollered.</p><p>'<em>There! There is my shot,'</em> she thought, exhaling as she released an arrow charged with spirit energy. The arrow flew straight and true, puncturing the demon's baboon cloak. Kagome filled with excitement and then despair when the Shikon no Tama fell from the cloak, with the tip of the arrow lodged in it.</p><p>"No," she gasped before her legs set in motion, launching her forwards to the item she had sworn to protect.</p><p>The demon had not noticed his prize had been lost upon the ground; his attention focused on Inuyasha. Surprisingly enough, he had not seen the arrow that had dislodged the Jewel from its hiding place either. He did, however, notice her dashing forwards in an attempt to retrieve it.</p><p>Inuyasha saw this, too, and began his assault anew, hoping to kill the distracted demon. The imposter was quick, though, dodging the attack and moving to the Shikon Jewel in a swift motion. Kagome knew she wouldn't get there fast enough, so she jumped forward the remaining feet and grasped for the arrow shaft, hoping to pull the Jewel from the demon's grasp. But the demon was too quick and wrapped his greedy hand around the Jewel just as Kagome tugged from the other side. For a split second, they seemed to play tug of war, but ultimately, the arrow gave and broke away. Kagome fell backward with the arrow in hand. The demon gave a breathy, triumphant laugh. That was until he noticed the lump that still protruded from the arrow tip. She brought the arrow up and saw that a sliver of the Jewel, a shard, had broken off from the Shikon no Tama.</p><p>Before she was able to register what had happened fully, Inuyasha sliced through the demon's middle with a clawed hand. The demon did not yell out in pain or react in surprise. The bottom half of the cape fell to the ground leaving a floating head that swiftly flew off to the north along with the majority of the Shikon no Tama.</p><p>"What...what just happened?" Kagome asked from her position on the ground. She still held the arrow in her hand, looking at the shard in disbelief.</p><p>Inuyasha seemed annoyed that the demon had not been killed and merely flew away. "He was a yokai that disguised his appearance."</p><p>She looked up at him, "I got that part. But you cut him in half, and there was...nothing." He walked over to her and helped her up. Together they walked over to where the bottom half of the cloak had lain but found only dust and hair. Shaking her head, Kagome plucked the shard from the tip of the arrow and placed the shaft back into her quiver. It was a sinking feeling that finally hit her, allowing her to realize the implications of what had happened.</p><p>"So, you broke the jewel?" Inuyasha questioned, inspecting the sliver in her hand.</p><p>"What? It was an accident. I didn't mean to crack it!" she said defensively. He studied her face for a second and turned away. Kagome threw her arms together, gripping the shard in her fist and narrowed her eyes at his back. To think she had just felt sympathy for him but moments ago before he almost tried to kill her. With a sniff, she stalked back to the small garden to kill more weeds.</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>Only a day had passed before Miroku and Shippo returned. The monk seemed agitated and on edge when they arrived, only giving clipped answers and gripping his staff tightly. Shippo, on the other hand, was delighted to be back.</p><p>The young kitsune bounded over to Kagome with a gleeful smile adorning his face. "Kagome! We're back!" he yelled happily. "Boy, do we have some news for you!" he bragged.</p><p>Miroku did not seem as thrilled as his young companion but nodded his agreement. Before Kagome could open her mouth, Inuyasha spoke up. "What's happening? He asked. "Why is he so happy?" he questioned, pointing to Shippo.</p><p>"That still has yet to be rationed out," Miroku replied. "As for what's happening, it seems as though Naraku has reemerged."</p><p>"Naraku?" Inuyasha repeated. "That explains it…"</p><p>"Explains what?" Miroku inquired.</p><p>Kagome pulled the Shikon no Tama out and displayed it to him between her two fingers. At first, he did not register what he was seeing. "What is that?"</p><p>She gave him an urging look, a little uneasy over the situation. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when the realization hit him. He still could not bring himself to admit it. "Is that?" he stuttered.</p><p>She confirmed with a nod, and Miroku sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "How?"</p><p>Shippo came close to inspect the shard. "That's a piece of the Shikon? What happened, Kagome?" He looked over at Inuyasha accusingly. "You were supposed to protect her, Inuyasha!"</p><p>"What?! She broke it!" he said aggressively. "How do you know I didn't protect her?" he added.</p><p>Shippo looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "It's written all over your face."</p><p>Inuyasha glowered and curled a fist in anger. Kagome saw his look and attempted to smooth things over. "He did! It's my fault it broke." She told them of the baboon-cloaked man and how he had gotten ahold of the Jewel but not how Inuyasha had fallen under his command so easily. Something told her that was better left unsaid at this point.</p><p>Miroku swore. "Our plan has worked all too well. Now Naraku has most of the Jewel. All of that power. Who knows what he can do with it." He paced back and forth. "Damn."</p><p>Shippo tried his best to be helpful. "Yeah, but he doesn't have the whole thing. He can't make any wishes or nothing like that."</p><p>"The jewel has to be intact, true, but it is still capable of causing more harm than good being in the hands of that monster." Kagome returned the shard to its resting place.</p><p>The monk stopped pacing. "This exacerbates things a bit."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p>"His news…" Miroku trailed off.</p><p>They waited for him to continue before Shippo jumped in. "Oh yeah! So, while we were gone, we found this demon exterminator village."</p><p>"What?" Inuyasha asked, put off by the word '<em>demon exterminator.'</em></p><p>"I said, 'exterminator.' Pay attention," he chastised. "We found this village where everyone hunts and destroys Yokai."</p><p>Inuyasha blandly pointed out, "You're a demon."</p><p>Shippo growled in aggravation. "Quit interrupting. I'm nice, and they liked me." He beamed in self-satisfaction. "Anyway, we found this village and talked to them, and they are going to send their best warriors here to help!" he said proudly.</p><p>Kagome shook her head, the kitsune's news coming too quickly, like rapid-fire. "Slow down."</p><p>"The village is a clan of Yokai Taijiya. They are like mercenaries who specialize in yokai." Miroku explained.</p><p>Shippo began to make punching and kicking moves. "They are like ninjas!" He twirled around with a kick and accidentally hit Inuyasha near the junction of his thighs. "Dammit! Watchit!" Inuyasha snapped, issuing a punch to the Kitsune. "OW!"</p><p>"Really? Boys. Can we please not do this right now?" Kagome rubbed at her temple.</p><p>Even Miroku smirked at the scene before continuing. "I found that they knew of the Shikon no Tama and were the ones who had entrusted it into the former priestess's care. They were, displeased, to say the least, when I told them that the Jewel had returned and you were protecting it."</p><p>Kagome gnashed at his words. "Displeased? How so?"</p><p>He seemed reluctant to continue, somehow sensing her displeasure or merely discovering it on her features. "They entrusted it to the priestess Kikyo because of her renowned spiritual powers. They still tell stories of it 50 years later. They did not seem convinced of your...abilities...when I shared my experiences from my time here. They were even less pleased when I told them of Inuyasha."</p><p>Inuyasha did not say anything at the mention of his name, though his features did belie a hint of annoyance at Miroku's words.</p><p>Kagome crossed her arms, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, "Well, that seems to explain why they would send 'their best warriors' here."</p><p>Shippo jumped up, recovered from the blow he had taken from Inuyasha, "I can't wait to see the guy they send. I bet he is super strong. I want to see him fight Inuyasha!"</p><p>"In your dreams, fox. I'd rake the grass with that human," he said confidently.</p><p>"Wanna bet? I bet he wouldn't even break a sweat in a go-around with you! You didn't see them!" Shippo argued, showcasing his ninja moves some more.</p><p>Kagome excused herself from the arguing pair and walked back to her dwelling. The day was growing late, and her stomach urged her to feed it. She soon felt Miroku fall in step with her as they walked away from Shippo and Inuyasha.</p><p>"He seems...different," Miroku remarked.</p><p>Kagome knew that Miroku would pick up on Inuyasha's not-so-subtle change in behavior. "Yeah," she responded, "he has really made progress." She'd noticed it, too. Though, it had become much more pronounced within the past twenty-four hours.</p><p>He was no longer a sullen, withdrawn, and pitiful creature. Initially, she had felt sympathy for him. Now, she recognized different traits in him that made her feel something else. Some qualities that intrigued her and some that seemed a little irritating. None of that dulled Inuyasha's natural strength or determination to persevere, which Kagome did admire.</p><p>"Did something happen between you?" Miroku asked suddenly.</p><p>A blush blossomed across her cheeks at the question. "What?! No!" she said. Turning her face, she began to outpace Miroku, leaving him intrigued.</p><p>o - o - o - o - o</p><p>A couple more uneventful days had passed. Miroku had no reason to leave the village at this point, with Naraku already successfully being drawn out. The results from that meeting had been nearly catastrophic and coupled with the loss of the complete Shikon Jewel. So, he stayed along with Shippo.</p><p>It had been decided that they would await the arrival of the Taijiya warriors and go from there. While they waited, Shippo and Inuyasha bickered, and Kagome remarked on the development. She was duly surprised when Inuyasha threw in a few curses that she, herself, only reserved for the worst situations. When she'd asked him where he picked up such foul language, he gave her a sullen look before responding that was the least of her worries given his upbringing. Kagome could not really even chastise him for it, either, so with each new, unusual mannerisms, she could only roll her eyes.</p><p>One day, when the sun was at its zenith, the Taijiya came. The bell was rung to announce their arrival. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede went to greet these warriors. There was already a small throng of villagers, curious to see the renowned Demon Slayers, congregated around them. The villagers moved aside once it was announced that Kaede - their de facto leader - had approached. Kaede led the way to assess the warriors.</p><p>When Kagome was close enough, she was sure her jaw dropped at the sight. Standing in front of her was indeed a warrior, but not one from her expectations. This warrior was clad in a dark skin-tight suit with pink armor plates over the shoulders, knees, elbows, abdomen, and a colossal boomerang carried over the right shoulder. It wasn't the outfit that had thrown Kagome, but the fact that beneath the skin-tight suit was that of a beautiful woman. The woman Taijiya assessed the crowd before planting her large weapon in the earth beside her with a mighty, yet graceful thrust. How much the weapon had to weigh, and she handled it with practiced ease.</p><p>She turned her head back and forth, looking for someone. "Where is the Miko?"</p><p>Kaede and Kagome both stepped forward. Kagome walked behind Kaede as they approached the Taijiya. Kaede made a welcoming gesture, "Welcome to our village. I am the miko you seek, and this," she gestured to Kagome, "is my apprentice."</p><p>The woman looked them both up and down. "I am told you are in possession of the Jewel of Four Souls."</p><p>Shippo scoffed from beside Inuyasha, "Not anymore. Maybe one soul."</p><p>Her head snapped towards Shippo. "What?" she demanded.</p><p>Inuyasha kicked the kitsune. "Keep yer yap shut, kid."</p><p>"It is not I, but Lady Kagome," Kaede gestured again to her, "that is its protector."</p><p>Kagome stepped past Kaede and offered her hand. The Taijiya woman raised a brow but gave a crisp nod of acknowledgment. "It's nice to meet you; I'm Kagome."</p><p>Eyeing her hand, Kagome quickly dropped it and gave a brief bow.</p><p>"My name is Sango," she said. "I've been sent to retrieve the Jewel of Four Souls."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thunderstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Notes: I'm happy to be able to bring you this chapter today. Sorry, it was posted so late. Anyway, I'm really trying to bring Inuyasha back to his OC self, at least as much as I can given his circumstances. Just know that he will not totally get there in this story, but hopefully enough to be satisfactory. As always, happy reading, and thank you! If you can, please leave a little review to let me know your thoughts. They are appreciated, and thanks to those of you who have taken the time to do so already.</p><p>Song inspiration: This chapter's song inspiration is in sections. Look for the characters to distinguish which parts (YouTube).</p><p>*!*!* Rime - A New Friend (looped)</p><p>-!-!- Emotions Series - Anger | Most Epic Angry Dark Music Mix coupled with Heavy Thunderstorm Sounds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Ten: Thunderstruck</strong>
</p><p><strong>Rated - M</strong> (for suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, and coarse language)</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Inuyasha.</p><hr/><p>Kagome wasn't sure why she felt so nervous. Perhaps it was because the Taijiya, Sango, was so intimidating standing there with a weapon larger and heavier than Kagome herself. She refrained from the urge to shift from foot to foot. "The Sacred Jewel has been entrusted into my care," she said with forced authority.</p><p>Sango sized her up. "It is the responsibility of my clan to guard the Jewel. It was placed into the Lady Kikyo's care to purify and guard it. After her death, the Jewel left the mortal plane. Now that it has returned, my clan will guard it until we declare someone whose spiritual powers are worthy of cleansing it yet again."</p><p>Kagome glowered, attempting to keep her face passive unsuccessfully. Kaede could feel the tension, "Sango-sama, perhaps you are aware that Kikyo was my late sister?"</p><p>Sango turned her attention to the older miko. "Yes, we are aware."</p><p>"Then you must also be aware that as her sister - and a miko in my own right - my decision to entrust the Jewel to Kagome's care is sound," Kaede said with authority.</p><p>Sango gave Kaede a level stare. "The priestess in training is too young, and her skill is…" she paused, searching for the right word, "speculative at best. It was a unanimous decision to bring the Sacred Jewel back into our care until a suitable replacement can be found."</p><p>"Suitable replacement?" Kagome repeated incredulously. More of the replacement crap. She'd heard enough of that from Kaede to make the idea irksome.</p><p>"It's also been made plain that a troublesome yokai has become interested in the Jewel. With the young priestess being untried, the Jewel should be returned."</p><p>Inside, Kagome rippled with anger. '<em>Young?! This woman couldn't be much older than her, and she had the audacity to speak down to her like some child wearing her mother's shoes!</em>'</p><p>Sango's attention then turned to Miroku and Inuyasha, who stood silently to the side, perhaps a bit taken aback by the woman's brash accusations. "Lord Monk," Sango called. "Is this the hanyou that you spoke of?" she nodded towards Inuyasha.</p><p>Inuyasha gave Miroku a side look and crossed his arms, looking slightly menacing.</p><p>Miroku caught the glance. "Yes, Lady, it is."</p><p>"And it is safe for him to be here? So close to the Jewel's temptation?" she asked.</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes widened at the implication, and his lip lifted in a sneer. He opened his mouth to issue a snide remark before Miroku elbowed him.</p><p>Miroku cleared his throat, "Ah, yes. It is perfectly safe. Inuyasha here is particularly talented at offering up his own form of protection."</p><p>Sango sniffed and turned her attention back to Kagome. "As it is, thank you for your dedication to keeping the Jewel safe, please hand it over so I may take my leave."</p><p>Clearly, this was not what Miroku had in mind when he had spoken to the people of the Taijiya clan, but Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit contemptuous towards him. He could have at least painted her in a better light.</p><p>"No," Kagome said adamantly. "I brought the Shikon no Tama to the world, and I've sworn to protect it at great cost to myself. I appreciate that you've come to 'relieve' me of it, but that will not be necessary." The mention of taking the responsibility off her hands was intriguing. She could leave and return home to her family and her life. Of course, that would have been before the Jewel was cracked. Even had it been whole, she couldn't fathom leaving now.</p><p>Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "I apologize if my speech has been misleading for it was not a request, it was a demand."</p><p>"Boy, is she gonna be pissed when she finds out," Shippo blurted out. He was all too entertained by the scene, a wide grin plastered on his face.</p><p>Sango's attention turned to the kitsune. "What is the yokai-child saying? He said something before, too."</p><p>Kagome gave a nervous laugh and scratched at her head. "Well, you see...the demon you mentioned earlier...he's already been here."</p><p>Now it was Sango's turn to look surprised. "Speak plainly."</p><p>Kagome reached into her hanjuban to retrieve the shard, pulling out the small piece and displayed for Sango to see. "He was nearly successful at taking the Jewel. I was left with but a piece. So, now it's my duty to retrieve the Jewel and make it whole."</p><p>Sango gasped, "You-you broke the Jewel of Four Souls?" she uttered in a near whisper. "Kami save us!"</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes. "As I said, I will find the Jewel."</p><p>"You will do no such thing. You've done enough!" Sango accused. She turned and pulled her boomerang up. Without a word, she began to walk back the way she had come.</p><p>"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kagome called. "Where are you going?"</p><p>Sango stopped and looked over her shoulder, "I must take this news back to my people. You've no idea the evil you've unleashed."</p><p>"I thought you were supposed to help us!" Kagome accused. She made sure to give Miroku her another glowering look to which he responded by raising his hands up.</p><p>"I came to take the Jewel. The complete Jewel. That was your help. Now, I must go."</p><p>"Maybe we can help each other," Kagome pleaded. Something told her she would need all the help she could get, and having the animosity of an entire clan of people wasn't a step in the right direction.</p><p>Sango turned and scoffed, "I mean no offense, but how can you help me?"</p><p>Kagome riled at the comment. She certainly did mean to offend. "I can sense the Jewel."</p><p>That piqued Sango's interest. Kaede quickly added, "Tis true. Kagome has spiritual powers rivaling that of my sister's. She can find the Jewel, purify it, and then erase the Shikon's existence from the world."</p><p>Kagome felt a small swell of pride. Kaede said that her powers rivaled Kikyo's. Usually, when Kaede compared her against Kikyo, it resulted in Kagome feeling inadequate. She hoped that Kaede truly meant this and was not just saying it to enlist Sango's help.</p><p>"I see," Sango said. She pondered for a moment and then bowed her head. "Then, I will remain to assist in any way I can."</p><p>Miroku walked up and took Sango's free hand, bowing his head to her. "Our thanks to you, gracious lady."</p><p>Sango seemed inclined to snatch her hand away but refrained. "If you wouldn't mind escorting me to a place where I might rest, I would be obliged, Lord Monk."</p><p>"Of course," Miroku said, and motioned for Kaede to assist.</p><p>Kaede led Sango off to her house, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo alone as the quiet crowd that had gathered dissipated.</p><p>Miroku watched the woman Taijiya leave and then excused himself as well, claiming his need to attend to holy matters.</p><p>"That's strange," Shippo remarked.</p><p>"What's that?" Kagome asked.</p><p>"That's the first time I've ever seen him <strong><em>not</em></strong> ask a pretty lady to 'bear his children,'" Shippo explained.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. He did that here, too, until that one girl…"</p><p>"Maybe he respects the Taijiya enough not to ask such a lude question?" Kagome speculated.</p><p>Shippo began to laugh hysterically. "Hahahahah! Yeah, right!"</p><p>Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled as well, knowing that there was likely the other reason.</p><p>Later that evening, the group convened at Kaede's house, invited by Kaede herself. "Lady Sango requests that we speak of the matter at hand. I've explained to her the events from days ago, and she wishes to know more."</p><p>Once everyone was settled in an almost cramped circle around Kaede's hearth, they began to talk. Sango had changed from her exterminator's outfit into a more relaxed kimono tied with a maekake giving her a more typical look for a woman in the era. Kagome noted the giant boomerang propped up against the wall behind Sango, showcasing that while the Taijiya was not dressed the part, she was still capable of exterminating yokai at a moment's notice.</p><p>Sango was flanked by Miroku and Shippo, and the latter seemed to really enjoy her company. He questioned her incessantly, and she responded without any hint of annoyance. In fact, she seemed to enjoy his casual, youthful banter. She even went so far as to tell Shippo that she had a younger brother close to Shippo's age and was used to the behavior; missed it even. Shippo gave a grin at that revelation.</p><p>"So, this Naraku," she said, testing the name and bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand, "is responsible for splitting the Jewel."</p><p>"Yes," Miroku answered. "He is capable of shifting his shape and can appear as anyone. Perhaps anything."</p><p>"And you have experience with this demon?" she questioned.</p><p>Miroku grimaced at the inquiry. He had not told her of his curse. He seemed reluctant to do so, for some reason. "Not directly," he answered. "He has plagued my family for generations, and I've sworn to take vengeance." Even Shippo, knowing of Miroku's curse, did not divulge the secret.</p><p>Sango contemplated his words, "I see." She thought for a moment more. "Tell me of your encounter with him," she said to Inuyasha and Kagome. The pair sat near each other and looked to one another before Kagome began to answer.</p><p>"He appeared in a baboon-skin cloak. It covered his face and his body."</p><p>"Were you able to see his face at any point?"</p><p>"Once," Kagome answered quickly.</p><p>"And? How did he appear?"</p><p>"As an old man. He was shorter than me and balding. His face seemed almost kindly."</p><p>"Did his appearance hold any significance to you? Miroku has said that he uses the appearance that gives him the best ability to take advantage of his prey."</p><p>"No," she answered quickly, looking over to Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed and appeared uninterested in the conversation.</p><p>Miroku saw the glance but said nothing of it, "Perhaps Naraku thought that the appearance of a defenseless old man would cause hesitation. He is very cunning and a master manipulator."</p><p>"Yes, that has to be what it was. I did not recognize him," Kagome told them.</p><p>"It still astounds me that a defenseless looking old man was able to get past you and Inuyasha's defenses. Even if he was a yokai in disguise, I find it troubling that neither of you was able to resist. Especially seeing where the Jewel is kept," Sango looked to Kagome's chest. She was not having the explanation as unlikely as it was.</p><p>Kagome hardened her eyes, "I'm not opposed to assisting the less fortunate, even if they are strange, little old men. When I went close to help, he grabbed the Jewel. It was Inuyasha who distracted him after that happened so that I could attempt to retrieve the Shikon. It was my own fault, my own powers, that led to the Jewel being split. At least we can be glad that it is only in two pieces rather than hundreds or thousands."</p><p>That seemed to satisfy Sango, and, thankfully, she did not press any further on the matter. "You say that you can sense the Jewel. How can we use that? Can you sense it now?"</p><p>Kagome shook her head. "No, it doesn't work like that. I can sense it, yes, but it has to be close."</p><p>"How close?" Sango inquired.</p><p>Kagome had never really tested this theory. She'd never been apart from the Jewel except when the larger piece of it had been taken. "About a kilometer, give or take," she guessed.</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes had closed, making it look as though he were bored, but they snapped open. "We need to go in search of the Jewel," he said suddenly, joining the conversation.</p><p>Everyone in the room looked at him. "Is it as simple as that, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.</p><p>"Why not? You lot seem to over complicate things. Let's pack up and go."</p><p>"Oh? And what do you suggest we do once we find Naraku and the Jewel?" Sango asked, unconvinced of the simplicity his plan offered.</p><p>Inuyasha brought up a clawed hand and looked at his sharp claws, insinuating their use in the situation, "Cut him down."</p><p>The rest of the evening was spent debating minor things, and the end resulted in everyone parting ways to prepare for the morning where they would travel until they either found Naraku and the Jewel or the former found them.</p><p>*!*!*</p><p>After the men had left, Kagome excused herself from Kaede and Sango's company.</p><p>She felt the need to clear her mind, and a brisk walk could aid with that.</p><p>There was no light in the sky save for the stars and moon, but Kagome held no fear. As she walked in silent contemplation, she felt, rather than heard, Inuyasha join her. He had not taken up any residence, preferring to slumber in large branches of the Goshinboku tree, so he accompanied her on the path in that direction. Kagome had been unable to convince him to sleep in a house or upon a bed. He'd mentioned that he'd never had a bed of his own before and did not feel comfortable sleeping on the floor when his enemies could walk in and kill him. He'd told her, in a rare moment, that he'd done this for his masters all too often; kill people in their sleep that is, when they were most vulnerable.</p><p>"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.</p><p>"I'm here," he responded.</p><p>She continued walking but gave a small, unseen smile. "Is there something you needed?"</p><p>"I…," he paused and stopped, grabbing her arm so that she stopped, too.</p><p>It was dark, but she could still make him out in the moonlight. His silver hair billowing in the wind. It continued to grow from the short mop it had been upon their first meeting. It looked wild and untamed, yet soft as she recalled her ride on his back. She urged herself to quit looking at him like that.</p><p>He continued, "I want you to know that when we find the Jewel and complete it, I am going to use it to become a full yokai."</p><p>His words flabbergasted her. "What?" she uttered.</p><p>"I was...I was unable to protect you back then. When Naraku appeared. I let my weakness get the best of me. I will not let that happen again. Once I am a full demon, I cannot be controlled," he explained.</p><p>She was taken aback by his explanation. "Inuyasha, it's not your fault." <em>Had he thought this the entire time?</em></p><p>"Yes, it was. If you had not been there. If someone else had the Jewel, …it would be in his hands now…and so would I." His eyes looked so tormented that it pained Kagome.</p><p>"Inuyasha, stop." She needed him to stop trying to take responsibility for something beyond his control. She didn't blame him for his past, and she didn't blame him for what had happened with Naraku.</p><p>"No, once you purify the Jewel, I'm gonna use it. Then you'll be able to return to your own time and not be stuck here anymore."</p><p>"I'm not stuck here," Kagome said defensively. <em>Did he think so little of her? That she was in such a hurry to get home and leave them all behind?</em></p><p>"You are. You deserve better. I won't be a pawn as a full demon, and the lecher monk won't be cursed. I see this as a win," he seemed resolved and determined.</p><p>"So that's all I am to you then?" she asked, her heart filling with mixed emotions. <em>Why was this bothering her so much?</em></p><p>"What?" he seemed confused.</p><p>"Someone to find the Jewel for you so that you can become a full demon?" she supplied.</p><p>"That's not what I said."</p><p>"Clearly I am, Inuyasha, so I can just leave when this is all done and over with."</p><p>He growled in frustration, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I failed to protect you. I won't fail again. As a full demon, I will never fail anyone again."</p><p>She felt angry and confused, but there was nothing left to be said. "Fine," she uttered.</p><p>Perhaps it would be best if she did return home after everything. She did miss her family. What reason did she have to stay in the Feudal Era? Inuyasha did seem sincere in his desire to become a full demon. Maybe his wish would erase the Jewel. He was not doing it for entirely selfish reasons. He wanted to protect people, and he needed the power to do so. He was being selfless, so why couldn't she?</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off. Thunder rumbled, and lightning struck in the background, several kilometers from where they stood. The snap of a distant tree resounded like another peal of thunder. Kagome whirled her head to the sound. She took the oncoming storm as a sign that the conversation was over, and her walk had ended before it even began.</p><p>Inuyasha watched her turn around and head back to Kaede's house, clenching his fists.</p><p>-!-!-</p><p>Kagome sighed after entering the house. Kaede had retired for the evening, and Sango remained seated by the hearth, sharpening a blade. "Oh," Kagome said when she noticed the woman, "good evening."</p><p>Sango gave a slight smile, "It sounds like a storm is rolling in," she remarked. "Unusual for this time of year."</p><p>Kagome was still thinking about her earlier encounter, "Right. Unusual."</p><p>"You seem distracted," Sango noticed verbally.</p><p>"A bit, I suppose," she revealed. "I have a lot on my mind."</p><p>The taijiya nodded her understanding. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I came across too harshly. I recognize that as one of my flaws, and I wanted you to know that I am sorry."</p><p>Kagome was unsure how to take this apology, but she wanted no bad blood between them, "It's okay. I understand that you don't know us or what we are capable of. I do want you to know that I will do whatever I have to do to protect these innocent people from the Shikon no Tama and the evil it's capable of."</p><p>A loud crack was heard closer to the house, followed closely by a blinding flash of light. The noise made Kagome jump. She had a strange sensation wash over her and noted its peculiarity. Sango also seemed to feel it. "The storm is right above us," she said quietly, looking towards the door. Both women walked to risk a look outside.</p><p>Stepping outside, they saw the roiling clouds even in the dark of night. Kagome looked around. "It was just clear a few moments ago."</p><p>Another peculiar thing began to happen; some strands of hair on Sango's head began to rise. Kagome's subconscious knew something was happening. Something she'd learned long ago in primary school that had been filed away under interesting but useless information. Almost too late, it registered, and Kagome gave Sango a hard shove, pushing her out of the way. A shocked, angry look passed Sango's face until a bolt of lightning struck inches from where they stood, leaving the side of the house and the ground where they had stood black and singed.</p><p>"<strong><em>MURDERERS</em></strong>!" an angry voice bellowed, echoing through the night.</p><p>The women raised themselves up, looking for the source. Sango turned and ran inside, supposedly to retrieve her weapon, and Kagome followed suit. Her bow and quiver lay just inside, and they both reemerged, ready for whatever awaited them.</p><p>Kaede also burst from the house with a bow drawn and ready. Her hair was disheveled as she had been roused from sleep. "What manner of beast assails us now?" she asked them.</p><p>Only a moment passed before Miroku and Shippo appeared. "What has happened?" Miroku asked.</p><p>"The storm," Kagome said, pointing up to the dark clouds. Lightning forked through the sky in vicious flashes. The crackle of electric discharge could be heard from where they stood. "It's unnatural," she pointed out.</p><p>"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, looking around.</p><p>Kagome's head swiveled from side-to-side searching for him. "He's...he's…" she stuttered, at a loss for where he was. He had to be near the Goshinboku tree, she figured and began to dash off in that direction. She could hear her friends call out to her, but she ran single-mindedly towards where she knew Inuyasha had to be.</p><p>She could hear the sounds of battle as she ran. Lightning peeled through the air in wicked displays lighting up the area with each flash so that she could catch a glimpse of the fight ahead of her. Her sides heaved, and her lungs ached by the time she arrived in a clearing.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" she cried, spotting him. He looked wounded, dark blood staining his side, but his face belied no pain.</p><p>She looked over to see the assailant wielding a blood-smeared spear. He was a tall man, wearing his long hair in a single braid down his back. Lightning bolts struck the tip of the weapon in rapid succession, but the wielder did not flinch. Kagome rationed that the assailant was the reason for the storm. Now that she was close, she could see his deep red eyes, pointed ears, and feel the demonic aura wafting from him. A yokai!</p><p>The yokai's red eyes flashed alongside the lightning bolts being summoned from the sky. He leveled his spear at Inuyasha, who grimaced and returned a level stare.</p><p>"You shall die, hanyou scum!"</p><p>"Who are you? Why have you come?" Kagome yelled, hoping to distract the demon.</p><p>The demon swiveled to face her. "Pathetic mortal. I am Hiten, and I have come to avenge the death of my brother!" he roared.</p><p>'<em>Brother</em>?' Kagome mouthed. Certainly, they had not killed anyone resembling the yokai standing before them. Even for a yokai, he wasn't unfortunate looking.</p><p>Lightning struck again, this time very near to her. "Aiyeah! We did not kill your brother!" she yelled.</p><p>"Do not insult me, bitch! Of course, no mere mortal could slay Manten!" he cursed with barely suppressed rage.</p><p>It dawned on her that this yokai was the brother of the reptilian yokai that Inuyasha had slain upon their first meeting.</p><p>Inuyasha smiled, his fangs gleaming with each flash of light. "You look nothing alike," he jeered. "I'm willing to help you with that by rearranging your face. Or perhaps you'd like to reunite in hell, bastard?"</p><p>Hiten turned his attention back to Inuyasha and snarled. "Admission! Brave of you, half-breed scum. Now you shall burn!" Hiten twirled his spear around, sparks flying as it appeared to charge for an attack. Hiten lifted up in the air, flying on spinning wheels of flame, and unleashed an onslaught of lightning upon Inuyasha. There was barely time for Inuyasha to dodge the assault, but he managed, leaping away from the jolts.</p><p>Kagome could feel the wind coming from behind her. Fearing a rear attack, she turned, ready to unleash an arrow. She had not been prepared for the sight she saw as a large demon cat flew directly towards her. Flames burned beneath the creature's paws while it sprinted through the air towards her. The demon quickly banked to the left, and Kagome could see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo seated upon it's back. She released the tension of her bowstring and ran over.</p><p>Sango was again wearing her demon slayer outfit, her large weapon at her back. The trio jumped off the gigantic cat yokai, who roared loudly.</p><p>"What is that?!" Kagome called but was answered by Hiten instead.</p><p>"I see you need help to try and take me on half-breed. After I'm done with you, I will burn the men into cinders and feast upon those mortal beauties flesh!" Hiten said upon the arrival of the others. "There is nothing that Raigekijin and I can't handle," he said, referring to his spear, lifting it slightly. The flaming wheels spun upon his heels, and he rose higher into the sky.</p><p>Sango broke in, "This is Kirara, my loyal companion and that," she pointed to Hiten, "is a thunder demon." She continued, "I know this one: Hiten and his brother Manten have been pestering the land for centuries."</p><p>"Well, his brother is dead. Inuyasha killed him," Kagome told her.</p><p>"That explains it," Sango responded. "The pair are the last of the Thunder Demon Tribe. Rumor has it that they came out in force after the Jewel of Four Souls reappeared in the world."</p><p>Miroku gripped his staff tightly, "Do you know his weaknesses then?"</p><p>She looked at Hiten in the sky, charging up for another attack, then back down at Miroku. "Dodge the lightning attacks. Go for the heart."</p><p>"Simple enough," Shippo said from his spot on the ground. "Go for the heart, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled the advice through cupped hands.</p><p>Inuyasha shot the kitsune an incredulous look. "Sure! Why the hell didn't I think of that?" he said mockingly.</p><p>Kagome looked up at the thunder demon again. "He's flying."</p><p>"We've established that," Miroku said.</p><p>"Those wheels!" Kagome pointed out. "If-If I can hit one of the wheels…" she cut off and aimed an arrow at the spinning wheel. She exhaled and loosed the arrow, praying it would hit its target. Her practice paid off, and the arrow flew true causing the wheel on the left of Hiten's foot to shatter into splintered pieces.</p><p>"Fuck!" Hiten shouted, stumbling in the air and having a generally difficult time maintaining his balance on one foot. Inuyasha used the opportunity to strike, launching forward and grabbing the spear, pulling Hiten in close and issuing a hit to the gut.</p><p>Hiten groaned at the impact and was propelled into the air before landing with a thud. He rose slowly, generating heat. "You'll pay for that, you bastard."</p><p>Rather than retaliate, he jumped up, leveraging his body weight over his one foot to speed over to where Kagome and the others waited. He spun his spear, Raigekijin, in the air and leveled it in their direction, causing a blast of lightning to issue forth.</p><p>Sango pulled her boomerang and whipped it mightily through the air. It spun in a horizontal arc and knocked the weapon from Hiten's unsuspecting grasp. The blast continued to peel through the air towards them. Miroku took the precious few seconds and ran in front of everyone, removing the ward from his right hand to expose his curse-turned weapon. A vortex erupted from his hand and pulled the charged lightning energy into it. Miroku braced himself, holding his right hand up with his left, grunting as he bore the reverberations of the impact.</p><p>The boomerang whipped around and returned to Sango, who expertly caught the weapon, preparing to throw it out again. After the last of the attack had been sucked up, Miroku covered his hand. The pair stood nearly side by side, ready to defend against any more attacks.</p><p>Hiten snarled at them, insulted that they would deter his attack and unarm him. He put forth an open hand, wearing a wicked grin. His weapon was called to him and sprang up from the ground, flashing with flashing zigzags to his waiting grasp. "I won't miss again," he said darkly.</p><p>He still wore that wicked grin when Inuyasha came up behind and plunged two clawed hands through his chest, pulling his arms apart, ripping flesh, bone, and visceral material outwards, creating two halves of the thunder demon. His head, still intact on one side of the body, gaped like a fish out of water; the brain slowly registering the body's demise. Inuyasha threw the pieces down and callously whipped his hands, ridding himself of the mess still clinging to his arms.</p><p>Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Inuyasha, mouths agape.</p><p>"Impressive," Sango said quietly.</p><p>Not even Miroku nor Shippo had the opportunity to see Inuyasha in action. "But it's all power, no finesse," Miroku demurred.</p><p>Inuyasha continued to wipe the muck from his hands and sleeves, "Whatdya mean?" he questioned. "It's dead, ain't it? And he died just like his miserable brother. Fitting."</p><p>Sango planted her weapon in the ground in front of her. "You got lucky with that one. The demons who appear in the form of humans are the deadliest. You may not be so lucky in the future. Especially if this Naraku character is as cunning as Miroku says," Sango advised.</p><p>"She's right," Miroku added. "Naraku should not be underestimated."</p><p>"Keh," Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever. I'm getting some shut-eye before we leave in the morning." He looked over to see the large cat demon waiting for them several feet away, but paid it no heed, turning to walk in the opposite direction of the Goshinboku tree.</p><p>Kagome ran to Inuyasha, "You're hurt!" She put her hands toward the area on his side that had darkened with blood.</p><p>Inuyasha glanced down to his side as if noticing it for the first time. "It's nothing," he said.</p><p>"Nothing? That is a lot of blood," Kagome worried.</p><p>"It's fine. It will be gone by tomorrow," he told her stoically and turned and walked away.</p><p>The rest of the group looked to one another. "I guess we will try to get some sleep, too," Kagome replied to his back. It was strange how easily she had grown accustomed to the battles, the gore, and all, as long as it was something that deserved to die. However, seeing someone, she cared about hurt did bother her. She continued to watch him walk away, a little morose that he shrugged her concern off so easily.</p><p>"I don't know about you guys, but I'm too 'charged' up to sleep right now," Shippo joked. Miroku lightly knocked the kitsune on the head in rebuff. Shippo yelped "Ouch! That was funny and you know it!"</p><p>Sango stepped towards Kirara and scratched behind her ear. "Thank you, my friend," she said to the large cat.</p><p>A loud rumbling purr sounded from the beast's chest, and then it shrank down to the size of a small cat, a cat with two tails and red eyes, but very small and insanely cute. Kagome felt herself gush with joy at seeing the little yokai, forgetting her earlier discomfort. She squealed in delight before running to scoop up the creature.</p><p>"She's a nekomata," Sango supplied, smiling at the scene.</p><p>Kagome stroked the nekomata's fur and felt the yokai begin to purr again. "She's too cute. So, she serves as your steed? Where was she hiding all this time?"</p><p>"She had only recently joined my company before you sprinted off to a battle alone. And yes, she has been fighting alongside my family for generations."</p><p>"That's so cool!" Kagome responded. Kirara settled into Kagome's arms, content with the attention, and closed her eyes.</p><p>"Great! Now it looks like we are walking back to the village," Shippo complained.</p><p>"I don't mind," Kagome cooed, still rubbing the small kitten-like creature. She'd needed something to take her mind off things anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>